Realization
by Evalea
Summary: It'll take them three years to realize what they want...and another one for Bones to realize he doesnt think he can do it. Bones/OC from leaving for the academy to through STID.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story ever that I'm putting on paper. I generally keep them in my head and I'm a little weary about putting it on paper, so I would like to know what you think :)**

Eve sat in her office, listening to the music from outside. It helped her concentrate on finishing up the details on her last contract before she left. The answered the knock on her door and saw the bartender standing in front of her.

"There's a fight."

Even though she already knew the answer, she asked, "Who is it?"

"Jim."

_Knew it_. She turned off the light in the room and walked through the back hallway of the club to the, past the bathrooms and into the open space of the bar. As the fight came into view she saw her friend being picked up off the floor and thrown backwards onto a table. The guy beating the living crap out of him was in cadet reds and she cursed in her head. As the guy was about to punch Jim for a fourth time, she cut in clocking him right in the jaw, sending him fumbling to the floor. There was a loud whistle and she looked up without surprise, seeing Chris Pike.

All the cadets stood at attention and he just looked around at them, "Outside, all of ya." There was a slight hesitation from everyone wearing red, so he followed with a stern, "Now."

The cadets began filing outside with random mumbles and complaints. Eve walked over to the bar grabbing a wash cloth and some ice. She heard the two men talk for a moment about Chris' ability to whistle and she couldn't help but smile at the somewhat inebriated man.

She pulled him off of the table and Pike helped her get him to a seat after checking his PADD while giving her a look telling her he wasn't happy with the actions of the man she obviously knew. Eve didn't say anything while they talked, she just cleaned the drying blood off of Jims face and listened to the old man tell him about his father and she knew that the Enlist in Starfleet speech was about to come. She knew if Pike did it right, he would sell Jim, because she knew as well as the Captain that Jim was meant for more than just bar fights and getting laid.

"We done?" Jim asked with an attitude and she knew he was only being like this because somewhere inside his head, he knew what Pike was saying was true.

"I'm done." Pike spoke back; it wasn't like him to give up this easy. Eve knew this for a fact. He stood up and began to walk out of the bar. "Riverside shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow, 0800."

She listened as Pike planted the seed, knowing that he was about to seal the deal with whatever statement he was about to make next. She knew this man like that back of her hand.

"You know your father was the captain of a starship for 12 minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mothers, and yours. I dare you to do better." And there it was a challenge, something she knew James T. Kirk could never pass up. Pike shot her a quick glance and turned around and left.

"Man can you believe that guy, Princess? Me, in Starfleet?" Jim laughed as Eve dabbed the towel on his forhead to make sure that it was clean.

"I don't know Jay, maybe he was on to something. Your twenty-two now, you have to stop doing something other than busting up the bar." She stood up taking the bloody rags to the sink and washing them out.

"What, I only do it when your back there in that room you like to call an office so this way if things go south, I know you'll bail me out." He smiled at her the way he always did. She just shook her head at him.

"I'm going home now." She walked over to him placing her hand on the table next to where his drink was, she leaned over giving him a kiss on the forehead, "So no more fights tonight, and perhaps you should go for a ride, you always think better when you do."

He looked at her knowing that Pikes words had gotten to him. She waved as she walked away heading for her own bike, a police issue that she had won in a bet and repainted to her liking. She cruised getting home knowing that Pike would be inside waiting for her with a cup of tea, just how she liked it. She threw her jacket on the table in her comfy little home and walked into the kitchen to find him standing right where she knew he'd be, where he always stood when he came to see her.

"So, you and Kirk seem to be close." He slid her cup across the island to her.

"Yup." She smiled smelling the mint in it.

"So now instead of being with a guy who fits with you all the time, you choose one that fights other people so you can join in?" She could tell in his tone, he wasn't trying to be mean, just cautious for her.

"It's not like that at all! Jay was the first friend I made in Riverside, and we've never been nor will we ever be more than that." Chris smiled at her over his own cup, "He is a can of worms I will never want to break into."  
"I'm guessing you know why I'm here?" He sat his cup down and leaned on the island.

"I'm hoping it means that you finally got my specialty approved and not just that you missed me." She grinned at him and as much as he tried to hide it he couldn't help but grin back.

"Your approved for the new classification of Combat Specialist, they decided with tensions getting tight between the federation and the kilgons, having someone on board the ship who knows how to fight and defend in any situation would be somewhat useful. You are going to be the trail run for this department, so if you want to keep it you better do good at it." Eve squealed and ran over to hug the man who couldn't help but smiled and put an arm around the young girl. "However, they are requiring you to be able to function in other parts of a starship so you better be prepared to do a little bit of work."

"Don't worry! I'll do amazing! I won't let you down!" She hugged him even tighter.

"I know you won't sweetheart." He kissed her on the top of her head and then put her at arm's length, examining her. "Well, you better get rid of that leather bad ass look, because it's Cadet red for you from now on."  
"That's the one thing I'm not looking forward to. Red looks horrible on me."

Chris couldn't help but chuckle at her, "Your mother said the same thing when she went into Starfleet. You'll look just fine."

He took in the image of the woman in front of him. She was thin but lean, her slightly pale skin seemed to glow under her chestnut brown waves. She wore more layers than were needed for the time of year but it gave her the look she needed for what she currently did for a living. And her eyes, those green eyes that used to sparkle when she was a child, now glowed with the fierceness of the woman she had grown up to be.

"I know, I look like mom." She smiled as if reading his mind. "All except my smile, my smile I get from my dad."

They both smiled at each other and laughed, she looked at the clock and noticed she only had four hours until the shuttle left and they both decided they should get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't realize how long this was until I finished it... I hope its not too long, if so just let me know and I will try to keep them shorter, but if not then good! Also I'm kind of proud of myself, two chapters two days in a row... I guess just jumping into it was best for me haha :P**

Pike followed her to her storage unit so she could store her bike away the next morning and then he drove her to the ship yard. Her PADD went off and she walked off so she could take the call regarding the up keep of her home.

Pike was a little surprised when he heard another bike rolling up and turned to see Kirk climbing off it and throwing the keys to a yard worker.

"Four years? I'll do it in three." James confidently said looking at the captain. He climbed onto the shuttle smiling for a second then remembering that he never told Eve he was leaving. He would be able to when he got to the academy, he was known to go missing at times and she rarely ever got worried knowing she would hear from him eventually.

Eve made her way onto the shuttle and walked around it looking for an empty seat which she spotted on the other side, but was cut off by a strange altercation.

"You need a doctor." The woman in all grey said dragging a man who was wearing beaten up clothes and hadn't shaved in a few days.

"I told you people I don't need a doctor, dammit it am I doctor." He spoke with a slight southern accent.

She dragged him saying he needed to get back to his seat and Eve couldn't help but smile when he said he had one in the bath room. The woman began getting sterner with the man and he began saying that he had some strange named fear that meant he was afraid of dying in something that flies. Eve walked behind the altercation and listened at the argument ended with her saying that she would make him sit down and the man hesitated but began to take a seat anyhow.

"Sometimes saying please works to." Eve smiled as the commander turned and almost bumped into her. She moved around the woman and took the empty seat in front of the window, and looked up to see Jim sitting in front of her, and she smiled.

"Princess wha-" Jim was about to ask but got interrupted by the man who had just caused an amusing scene.

"I may throw up on ya." And Jims head turned to look at the man.

"I think these things are pretty safe." He responded but she noticed how he slightly shifted in his seat, she knew how much Jim hated puke.

"Don't pander to me kid," The man started, and she couldn't help but smile again at the man, he was calling Jim a kid when he couldn't be more than six years older than the both of them. She just listened as he started to ramble off about different medical conditions and the symptoms then continued to talk about space and how it was so horrible and deadly it was and she started to quietly laugh.

"Well, I hate to break this to you but Starfleet operates in space." Jim bluntly said back and she was doing everything she could not to break out into laughter.

"Yeah, well got nowhere else to go. Ex-wife got the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left if my bones." Then he lifted a flask to his lips before handing it off to Jim and they introduced themselves.

Jim remembering she was there looked over and noticed the smile on her face and that it was a slight shade of red, "Princess, what's wrong with your face?"

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath trying not to laugh. She exhaled giggling a little bit, and pointed to the man now known as Leonard McCoy, "I like him! He's so cheery!"

"You know her?" McCoy asked.

"Oh yeah! Biggest pain in the ass this side of the Mississippi, which is saying something considering that this is the bigger side." Jim smiled at her and she lifted her foot and pretended like she was going to kick him and he pulled his legs up out of her reach despite the shuttle taking off, "This is Princess. Princess this cheery man is Leonard McCoy, as you just heard."

"My name is actually Eve Hunter. It's a pleasure." She said with a smile, and only got a half-smile back.

Leonard couldn't help but find these two a strange mix. A man with who was bruised and had blood dripping down his shirt talking and picking on a girl who wore black boots, black leather leggings, a brown vest with a darker brown leather jacket on who seemed quite relaxed unlike everyone else on the shuttle who all seemed a little tense.

"Why do you call her Princess?" McCoy leaned over and asked, not realizing that in the confined space she could hear him to.

"Because Jay has a problem remembering names, so he comes up with a nickname for everyone. I'm not even going to lie to you, since you introduced yourself he's probably been sitting there trying to come up with one for you." She answered before Jim could speak.

"I don't have a problem remembering names, I just said his. I call her princess because she's from London and she was always very proper when we were younger." Jim explained

"So why don't you have an accent?" McCoy asked and she couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness once again. It seems he was turning out to be one of those people you don't meet very often, someone like Jim.

"Because she moved here when she was twelve, but she does get it back when she's angry, drunk, tired, or all of the above. Angry and drunk are the funniest. Her accents hot though." Jim smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes and lifted her legs to set them on his thigh and stretch out.

"Jay, you find anything with the proper hole attractive." She returned his smile.

"So what are you doing in Starfleet? Pike get to you too while talking to me last night?" Jim asked.

"Nope, he's been trying for me for the last four years." She looked at him with a smile and just watched as his mouth fell searching for words.

"So what does Starfleet want with a bounty hunter anyways?" Was the only comeback he could find in his brain.

"Bounty hunter?" McCoy looked at her and figured the leather now fit.

"I am not a bounty hunter." She shot a look at Jim.

"My bad, a procurer of humans." He smiled trying to get a rise out of her.

"Eh, I just prefer procurer. I just get paid to find the people. I don't do anything past that. It cost extra and most people aren't willing to splurge." McCoy watched as the girl put her head in her hands and leaned back getting comfortable for the three-hour ride. She looked over at him, "Jay and I have been friends for ten years, he's just trying to get a rise out of me. If I was really as bad as he's attempting to make me seem I'd either be in jail or the ground."

"Or she's just really good at her job." Jim leaned over to McCoy and she brought her heel down on his leg.

"I keep you out of too much trouble don't I? It seems you only end up in lock up when I'm out of town so I must do something right." She smiled sweetly at him. "So what'd you do with your bike?"

"I gave it to one of the workers I passed. You?"

"I put that bitch in storage, I almost lost my liver for it!" McCoy looked at the rather small girl in front of him with shock, she knew she had to explain, "A cop came into the bar one night and was hitting on me, saying that he could take me home. I told him if he could get me to do that then he gets the prize of sleeping with me, and I said that if I didn't, then I got his cruiser. I figured the best way to make sure I won was to get him shit face and I guess he had the same idea. He hit the floor before I did, which I'm glad about because I'm almost positive I would have died from one more shot."

"You were good to go from what I remember." Jim smiled insinuatingly, and McCoy hoped he was joking that he didn't have sex with his friend while she was very, very wasted.

"Try as you might, Jay, I remember everything from that night, that's how I got the keys to the bike. Plus I woke up in the bathroom and you hate puke and that probably would have happened during the act if we had been fucking as crazy as I know you do." She looked at him with a devilish grin, and then turned to McCoy, "Enough about me, so you're a doctor who just got shammed in a divorce hates space but is going into Starfleet, anything else we should know?"

He opened his mouth to answer her, and then realized if it had been anyone else asking he wouldn't have even thought about answering, but these two were just too damned easy to talk to, "Not really." Then took another swig from his flask.

The three continued on talking with Jim picking on Eve every now and then, and McCoy noticed she must have a very long fuse or this was just how this man was, which he could put up with as long as Jim wasn't ever aiming it at him. He did feel bad for the girl though, he couldn't help but smile slightly at her ability to defend herself then follow it by knocking him off his pedestal.

When they landed at the docking bay for Starfleet, they realized they were the only three that weren't in reds and the only ones that really didn't know where to go.

"I see you made some friends," Pike said walking up to them, but talking to her. "That'll make it easier for me that gathering you all up and making introductions."

He led them to registration, "Since you two gentleman will be the last to sign up, you will be rooming together, and Eve the only other room we have left is a single room so you won't be having a roommate."

She smiled knowing this was his doing since he knew how much she hated sharing a space with someone she didn't know and sometimes people she did know. He led them to get their uniforms, set up their security locks, and class schedules and for McCoy also his work schedule. Lastly he showed them to their rooms and informed them that they would need to get whatever necessities that they didn't bring because the academy didn't provide them.

"Looks like I need to go shopping." Jim said and looked over at the tiny duffel bag McCoy had set down on what was now his bed, "Bones, you could probably stand it too. What about you Eve?"

"I only need a few things, most of the things I need should be arriving in a few days." Jim just glared at her, "Okay I'll go with you."

They agreed they would meet up on the green in front of their building while Eve was escorted to her room while the boys settled in.

"You always were good at making friends." Pike looked at her as she entered her room.

"Yeah I know." She smiled at him, a little overwhelmed by the pure whiteness of the room, it wasn't homey yet and it was something that was going to need to change fast for her.

"So McCoy's a doctor, I wonder how long until he realizes that you won't be a good friend to have." He smiled at her with a laugh and she knew once again, she was being picked on.

"You know, I've been picked on a lot today in that shuttle ride I don't know if I can put up with much more of it." She pretended to pout.

"Wait you let someone besides me pick on you? Here I thought I was still the only one." He smiled at her again and she rolled her eyes, "I've got something for you."

He pulled out a picture frame from the bag he had been carrying; he looked at it for a minute with a smile then handed it off to her, a sad smile instantly growing on her face. It was a picture of her and her mother when she was only eleven, she remembers the exact day too. It was the last time her mom and dad were together, and the last time they were a whole family. Her dad had taken the photo while she and her mother stood on one of the white sandy beaches of Britain on their last family outing. She walked over to the man in front of her and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist tucking her head into his neck. Chris had seen what this young woman was capable of doing and yet it seemed only with him could she make herself this small and innocent.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome. She would be so proud of you. I know I am." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Where's the gym at?" She asked looking up at him still in an embrace.

"It's across the green in the Rec building." He pointed in the general direction since the room had no windows, "But I thought you were going out with Kirk and McCoy?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I can't go work out afterwards." He smiled at her and left her to get ready to go out with the two gentlemen who were surely already waiting for her. She just ran into the bathroom, noticing it was white too and knowing she was going to have to fix this she just checked her hair then paused. She never cared about how she looked, she never fixed her hair, so why was she doing it now? Eve just shook her head at the reflection of herself in the mirror and left the room and left her second guessing in it.

She bounced down the steps seeing Jim and Leonard waiting for her right where they said they would. They began walking in the direction that Pike had told them to go to find shops and the places that they would need to get their things.

"So, Jay…" She didn't want to know the answer to this question, but she had to ask, "Did you bring anything with you?"

"Nope all still at my place." He looked at her not understanding why she was asking.

"And what happens when your lease is up, if even manage to pay rent that long?"

"They go through my stuff and sell it all." He thought about it and knew that probably wasn't the best thing to happen to his things, "I might want to call someone to go and pick up my more important things."

"You better, you had my freaking vintage Calvin Klein blazer at your place." He looked at her like it wasn't a big deal, "Don't you look at me like that! Do you know how much that thing cost!"

"Please you're more upset because it was vintage, you don't give a shit about the price." He looked at McCoy and further explained, "She likes old things, 'relics of when the world was simple' she'd say."

Eve rolled her eyes at Jim and he looked at her shocked, "What aren't going to try to punch me or something?"

"No," She looked down at her hand as they walked and flexed it, "It's still sore from that cadet I knocked out last night. I hope he went to see a doctor."

"Why?" Jim looked at her with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"I'm pretty sure I unhinged his jaw, I felt it pop and give a little, like it broke even, although with how hard he hit the ground it might have popped it back in." She informed him

McCoy was dumbfounded, this girl couldn't be more than five foot four, "You broke a man jaw with a single punch? Was he braced up against anything?"

"Nope, standing out in the middle of the room." She looked at him, "Probably not something you like hearing huh doc?"

He just shrugged his shoulders as they continued to walk and the conversation got quiet.

"You're not very social are you?" Eve asked as Jim went into a store that he saw a cute shop girl in.

"Not much anymore." He bluntly answered back, "I hope that isn't a problem, he seems social enough for the both of us, not that you are lacking in it."

She let out a laugh, "Yeah, true, but as you can tell Jim is much more social than I am. I'm only really like this around people who I'm comfortable with."

"So, you're comfortable with me?" He slightly turned to look at her with question.

"You're blunt. You don't seem like the type to hold back your opinions, I respect that and the fact that you're out with us now shows that we didn't scare you off." She returned his sideways glance but with a slight smile.

"Well, you seem to already know me and even if I did get scared off it's not like I would have much of a choice seeing as Jim is my roommate."

She couldn't help but laugh again, finding his dry sense of humor something she had never really encountered before. She found herself wanting to get to know this man, more than just for the reason that he was her best friend's roommate. It was more for the fact that she could see him broken, like she had been so many times before and she always had someone trying to put her back together, but this man had no one and Eve couldn't help but want to give him that relief that had always been there for her.

"So, a divorce huh? That must have been shitty."

He huffed out a half laugh, "Look who's being blunt now." He paused but she still looked at him with that soft gaze from her green eyes and he answered her, "Yeah, damned bitch cheated on me then used my money for the best lawyer in town, got everything, even my damned dog."

"What kind of dog was he?"

"Anatolian Shepherd, had him since he was a puppy." She saw the man look a little sad and she just placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been cheated on too, it sucks. I'm glad we weren't married though, or that I didn't have a dog to lose in the mix." She just pursed her lips at him looking a little sad.

"Yeah, because he would have died in the fire." Jim said walking out of the store looking accomplished.

"No, if I had an animal I would have gotten it out first." She turned looking at him with a slight annoyance.

"What fire?" McCoy couldn't help but wonder.

"On of Princesses Ex's cheated on her and she found out he stole money from her so she lit his house on fire." Jim had a slight smirk on his face. McCoy just looked taken back.

"The money he stole he used as a down payment on the house," She explained, "So it was technically my property to do what I wanted with."

"Damn, I wish I had thought of that while the house was still in my name." McCoy looked at her with slight admiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The part at the end is just me having a major fantasy moment as I just absolutely have a thing for men that can dance. Other than I think that I need to turn my brain off, 3 days in a row? What is this madness?**

McCoy looked at his watch, wishing that this shift would end. He was starving and was sure that Jim and Eve were too since they always ate together, unless something extreme came up.

He looked up when he heard a familiar voice calling his name and saw Eve supporting Jim and her other arm just hanging loose to her side, swinging somewhat unnaturally.

"Dammit Jim, what did you do?" He asked standing up grabbing is scanner.

"We were sparring and she got in some very well calculated hits. Particularly to my head and stomach." McCoy shook his head at him, knowing that Jim should know better than try to win a fight with this girl who has brought a fair few people to him while he was on duty. "But I got in a few shots myself."

"Just one lucky one, I didn't expect you to be able to hurdle me into a wall." She rolled her eyes at him, "I guess you do more than try to pick up chicks when you go to the gym."

"Nah, I get the work out after I pick them up." Jim smiled at her as McCoy grabbed his nose, "What are you doing Bones?"

"Resetting your nose." He pushed the cartridge to the side and Jim made a slightly pained noise.

"God, I think that hurt worse than when she broke it." He said stretching his face muscles, trying to get rid of the pain.

McCoy turned his attention to Eve's arm, "Alright you now, the res for him is only minor bruising which I can't do anything about."

Eve took a step back, "I'm fine."

"To hell you are, I'm almost positive that your shoulder is dislocated and I'm just looking at it."

She side-stepped to a wall as he tried to move in closer and slammed her shoulder into the wall. They heard a distinct pop and she cringed a little, "See its fine."

McCoy and Jim were just looking at her awestruck. Jim was able to speak first, "Damn Princess I know you don't like doctors but that was a bit extreme considering its Bones."

"There was nothing wrong with my shoulder." Rolling it and only McCoy could see it strain at a spot and he knew it wasn't all the way relocated. He shook his head and walked over grabbing some pain killers for them both and handed them out appropriately.

They waited the last few minutes for him to get off of his shift and they went to get dinner, the whole time McCoy watching Eve still favor her shoulder. He was surprised that Jim never noticed.

They sat down at the table and began eating, talking about their day and the classes they had. Jim was complaining about his Stellar Cartography class and McCoy knew that if it wasn't that class this semester it would have been another one. Jim was a smart guy but he lacked in the trying department but with most things he didn't have to try, but every semester he had one or two classes he had to push himself at and that was something he didn't like doing.

Eve was the opposite, she never had a hard class, she took engineering classes, physical training classes, alien physiology classes, and never even batted an eye. She could read the material once and know it by heart after that. McCoy was quite jealous of her, but that never stopped her from studying with him until all hours of the night, he never knew whether it was because she wanted to make sure she knew the material or because she didn't want him to be alone, or even if she didn't want to be alone, because those night he was out of the room Jim took the chance to bring someone back to it.

McCoy noticed the girl in front of him get distracted and turned to see what she was looking at Captain Pike was walking over to their table. He greeted them and braced one arm on the back of her chair and one on the table, "Can I have a word, Cadet?"

"What did I break this time?" She asked standing up.

"Did you break something?" He shot a questioning look at her.

"No I never break anything." He gave her a disbelieving look and she back paddled, "And if I do I fix it!"

He put his arm on her back and led her away from the table leaving two very confused men.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jim leaned over as if he didn't want anyone to hear even though no one else was at the table.

"How the hell should I know? Eve is in her own classification, maybe that's what it's about." McCoy said trying not to seem as interested as he actually was.

"Oh come on Bones! Don't tell me you've never wondered about her and Pike, come on they clearly know each other!" He said gesturing towards Eve who was now smiling with Pike as he slapped her on the shoulder, and McCoy couldn't help but be glad it was her good one.

She returned to the table and noticed Jim scrutinizing her every move and McCoy trying to act normal.

"What?" She looked at Jim, knowing she would get nothing from the doctor, he was as good at evading things as she was.

"What's the deal with you and Pike?" He asked shoveling a bite into his mouth.

"He knew my mother when they both first joined Starfleet, they were friends and when she died he kind of took it on himself to keep an eye on me." She shrugged licking the pudding from her spoon.

McCoy found himself being distracted by this little gesture and had to refocus on something else, "I'm sorry to hear that, when did she pass?"

She noted his gentle way of phrasing it and smiled a little, "Right before I turned twelve. That's why I had to move to Iowa."

"How did it happen?" He found himself wondering out loud, and he noticed her hesitation, "Sorry, it's none of my business, I apologize."

Eve couldn't help but feel weak with his southern charm and gave him an answer that she was okay with saying, "She died on a starship. I figure she would be proud of me, finally following in her footsteps like she had always wanted."

McCoy noticed the girl now looked smaller than she normally did, like she had deflated a bit, "She's your mom, she would have been proud of you no matter what."

Jim looked back and forth at the two just watching the exchange and then saw something that neither of them did and smiled a little. McCoy noticed this smile but didn't know what it was about so he added in a well-deserved jab towards him.

"That is unless of course you had ever dated this guy." McCoy thumbed towards Jim and couldn't help but smile when Eve let out a laugh. He didn't like it when she wasn't happy, it wasn't normal for her, she was always the sunshine in his day, even when he wanted it to be a thunderstorm.

They finished their meal and retired to their rooms, Leonard planning on taking a shower then going to Eves room to get her to let him fix her shoulder properly. He got out of the shower running a towel through his hair he heard Jim listening to the Beastie Boys, which he had discovered Eve was right on in that it mean that he wanted to get laid or he was about to get laid.

"I'm going to Eves room, just let me know when you're done." He mumbled after throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and watched as Jim sprung to life grabbing his communicator. And McCoy just rolled his eyes at the childish man and headed for the stairs.

Eve heard the knock on her door and wasn't surprised to hear Leonard answer back when she asked who it was. "Open." She simply said, her head deep in the book in front of her.

He walked into her room and around the living area into the part where her bed was and wasn't shocked to see her sitting cross-legged in shorts and a long sleeve button down shirt with her hair falling down to cover her face as it was angled toward the book that was lying flat on her bed. He set his bag down on her desk chair like he always did when he came over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Whatcha readin?" He asked looking at the book and feeling like it was something beyond his comprehension.

"Plasma physics." She said simply.

"Isnt that what makes our warp cores work?" He looked at her. She marked her spot in the book and shut it looking at him.

"Simply put yes. We use plasma to go to warp. That book is helping me understand how." She smiled at him.

"My god, does that brain ever stop for a break?" He squinted his eyes at her with a slight smile that he couldn't hide.

"This from the man that's always a doctor whether he's on duty or not?" She returned the squinty eyes.

"Speaking of which, you didn't set your shoulder all the way," She opened her mouth to object, "Don't tell me that you did and go slamming it into a wall again! Dammit Eve I'm a doctor and even though you don't trust doctors, I know you trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just have this thing about it." She placed her hand on his shoulder and it slid to his elbow as she deflated with her statement.

He softened his voice, "How can you keep up with your combat training with a bad shoulder? Eve, let me look at it, please."

"You know no one else can get me with that damned P word, but you and I hate it." She glared at him and he returned it with a sweet smile that she rarely ever got to see and it made the man not look as resentful towards life. "How do you want me, Len?"

"Back to me and do you have a shirt on under that?" He asked picking at the shirt knowing that she always had layers on, "The fabric might catch."

She undid the buttons revealing top that was skin-tight to her body, he noticed in fact it could have damn well been a second skin it was so tight. This was also when he realized he had never seen her shoulders before, because he would have noticed the surgical cuts on the shoulder he was about to work with. He didn't even realize that he had moved his hands to move over them until she spoke.

"That's why my shoulder can get popped out pretty easy. I've had two surgeries on it." She wasn't looking at him but down towards her lap.

He didn't say anything but began rubbing her shoulder with the palm of his hand, knowing that this was a stress point for her since she always rubs her shoulders to relax while studying and he was hoping that it would help her to not be so tense when he popped the ball back in its socket. He placed his other hand on the nape of her neck and followed the same rhythm there and when he felt her relax, he jerked the hand on her shoulder and heard the another pop. She didn't even flinch when it happened and waited until he finished checking it with his hands to roll her should around to make sure it didn't hurt anymore.

"It's still going to be a little sore, but that's just from the muscles now." He said as she turned her body sideways towards him, that was when he noticed another scar horizontal on her upper arm where it connects to her shoulder-blade, it was thicker than the others and he found himself running his thumb over it, "This is not a surgical scar."

"No, it was from a knife." When she looked at him she saw the confused and slightly concerned look in his eye. "When I was ten I dislocated me shoulder and the doctors wouldn't even let my mother be in the room when they reset it so reason number one that I'm not big on doctors, but that made everything a little looser than it should be normally."

Leonard nodded his head listening, "Then when we were seventeen Jay got into a fight with some kids that we went to school with, one of this kids was dogging on his mom so of course his natural reaction is to punch him. I wasn't there when the fight started but when I saw it happening I ran over to bail him out and what I hadn't realized is that one of the guys dad was a fisherman so he had a gutting knife on him. It's like a normal knife but instead of going to a normal point, where the blunt end of the point would be it hooks back and has another sharpened point."

She had only explained this because Leonard had already expressed that he knew nothing about any sharp objects other than medical ones. He nodded to her when he got the gist of what she was explaining, "Yeah, I think my dad had one now that I think about it."

"Well he thought Jay was behind him and he didn't know it was me so he slung around with it, and where it would have hit him in the ribs or elbow it hit me in the shoulder, thankfully missing the bone. Well when the kid realized what he had done I guess he freaked out," She put her hand up as his would have been holding the knife and mimicked his movements, "He pulled the knife back out of my arm and the hook grabbed onto muscles, tendons, and anything else it could, pulling them out of my shoulder."

Leonard had to look away from the mark, just thinking about how painful that must have been made him cringe even though he was a doctor and had probably seen worse.

"Needless to say my blood curling scream stopped the fight and by the time Jay got me to the hospital we were both covered in blood. It didn't help that the surgeon that I had thought he could play god and didn't realize that he hadn't given me enough sedative so I was still awake when he started and I could feel every damn thing that he was doing."

"My god that man must have been an idiot! You have just the worst damn luck with doctors!" He looked at her with disbelief, "Well, don't you worry about a damn thing, I take pride in the work that I do and I will never do anything like that to you."

She smiled at the man's determination in his words. And threw her arms around his neck, "I know Len, that's why I trust you."

He gave a grumpy smile back at her even though she couldn't see it and placed on arm on her back, smelling pomegranate in her hair.

"So, what did Pike want to talk to you about earlier?" He asked once they separated.

"It's almost the end of the year and the admiralty board wants to see if I am making good progress. They have a special exam coming up for me and he wanted to make sure it didn't conflict with my schedule and to make sure I would be ready." She laid back onto her pillows leaving the other half of the bed for him to do as he wished, like she always did.

"You not be prepared for a combat test?" He scoffed, "I don't think I'd ever see the day."

"Well I do hope that your faith is well placed or else I will have to find something else to do in Starfleet." She frowned at the thought, combat was what she was the best at out of everything, defending people is what she loved.

"Well you're smart and skilled enough to do whatever you want to do." He said finally caving and laying back on the side of the bed she had left for him, placing his hand behind his head. "But I don't think you'd be happy unless you kept sending poor unsuspecting victims to my med bay."

She sat up on her elbow and looked at him defensively, "Hey now, I always bring them to you to make sure that they get treatment and I stay with them though out the whole check out."

"Yeah I know I was just teasin' ya." He smiled.

"Well don't, it's out of character for you, you're the blunt one, not the one that picks on me, that's Jay."

He smiled and looked at her, "What am I not allowed to pick on you?"

"Only if I get to pick back." She grinned devilishly at him. This girl of twenty-three was better at making him feel much younger than twenty-nine than anyone else, hell half the time when he was with her without Jim he felt younger than he had felt when he was actually their age. When Jim was around he felt like the mean old man because of the smart mouth his friend had. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her.

She flopped back onto her spot on the bed and exhaled, "You took a shower."

"Oh did my damp hair give that away?" He asked with a teasing attitude.

"No your smell did, you smell musky now. Generally you smell like antiseptic. If you still did you wouldn't be laying on my bed right now, the last thing I need is to have dreams of being in a hospital because I smell one while I sleep. Or worse a morgue."

"I do not work in a morgue." He was about to go into a long rant about her statement until he figured out that she was now picking on him like she warned she would.

"I take it the second you left, Jim invited company over?"

"Of course."

"So what do you want to do?" She asked staring at the ceiling, this had become like a ritual for them, the general answer was going to the library to prepare for classes the next day, but with finals coming up they didn't have class the next day to give them more time for papers and studying, which they had already done an abundance of lately.

"_Not_ study." He was back to being blunt and she laughed at him. Then when he was looking at her with thoughtful eyes she looked back at him with question. "You wanna just go walk around the bay?"

"Leonard McCoy wants to be outside, in nature?" She acted taken aback.

"I'm from Georgia, I like nature, but I've just never been a fan of cities."

"You are not a fan of anything." She smiled getting up off the bed, putting her over shirt back on. He hoisted himself off of the bed and followed her out the door.

As they walked down the pier they just talked, "I just never used to like the amount of lights, it takes away from natural beauty."

"God I love the city lights, I missed the so much when I moved to small town Iowa from London." She said before the second part of his statement registered, "Natural beauty? I never pegged you as a romantic Dr. McCoy."

"I'm a doctor, I have to appreciate the natural form of things." He looked back at her as they continued to walk. The further down they got the more they could hear the music that was playing from a nearby bar.

"Ah, good old music, makes me feel like dancing." She laughed while doing a small twirl with her arms out stretched, she didn't expect him to grab her hand and pull her into a dance hold and continue the gesture, "You dance?"

He smiled at her, "As I said, I'm from the south, we do it all, swing, waltz, a little bit of tango. We came up with the whole barn yard bash thing remember."

He twirled her around and pulled her in close swaying to the beat, he hadn't danced in years and he actually kind of missed it. The last time he could remember dancing was at his wedding. But this time instead of a devil of a woman in his arms was a girl who was one of the best friends he had ever had.

Eve was looking at him and saw the pure content on his face and smiled at a man who looked nothing like the man she had met a year ago on the shuttle, and yes he still had his moments where he could be a complete scrooge but he had toned it back a lot. He twirled her again and they both laughed as they collided into each other softly.

"Be careful there Leonard, if people were to see this they might think you were actually capable of the emotion happiness." She grinned at him.

He just made a snorting scoff noise in response and she poked him in the side and he growled, "Ow!"

"There, that's more like it!"

"You know what, Eve I'm just not going to smile around you anymore." He let her go and put his arms behind his back.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see how long that lasts, even the stone cold Doctor can't keep a straight face for long around me!" She smiled making the speech as if she was one of the old superheroes they read about as kids, when he didn't flinch she even struck a ridiculous pose.

If someone had told him a year and a half ago that one day this ridiculous girl would be able to make him laugh with a silly pose he would have rolled his eyes, but now that he was standing there looking at her lunging to the side with her first in front of her face trying to look insane he couldn't help but smile.

She jumped up from her pose and yelled triumphantly, "I win!"

"Okay, so maybe you are decent at making me smile." He looked at her and she looked like she was about to make a smart ass comment and he cut her off, "But don't let it go to your head. You're not that special. Well at least not in that way."

He looked at her from a sideways glance and her mouth hung open at his insult and he once again let a tiny smile show.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though she was on a sparring mat, Eve couldn't help but notice when Jim and Leonard entered the gym. She had begun seeing Leonard more and more at the gym while she was there and she knew it was because he wanted to make sure she wasn't getting hurt, and if she did that he would be able to look at it.

McCoy left Jim to go and hit on a girl who was currently running on a treadmill and went over to work out his arms with one of the many presses the gym had, and they just also happened to give him the perfect view to keep an eye on both of his friends. He watched as Eve sparred with an Asian man.

"Okay, I want you to try to punch me in the face, don't worry you won't hurt me." Hikaru hesitated but then did as she said and she easily stepped pack missing his arm. He tried a few more times and she simply avoided his swings moving around him to sweep him off of his feet. "You're putting too much power into your swings right off the bat, if you hold it in and use it at the last-minute you'll get better power."

"I'm beginning to think that maybe hand to hand without my sword isn't really my thing." He said laughing as she helped him up.

"Once a swordsman always a swordsman." She smiled at him. He just glared at her for a minute since she was always picking on him for being a fencer. When he first told her, she even went as far as to ask if he did the hand over his head thing and she laughed for five minutes straight.

"And with that, I think I'm done for the day." He smiled at her going in for a hug, and McCoy felt a tinge of something. It wasn't until he noticed the Asian man try to pick her up and throw her down on the mat, only to thrown off-balance by her knee in his stomach and she landed on top of him holding him down did he feel like it wasn't as personal as he thought it was. But as he watched he noticed her linger sitting on his stomach for a moment before they both began laughing.

"It was a nice attempt, but you will never get one up on me Sulu." She said sitting on him until she knew the man had finally accepted defeat and she once again helped him up.

"Yeah, I really am done now." He smiled and walked off of the mat and she began her walk over to where McCoy was walking out, not wanting to bug Jim and his newest attempt at getting laid.

Leonard had noticed that she had been wearing tank tops more this year and he wasn't sure if that's because it was hotter this year or because she was more comfortable with the scars that laced over her shoulder. All he knew was in black shorts and a black half top with her hair pulled back, she looked like she could really kick some ass. As she sat down moved to lean on the supports of the machine he was using she pulled her hair down letting it flow loose and some of her threating look went away.

"You two looked chummy." He said tilting his head towards her.

"Yeah, he's going to be a pilot, so with me also working on becoming at tactical officer me and him have gotten paired up in our ship classes." She noticed a strange look on his face, was it jealousy? She blushed at the thought of anyone being jealous over her, "Don't worry, he's just wanting to learn a little sparring, you will always be my study partner."

A slight scoff escaped his throat in noticing the red in her cheeks and he figured it was because her thinking of the man she had just been straddling. "Only until you get tired of my grumpiness."

She smiled at him, "I'll never get tired of it, I find it…endearing."

He did what was slowly becoming his famous eyebrow raise and didn't even have a change to contemplate what she had said because she was bum rushed and stumbling to the side by a force of green skin.

"Shit Gaila!" She said straitening herself up again.

The girl just smiled as another one that he had seen Eve with, Uhura? He thinks that's what her name was. Gaila just went looking from McCoy to Eva and her smile grew wider, "So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important, just Leonard's eternal grumpiness." Eve smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes back at her in a non-angry way.

"So Leonard, we're going out tonight. You and Jim should join us." The green girl locked arms with Eve and Uhura.

"God, what is it with you and that man? He's…" She tried to think of something not too mean knowing that the other in the group were somewhat fond of Jim, "You could just do so much better."

"Like you?" Gaila asked giving her a look and the dark-skinned girl began to blush as Eve also turned to look at her with a knowing grin.

McCoy felt bad for the girl so he decided to save her, "I guess I could go for a drink tonight and you know Jim always wants me to go out so maybe it'll get him off my back."

"Only for a little." Eve smiled at him, knowing what he just did for her friend. Grumpy or not, he still had a sweet streak now and then.

Gaila clapped excitedly, "I'm going to find you something not scary to wear and then make you wear make-up, even if I have to hold you down."

Eve let her head hang, knowing that she was going to regret this very much. Nyota even seemed excited to get to dress her up. Gaila grabbed her hand and began leading her away, but she fought her for a moment asking him, "You want to grab dinner before they make me look like someone else?"

"You could never look like anyone but you," He let slip out, then tried to recover, "But, yeah, I'll give you a call when I'm done here."

Leonard just watched as her friends pulled her out the door and couldn't help but enjoy the sight of it. While he was looking, Gaila turned to wave good-bye to him and he knew he had been caught.

Once they were through the doors, Gaila let her go and turned looking at her, "Evie and Leonard McCoy. I think it has a nice ring to it!"

"Oh thank god someone else noticed it!" Uhura said before Eve could say anything.

"What are you two talking about?" She had no idea what they were going on about, or at least she was trying to act like she didn't.

"Oh, please! You totally have a thing for him! And the way he looks at you totally means it's reciprocated. I saw him totally checking you out when we were walking away!" Gaila almost yelled at her friend.

"Oh he was not!" Eve felt herself kind of hoping he was.

"Oh he totally was!" Her green-skinned friend looked at her with a smirk.

"Was he really?" Eve had a small smile.

"Oh my god!" Nyota got excited, "You do like him!"

"Shut up." Was all Eve could say.

Leonard left Jim in the gym after telling him about the plans for the evening, and he said he was going to skip dinner to finish his 'work out' but would be ready to go by the time they all left. Shaking his head at his playboy of a friend, McCoy returned to their room and showered. He grabbed his communicator once out and dry, giving Eve a call.

"Hey." She said simply and he could hear music in the background.

"Try this one!" He heard Gaila say in the background and then begun to hear shuffling.

"You about ready for dinner?" Knowing that she probably wanted to get away from the torture.

"Yeah, in still at the girls room, if you can't tell." He heard her laugh.

"Yeah I can."

"DAMMIT GAILA! GET OFF ME!" He heard her yell, he told her he'd be there in a few minutes to get her but wasn't sure if she had heard over the ruckus that he could now hear going on. He smiled a little at the fact that she was spending time with other people than just him and Jim, it seemed last year like she only had them two and now she had more people to spend time with while he was on duty and Jim was doing god knows what.

He began the walk to their room across the green since they lived in a different building than him. When he knocked on the door the laughter stopped and he heard Eves distinct voice yell "Shit! Gaila! I need that back now!"

"No you don't!" He heard Gaila call back and she opened the door and he saw the bathroom door slide shut. She leaned on the door frame with a big smile and he knew something was different about the small girl.

"Hey there Leonard." She said and he saw Uhura behind her, mouth covered trying to control her laughter. He gave them a questioning look, Gaila turned her head to the bathroom and yelled, "Come on Eve! Don't leave the good doctor waiting!"

"Not until you give it back!" He heard her voice through the door.

Inside the bathroom she started looking around for something to use against the girl and found exactly what she needed. She was glad that the bathrooms were normal hinged doors instead of the sliding ones so she could hide behind it, not letting Leonard see her.

"You don't need it! It looks great on me! I'm quite jealous now!" The girl in front of him yelled and he still stood there awkwardly as he was slowly realizing what it must have been that Gaila took from his friend in the bathroom.

"Hey Gaila, isn't this your make up stash in here?" Eve yelled and Leonard watched as she froze when Eve spoke through the door.

"What are you doing?" The girl began to move towards the bathroom door and an arm shot out holding a compact and a little container with the cap off in its hand.

"This stuff is pretty expensive right?" Eve rolled her palm making the two objects move. "And the compact is compressed powder, if I dropped it it would shatter, wouldn't it? And if that went down then so would this loose powdered eye shadow, that's your favorite shade isn't it?"

Nyota was now laughing harder into her hand at Eve's purely evil genius moment. Gaila admitted defeat, "Fine!" she lifted up her shirt unhooking the back of the bra she was wearing she slipped the arm loops off underneath her shirt and Leonard now realized what had been different about the girl, her usually smaller breast had been larger when she had opened the door, and he knew for sure that that bra must have been Eve's out of the three of them she did have the largest chest. He felt his cheeks grow warm at the fact that he was even thinking about them and at the fact that he had known they were the largest.

Gaila threw the bra through the opened door and Eve carefully brought her friends make-up back into the bathroom, putting it back where it had been. She quickly redressed herself and adjusted herself in the cups then exited the bathroom, grabbing her bathroom then smiling at Leonard, "Let's go, I'm starved!"

It wasn't until the door had shut and they were out of the hallway that she looked at him shyly, "Sorry about that."

"Not a big deal, darlin' don't worry about it." He smiled back at her then began to wonder, "How the hell did she even get it in the first place?"

Eve laughed, "Well they'd been having me try on clothes tonight, because they want me to actually try to look pretty and while I was on the com with you I was changing and Gaila took the chance while I was distracted to wrangle me out of it so she could she what she would look like if she had bigger…ones."

"You don't have to try to look pretty, you always do." He not looking at her while sitting down, and she felt her cheeks get rosy again for the second time today.

"Thanks, so is Jim going to be joining us?" She wanted to change the subject, he shook his head and relayed the message and she just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for coming out with us later, I know you don't really like the bar and club scene but it'll be nice to have an excuse to not be on the dance floor twenty-four seven." She took a sip of her water.

"I'll be your saving grace anytime you need me to be, Jim on the other hand can reap what he sews." He gave her a slight smile and she laughed at his comment.

They finished up their dinner and he walked her back to Nyota and Gailas room since they had messaged her saying they had found something for her to wear and that she didn't have a choice in the matter.

She knocked on the door and it was opened immediately with Gaila pulling her into the room pushing her back behind the privacy barrier, "Well meet you and Jim there at 9?"

"Sounds good, I'll let him know, see you ladies there. And be nice to her she punches when she gets frustrated." He gave a little smile.

"Oh don't worry Leonard, you won't be disappointed." Gaila knew it had nothing to do with what he had said but she had to say it, even if just to see his reaction. She watched as his eyes widened a little and he just nodded his head returning to his room noting that he had two hours to relax until he and Jim went to meet up with them.

As much as Eve groaned about the dress they had managed to get her in when she looked in the mirror she had to admit that she look downright sexy.

Gaila who had finished getting ready was leaning on the frame of the bathroom door, "Yeah I know I'm amazing! I can't wait to see your doctors eyes light up."

"Shut up and let's go." Eve had stopped trying to fight them on their accusations.

They left the dorms and walked to the taxi that was waiting to take them to their destination and Eve couldn't help but feel exposed even though when she wore shorts she wasn't showing any less skin, but she couldn't help but notice glances as they walked.

Jim and Leonard were already at a high top when Jim saw the girls walk in, "Holy fucking shit."

Leonard turned his attention to where he was looking and his eyes grew wide and Gaila was right he was far from disappointed. Eve wore a simple but thick black eyeliner that made her green eyes shine in the lights from the dance floor. Her hair was pulled off to the side in a ponytail over her shoulder, save two curls that were on either side of her face. The dress he was sure belonged to Gaila because it was a very tight fit, more so than her tank tops but it framed her perfectly. The black of it against her pale skin made her glow and the slits in the side helped to accentuate her small frame and show off her curves at the same time. It was just as short as the shorts she often wore but its tightness around her hips showed them off like nothing he had ever seen before and below them her legs looked like they went for miles because of the heels she was wearing. Even though the other girls were dressed up just as much as her they couldn't even begin to shine as bright as her in his eyes.

"Damn Princess! I don't think I've ever seen you look this hot! Good job Gaila! You too Uhura." Eve smiled because that meant he still didn't know Nyotas name, she always did like toying with people she thought she was smarter than.

Gaila walked over to the doctor and whispered in his ear, "I told you, you wouldn't be disappointed. You might want to close your mouth though if you don't want her to know you're staring.

Eve could feel herself blushing while Leonards gaze was on her. And she took the seat next to Jim, which she regretted quickly as she would be sitting across from McCoy. He watched as Gaila waved to a few other Orion girls that were in the club and Eve groaned, "Good lord, are there any of you that are ugly?"

"Oh, don't worry Eve, I think you're going to give them a run for their money tonight. I don't think any guy in here hasn't looked at you." Jim smiled lifting his glass to his mouth. Gaila ran up to the DJ as Nyota went over to the bar to get the girls drinks.

Leonard felt that same tinge again as he looked around noticing that almost every guy was currently looking at her. He almost wished that she had sat next to him so he could slip an arm around her, warding them off, but he knew she was far out of his league.

Gaila came running back over to the table, "Come on, you're dancing with us?"

"What?!" Eve looked at her shocked as Nyota came back with drinks.

"Yes, I requested your favorite song and Uhura got us the perfect accessory for it." She said grabbing a red cup from her friends hands and placing it in front of her and Eve knew that they had in fact requested her favorite song.

"You won't let me drink in peace until I do will you?" The Orion nodded and Eve gave up sliding from the stool following them to the dance floor as the song that Leonard assumed was her favorite began playing. He watched as a smile grew on her face and she began swaying perfectly to the beat and he found it more than 'endearing' to put it how she had earlier.

"Just go for it already!" Jim hit him on the shoulder.

"And to what are you referring?" McCoy took a sip of his whisky.

"Eve! You've totally got the hots for her! It's becoming more and more obvious." Jim looked at his best friend who just rolled his eyes and looked away, "See you have barely taken your eyes off her since she walked in!"

"Oh yeah, I can see that totally ruining our friendships, me just being like 'Hey Jim thinks I like you so we should go for it!' No."

"You do like her! And be smoother about it, say something like 'You already have 208 bones in your body, how about one more?'" Jim smiled proud of himself

"The human body has 206 bones. And Jim, shut up." McCoy took another sip of his whisky and turned to look at the girls, Eve was thoroughly enjoying herself now and he wondered what Nyota had ordered for them. He watched as Eve laughed and tipped Nyotas cup up making her keep drinking.

The song ended and the girls kept Eve on the floor which seemed like it didn't take much convincing because she looked to be really enjoying herself.

"It's nice to see her let loose. She never really did before, she was always working. I haven't seen her dance this freely in years." Jim said over the music and McCoy just nodded towards him, not wanting to get stuck in another conversation like the one they had just had. Jim sensed this and so he began making eyes with Gaila from the floor and Leonard found himself looking at Eve again, who now had a guy dancing with her. That same tinge that he know was sure was jealousy came over him, then he noticed the guy start to get handsy with her.

Eve was starting to get annoyed with the guy dancing with her, no matter how many times she would move his hands they would always find their way back to a spot she didn't want them, and she was about ready to hit him. What she didn't know was that Leonard was making his way towards them in hopes of freeing her and saving the guy from a broken jaw.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked with that damned southern charm and she found herself hoping that he would actually stay out on the floor with her.

"Nah, man get your own!" The guy shouted a little too drunkenly for Eve.

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favor, she's about to punch you." He replied matter-of-factly and Eve just nodded her head. The guy giving up just stalked away. "Sorry, I told you I would always come to your rescue."

"Yeah and now you owe me a dance, you said you were cutting in after all." She grabbed his hand and he realized he should have used a different phrase.

"Eve, I don't dance." He stayed standing where he was.

"Bullshit." He could smell the Ferengi Starduster on her breath and it made sense how someone with her tolerance was able to loosen up so much in public.

"That was a different kind of dancing, I can't do this, I'm too old." He still didn't move despite the fact that the girl in front of him had moved much closer than the arm's length she normally stood.

"Shut up, you are not old. Dance with me," She knew she needed to play his own game, "Please?"

Damn this woman. She was using his own charm against him now! With all the times she had caved for him with this one word he knew he had no choice, "I have not had enough to drink for this."

He followed her to the dance floor as the song changed once again and he hated himself as the beat starting, it being much sexier than the songs played before it. She put her back to his chest and leaned up a little, "Just follow my lead."

She began swaying to the beat and he caught on placing his hands on her hips to better keep up with her. Eve felt butterflies in her stomach at his touch and couldn't stop herself from pushing her back more into his chest. _Damn Stardusters!_ But then she realized the little bit of alcohol she had drunk might give her a justified excuse to enjoy herself for the moment.

She turned to face him putting one arm around his neck letting the other hang by her side, he kept his hands where they were.

"I bet every guy in here is wondering how the hell I managed to get you to dance with me." He spoke in her ear, "They probably think I'm rich."

"I bet I can make it to where every female eye in the room is on you." She spoke back in his ear and he had to fight the shivers it threatened to send down his spine.

"Oh yeah and how would you do that?" She could hear him smiling.

"Well you say that all the men are wondering how you scored me, I can signal to the girls as to how you did." Cue signature eyebrow raise from Leonard McCoy. "Put a hand on my back and whatever you do don't let me fall."

He did what she said and when she was ready she rolled her torso back further and further pressing their hips together as she ran her hand down the center of his chest. While he should have expected something like this, he was shocked by the sudden contact.

She quickly snapped back up returning to how they had been but keeping the close contact.

"So what exactly did you just subliminally tell all the other ladies in the room?" He got his thoughts back on track.

"That you can keep up with someone as flexible as me." She gave him a devilish grin and he thanked god when the song ended.

"I need another drink." He started walking off the floor with her behind him and they both felt every eye in the bar now on them.

"So do I." She walked up to the bar with him and ordered, "Double shot of Jack, no chaser."

He smiled at her and then looked at the bartender, "Make that two."

**A/N: So this being written so fast was due to the fact that I was hyper today and bored and then a song that I loved for this chapter came on my Ipod... The song that they first dance to that's Eve's favorite is Red Cup by Katy Tiz and the song that they dance to together is more than likely Made by Jamie Scott which is what came on my Ipod.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ermahgerd! I felt so worried about that last chapter but you guys made me feel so much better about it with your reviews! Keep up with them, I like knowing what you guys think :) And this one has an awkward moment in it haha but I love it CUDDLES XD**

"Doctor McCoy." He heard a familiar voice and then looked up from his PADD to see Captain Pike in front of him with an arm around Eve's waist and her arm over her should. He immediately stood up and saw that she was favoring one of her legs, "I hear you are the only one she lets work on her."

"Yes sir, I guess it's a good thing she only gets hurt when I'm on duty because when I'm off I have to corner her." He knew he could speak somewhat freely with the relationship her and the Captain had, he had heard her give the man attitude more than once when not too many people were around, "What happened this time?"

"She hurt it during one of her combat tests." Pike said helping her onto a bed.

"Dammit girl!" he said scanning over her knee, seeing the issue, "Is there anything you can't dislocate?"

"Hey this is only the second or third time!" She defended.

"On the bright side you managed to keep it together long enough to pass." Pike looked at her.

He heard her sigh with relief, "Well now at least I know the pain was worth it."

"I would say I can't believe you functioned on this leg, but I know how you are so I'll just say this is gunna hurt." McCoy looked up at her from on one knee

"Hold my hand." She said reaching out for Pike.

"Oh, I'm not that stupid!" He said laughing as the doctor prepared her leg.

"Listen here old man, you brought me here when I could have come myself which means you care, so care enough to hold my fucking hand!" She looked at him sternly and McCoy hoped that they were off hours, "Plus I've never dislocated my knee before and that kind of hurt like a bitch."

"Ah, shit, fine." He said taking her hand in his, he had never gotten to go to the doctors with her for much but he knew how she felt about going to them, McCoy must be one persistent man.

"Okay, Eve I need you to just take deep breaths in and out okay." Leonard watched as she started doing this looking at Pike instead of him and her knee. He put one hand on the inside of her knee and gently started massaging her thigh with the other, knowing that this generally did the trick for her shoulder. Once he had made it down to her knee he massaged until he heard her take in a breath of air and he quickly relocated her knee and her exhale came out a mix of a scream and a whine.

She released Pikes hand to grab onto the side of the biobed and he flexed the hand she had just freed, "Damn, now I think I need you to look at my hand. I didn't know someone's grip could get that tight."

"What can I say, I love surprising people." She breathed out and McCoy was glad to see her starting to relax meaning that the pain had begun gone away. "So how many more of those damned tests do I have to take before they realize I can handle whatever they throw at me?"

"Just one."

"Really?" Leonard could help but smile as her face lit up looking at Pike.

Pike smiled back at her, "Yes really. Although this one will be a lot harder from what I hear, in fact they want a doctor on standby and someone to act as the equivalent of your captain. It can't be me though and I honestly don't know anything else, only the Admiralty board does."

"Jim and Leonard. It makes sense, Jim is on a leadership path anyways and Leonard is the only doctor I trust. Plus it should also let the board see their grace under pressure." Her eyes shot to Leonard and he didn't like the idea of her getting hurt so bad that they wanted him on standby, but if anyone was going to be on standby for her, it was going to be him.

"Alright I'll let them know. I think they were trying to hinder you by letting you choose and not assigning you the best we have, but with the little crew you're in, I don't think it will hinder you at all." He checked his watch, "I have a meeting in an hour so I should be on my way, I'll leave you in the capable hands of the doctor."

He patted her shoulder as he left and Leonard walked over to her placing his hands on either side of her legs, his face just inches away from hers, "If you get seriously hurt during this test, I'll-"

"What? Hurt me?" She smiled at him then shoved his shoulder. She stood her knee still a little sore, but nothing she couldn't handle. "Study in my room tonight? The chairs in the library are starting to kill me."

"Yeah, I'll head over when I'm done." He smiled at her and was shocked when she gave him a hug before leaving, which instinctively he returned. This woman was working her way further and further into his heart, and he was slowly working up the nerve to do something about it and he was scared when he did she didn't completely push him away.

Eve still had the smell of antiseptic in her nose and she was glad she took the chance in hugging him, the scent had become like a drug for her and she found herself craving it more and more. She also felt the need to take a cold shower, from his close enough to kiss proximity, before he got to her room. She really needed to get her nerve up before someone else took what she wanted.

When Leonard got to her room Jim was there and looking very excited, "Hell yeah I'll do it! It'll give me some practice for the Kobayashi Maru!"

"Dammit Jim, you aren't thinking about taking that test again? You've already tortured us once with it!" McCoy said putting his bag on the ground since Jim was occupying the seat it normally took.

"Hell yeah I am! I'm gunna pass that test if it's the last thing I do!"

"It will be if you keep trying, I'm sure Uhura will kill you eventually." Eve looked at him patting Leonards normal part on her bed, he quickly took his spot on it, "So are you sticking around to study with us tonight Jay?"

"Yeah, Elementary Temporal Mechanics is kicking my ass. Not as easy as it sounds." He leaned over grabbing his PADD.

"I don't know what you mean, it's elementary my dear Watson!" Eve said in her British accent and Leonard smiled at her reference and tried to ignore the feelings that her accent had caused.

"Very funny, dame time travel. What's worse is that it's an elective! I chose to take it." Jim rolled his eyes at himself and the three of them settled into their spots, Jim in the chair, Eve on her stomach facing the foot of her bed, and Leonard leaned up against her head-board legs outstretched.

Over the course of the next two hours they had shifted position to where Leonard was leaning across her pillows, feet hanging off of her bed, and propped up on his shoulder. Jim who had moved positions the most (he even paced at one point which even though the other two were used to, they found it rather annoying) was now back in the chair, but this time he was straddling it using the back to support his arms. Eve had just moved to be parallel to Leonard but she was on her back now, holding her book up over her face.

Leonard who was brain deep in exobiology heard paper crunch and an "ow" come from Eve followed by Jims laughter and her swearing rubbing her nose.

"That wasn't funny you asshole." She glared at him, propped up on her shoulders, book now on her chest.

"It was to me!" He looked at his watch, "Well I'm just glad you broke the silence I've been going crazy and I'm bored as hell. You guys wanna go do something?

"I still have three chapters of exobiology to go over and if I don't pass this test, I don't pass the class, and if I don't pass the class, I don't become a Starfleet Medical Officer." Leonard was now sitting up stretching his arm. Eve smiled and rolled her eyes at the man's dramatics, there was no way he would ever fail a test and unless that test was weighted over 40% there was no way it would single-handedly make him fail.

"Exactly! C'mon Bones, it's not like you like Starfleet anyways!" Jim looked at him excited and McCoy just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Princess! Your book just attacked you!" He stared at her and she looked between the two men, not wanting to choose. She didn't really need to restudy the material as much as she wanted to, but at the same time she didn't want to choose Jim over Leonard.

"I don't know Jay." She rolled her head back.

"Fine, I'm sure Gaila wants to go do something!" Jim said standing up and grabbing his bag.

"I'm sure she does, in fact she asked what you were up to, and she doesn't have class tomorrow." She informed him and his eyes lit up and he grabbed his com running out of her room.

"You could have gone with him y'know." Leonard looked at her.

"A lady never leaves a man alone in her room unsupervised." She said doing her best southern belle impression and his stomach hit the floor, damn this girl.

"I wouldn't have stayed in here without you." He glared at her nicely, returning to his elbow.

"I know, I'm just picking." She flopped back on the bed her head landing right by his chest, "Plus I'm only a little peakish, not really in the mood to go out."

"I could pause long enough to go get food, I haven't eaten since before my shift." He looked down at her and the sight of her wavy locks spread out over the sheets right in front of him made him think that now could be his chance, but when he went to open his mouth the words couldn't come out and he couldn't even get up the nerve to get as close to her as he did earlier in the medbay.

She noticed his cheeks turn red over her and felt those damn butterflies in her stomach again, why the hell wouldn't this man give her any kind of indication of whether he was interested or not, all he ever does is blush randomly!

"Come on!" She sat up, "Ramones should still be open. I love that the best burgers in this whole city are like ten minutes away."

He cursed at himself for missing his chance and followed her out the door.

"Jay's been more persistent than normal trying to get me to go to bars with him, has he been doing that to you?" Eve found herself asking him as they walked down the sidewalk.

"A little bit yeah, why?" He looked at her sideway.

"Not to be blunt, but I feel like he's been trying to get me laid." She said looking at him.

"Yeah me too and he won't have any luck with me, I'm too damn grumpy looking." He smiled at her.

"Well, he won't have much luck with me either. He knows how I am, know that I don't do that." He saw her shiver and pulled off his coat slowing down to drape it around her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole one night stand thing, I just don't like it. They don't know me, they don't know my insecurities, they don't know that I don't like…" She realized what she was about to say and remembered that this wasn't Gaila or Nyota, this was Leonard, and he, was a man.

"Don't like what? Sex?" He asked praying to god that wasn't the answer.

"Oh, no! Not at all, I like sex plenty, with the right person of course." God now she felt like she sounded like a slut. "I just don't like it when they go….uh…." It took her at least fifteen tries to say it and by then they were at the burger shop and ordering. When they were walking with their dinner in their hands she finally blurted out, "I don't like it when guys go down on me."

He looked at her shocked, it was very rare to find a woman who didn't like this and normally it was because of some kind of abuse and he hesitantly asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer, "Why?"

"Promise you won't go all doctory on me?" She took a bite of her burger avoiding looking at him at all costs.

"I'll try, I promise." He looked at her already knowing that she was on birth control from the immense pain she was put in from periods, which he was sure she felt awkward about him knowing considering they were friends.

"It hurts; I've never been with someone who had done it right. Either I can't even feel it or it's too much pressure and I'm in pain." She looked a little ashamed. He was a little relieved to know that it wasn't anything abusive, but he also thought it was probably not something medical or wrong with her either.

"That's because none of your boyfriends seemed to have gotten to know your body, and from the sounds of them, I'm not really surprised." He took a sip of his drink, trying not to sound too desperate and more like a friend.

"Yeah, I know. I used to have the worst taste in guys." She laughed as they approached their building and when they returned to studying she could help but feel grateful the conversation about sex was over, she felt herself in need of another cold shower and it didn't help that the man she wanted was already in her bed, but definitely not for that reason.

They situated themselves on their respective sides of the bed and Eve had found him more comfortable than the headboard. She leaned back against his arm at an angle, but it was enough contact to distract them at first and neither of them knew it. Leonard was finally able to get back to where was on his notes and Eve just continued on skimming for any information she might have missed.

She didn't realize it but she had started dozing off and her head rolled back onto his shoulder. He looked over for a minute and noticed she was asleep and figured she must have been exhausted from her test earlier to fall asleep in such an awkward position.

Fifteen minutes later he felt the urge to readjust as a part of his thigh were going numb. He carefully shifted his body to match her angle lifting her slightly to slide his leg under. When he put her back down she began to stir and he quickly stopped moving, not wanting to wake her. It wasn't until her hand caught a part of his shirt right by where her face was on her chest did he realize she was just getting more comfortable too. He took a moment to take in the image of the girl who was curled up on him now, Eve a girl whose presence demanded attention anytime she entered a room (even though most times she never wanted it, he told himself) and who held herself so poised and proper most of the time when she wasn't hyper, was now curled up in a somewhat fetal position while cozily nuzzling herself against his chest. This he wanted to get used to.

He went back to studying and in order to turn the page in his book he had to wrap his arm around her and it just made her cuddle herself more into him, her head was now right up into the crook of his neck and he could smell the sweet pomegranate scent in her hair and wished he could smell the vanilla of her skin over it. He as a doctor understood how people had their own scents, but what he didn't understand is how she seemed to just emit a creamy vanilla smell and it killed him, because that was of course his favorite flavor.

Eve started awake when she heard a book hit the ground and it made Leonard stir underneath her. She blushed when she remembered that she had fallen asleep on the poor man but was too tired to be embarrassed or care and he also must have somehow fallen asleep with her on top of him. The lights were dim because it had sensed their decreased movement and slower breathing rates.

"Sorry." He quietly said removing his arm, letting her up.

"It's okay." She rolled over her face landing on a pillow and fought with the blankets a little in order to get them from under her to over her.

"I'll head out." He said swinging his legs over this side of the bed.

"Shut up, and get your ass under the sheets. You fell asleep too and there's no point in you walking back to your room when you're already here." She mumbled swinging her arm behind her to smack the bed that was there. He hesitated for a minute, "Sleep, now."

He admitted defeat and got under the sheets too tired to argue. He laid down and founding himself looking at her back desperately wanting to reach out and touch her. She missed where his arm had been and since she had already won one argument due to his exhaustion, reaching behind her once more she found where his hand was and pulled it to her waist and he helped the rest of the way by scooting closer to finish wrapping his arm around her. This time he nuzzled into her shoulder, feeling her breaths having already slowed, and inhaled a sweet smell of vanilla pomegranate cream. As he fell asleep he knew that he would have the hardest time thinking of the girl he was currently wrapped around as just a friend ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I had the day off and was bored and became a caffeinebunny and that's why there were two in one day haha. I know there isn't a lot of interaction in this one but I felt that it was needed with the subplot of her separate division.**

When Leonard sat down at the table he could see a slight annoyance on Eves face from all of Jims questions, "So what was it like?"

"It was like jumping off a diving board, except it was from a shuttle and I was diving from the stratosphere." She put a fry in her mouth. McCoy hated the thought of her jumping out of a shuttle from that high, all the things that could go wrong, and they would go wrong with her.

"God that must have been so amazing!" Jim seemed to almost squeal at the thought.

"Man and people say that I'm an adrenaline junkie." She rolled her eyes at him and he looked at her with a matter-of-factly face.

"No people say you have a death wish." Jim pointed at her and McCoy hated hearing those words referring to her.

"So, since you failed the Kobayashi Maru again, your done with it right?" Leonard asked saving this girl from any further questions and couldn't help but notice the look of pure thanks in her eyes.

"For now, I have to study some more and decide a different tactic before I figure out if and when I'm gunna do it again." He smiled and both of his friends rolled their eyes at him. As they continued their conversation Leonard could see how exhausted Eve was from the adrenaline crash she probably had suffered an hour or so ago and he regretted that they had nothing to study that night and they wouldn't fall asleep like they had many times before. He cursed himself for still choking when it came to talking to her about how he felt.

As they were preparing to get up from their meal Captain Pike and two other men approached the table they were standing up from. Pike looked at Eve and she could see the worry looked he wore, "Its time."

"Today?" She asked, of all the days the one where she was tired.

"Yes, you had a shuttle dive today and the Admiralty Board figured that the two could go together to see how well you work with more than one trial in a day." He motioned his arm for the girl to begin walking with the two men and she just nodded and began following them. Pike now turned his attention to the two men left at the table, "If you two would report to Arena A-24 in an hour that's about when the test should be starting."

Eve followed the two men with Pike walking behind her, "These men are going to take you to a shuttle, it's going to take you to one of our training facilities right outside of the city. In the following room you'll find your uniform and once you're changed you'll be on your way. The basis of your mission is that you have been taken prisoner and you have to fight your way out to a beam up spot. McCoy will be monitoring you the whole time and Jim will be helping you out as much as he can."

She turned towards the door and it slid open, "Eve, I can't go with you past this point, but these gentlemen will take good care of you. You're only going to have three hours in order to pass."

She nodded at him and disappeared through the doors and he began to head off towards the arena. Eve noticed the folded clothing on the bench and stripped off her cadet reds and placed them where the uniform had been. It was a Starfleet issue and the pants clung to her legs but still allowed for flexibility just like she liked and the shoes were very similar to her combats and she bounced on the slight heels they had and already knew these were going to be so much better than the flat boots she had worn for the past three years as a cadet. Once she had her under shirt on, the last thing was the regulation shirt, which was normally either red, blue, or yellow, but since she would be starting a new department and this test was already assuming she was in it, the shirt was purple. She pulled her hair out of the collar of it and figured she should probably put it up while she had the chance. Taking a rolled up sock she kept in her skirt pocket she quickly put her hair up into an old-fashioned military bun and headed for the door. As soon as she passed it she felt the light pressure of a hypospray against her neck and the world began to go black as the sleeping hypo took its effect over her.

When Leonard and Jim walked into the arena an hour later they were surprised to see the room full of cadets and commanders sitting in chairs with eyes on the screens waiting for the girl who was currently being strapped into a chair, passed out, to wake up. Even though her hair was up and she wore a uniform McCoy knew it was Eve and both he and Jim quickly bounded down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom Leonard saw both Nyota and Gaila sitting in the front row and walked over to them quickly before one of the Admirals informed them what they would be doing, "I didn't know this thing was going to be public."

"Neither did we until we got the message an hour ago." Gaila answered him looking unhappy about the spectacle her friend was about to be made into.

"I guess the board thought that it would be a good way for everyone to get to see the possible new department." Nyota said with her arms crossed, she seemed even more pissed than Gaila, "The worst part is people are making bets about it."

"Anybody who would bet against Eve clearly has never shared a sparring mat with her." The same Asian man who Leonard had still never met but saw Eve spar with on multiple occasions leaned forward from the second row to add and all three of them agreed with him.

"Bones!" Jim yelled as the Admiral approached. He quickly walked over to where the two were standing waiting for him and listened.

"Doctor McCoy, your main job is to make sure that she doesn't get injured severely and if she does to let us know to pull the plug. Kirk, you will be talking to her through the headset she will hopefully find and to help guide her through the structure like a captain would. She has three hours to successfully escape and get to a beam out zone in order to pass, however you cannot let her know how much time has passed. The clock will start when she begins to wake up, until then begin to familiarize yourself with the equipment in front of you. Your help could determine whether she passes or fails."

"No pressure." Leonard mumbled, already knowing what he was looking at, it was a life signs monitor that would help him to keep an eye on if anything was broken or injured in anyway. Jim on the other hand had the floor plan of the building she was in and trying to figure out how the best way would be to get her to the beam out zone and since it was five stories below her and on the other side he had his work cut out for him.

He looked up to the three screen in front of him and saw Eve lying motionless in what looked like an old dentist chair from three different angles, two were opposing angle from opposite top corners of the room and the third from directly across from her as if it were lying on a table.

She began to stir and the room quieted down as one of the admirals said to start the clock. Leonard and Jim just watched her as she became more aware knowing they could do nothing until she found her communicator. Her heart rate became fast as she realized that her hands were tied down and he watched as is began to slow, she must have remembered what had happened.

Eve tried lifting her hands and they wouldn't go more than an inch, next she tried to wiggle one of her hands free but they were tied to securely for that, one was however tied more loosely than the other.

"Well he did say that I would be a prisoner guess it would only be proper that I was tied down decently." She mumbled and Leonard watched as she bent her head down to one of her arms to try and bite the confinements off. After a few minutes of that not working she finally gave up knowing what she must do, "I know I'm probably going to regret this, time is of the essence."

He watched as she folded her left hand in on itself then the screen in front of him started beeping, "Bones, what'd she do?"

Leonard looked at Jim with a face that displayed his how unpleased he was, "She just broke her thumb joint, it'll make her hand more flexible."

They continued to watch as she now freed herself from the chair and hopped down, her legs buckling under her and she quickly grabbed the side of the chair to support herself. Her vision was blurry and it must have been the after effects of the hypo. As she turned around and braced herself on the chair she noticed something sitting on the table across from her.

The men watched as her eyes focused on the center camera and began making her way towards it, still leaning on the chair. She picked the visor up and placed it placed it over her head, the screen helping to focus her vision slightly. "Kirk, McCoy, anyone there?"

Her voice came through louder this time as the visor was picking it up easier with proximity, Jim leaned down to the speaker, "Yeah Princess, we're both here."

"Good Doctor" Which was something she called him only when they had to be professional or she was teasing him, "Why is my vision blurry and my body kind of sluggish?"

"Probably an after effect of the hypo," He said and watched as she stumbled to the cabinet that had been placed in the corner of the room. When she opened the doors there was a pile full of hyposprays laying in front of her, "Try and find one that's a really light blue, it should fix it."

"Okay, light blue as in one drop of coloring or light blue as in the sky?" She grabbed the only two light blue ones she could see and held them out not sure if he could see them or not.

"One drop, it's in your left hand." He said and she now knew he could see her, thank god. Unsnapping the vial she quickly pressed the button and heard it release the medicine into her neck.

"Alright then, purple, that's a sedative, green is a pain-killer, which I might want to save until I'm in more pain, and clear, my favorite." She spoke stashing one green, one clear, and the rest of the purple hypos in the open spots on her belt.

"Good to know you read my school books too." She heard he deep voice say in her ear and it made her smile.

"I got bored." She said walking over to the door putting her back on the wall right next to it. She hadn't found any weapons in the room and the restraints she had had on were hook to the chair so they were also useless to her, "Kirk, any idea what I'm walking into?"

"That's a negative, the only life sensor I have on the screen is you and something tells me you're not alone in there." Jim answered her back somewhat jokingly but still serious, he knew how bad she wanted this.

She move her hand in front of the door and the sensor picked it up and began sliding open and as an arm came through the door she twisted it aiming it at the man who was on the opposite side of the frame from the man who held the stunner that now shot, knocking him unconscious. She pulled on the arm dragging the man in and Leonards sensors went off at the pressure put on her broken hand and watched as she punched the guy in the face knocking him out.

She was happy to have a weapon now, but noticed the charge battery was almost dead, "Of course, this will only last me a few rounds."

"Go to your left and down the hallway, after three doors the fourth with open up to stairs, go down them." She heard Jim in her ear and did what he said, he followed it up with a joke like always, "You get through this Princess and I'll buy you a bottle of Jack, I know it's your favorite."

She heard this while punching a guy in the throat as she had entered the stairwell, "While I enjoy the motivation Jay, let's try and keep focused?"

Her accent had slipped out with this statement and Leonard didn't think it was because she was angry because she had a hint of amusement in her voice. He pulled Jim back to where she couldn't hear them in the com, "Jim, you need to get her though this maze as soon as possible, she was tired before she even left for the exam, and with that hours' worth of rest she got she has to be feeling it."

"I know Bones, I heard it in her voice too." His friend looked concerned for Eve for the first time since Leonard had met him and he was only taken back to the screen by the sound of a hypo going off. By the time he had looked it was already empty and falling to the floor as she stood by the door getting ready to open it.

"Eve! What the hell did you just use?" He said checking her vitals for any sign knowing that they would be starting to change depending on what she used.

"My favorite hypo. Adrenaline." He could hear the smile in her voice as the energy began to hit her. She busted in to the hallway taking out as many people as she could with the stunner before it died then moved to using what the room at her disposal. She flipped a table knocking over two men with it and was somehow managing to avoid all of the shots that were being sent her way. Leonard had never seen her fight anywhere other than a sparring mat or just finishing a fight that Jim had started and he was dumbfounded by someone could move as fast as she seemed to be. She broke the leg of a bar stool off after shattering it on a man's back and began using it to ward off the others who were approaching her, she could only assume that all the stunners had been given with almost dead batteries since they were no longer in use. After finishing off the last man Leonard looked at the panel of Admirals and noticed the impressed look on their faces. "Where to now Kirk?"

"Across the room from where you came in, follow it down and on the next floor just run down the hallway, your half way there." They watched as the screen that was her visor bobbed up and down really quick in acknowledgement. Leonard looked at the clock, she only had two hours left and three more floors to go.

When she came out into the hall way she used the barstool leg again on one of the two guys in the hallway and cursed as it snapped in half, she wouldn't be able to use it again without killing someone. The second man was already firing his stunner at her and Leonard could hear Nyota gasping behind him as one almost hit her. She ran down the hallway and when another blast was about to hit her she jumped letting one foot hit the wall and bounce her to the other before slamming a sedative hypo into his neck. However when she landed her weight was off-balance by her elbow catching on the man's collar and they heard her swore.

"Finish down the hallway and its more stairs in the last door on the right." Jim directed her ignoring the slight limp she now had. He was about to pull Leonard back but he was speaking into the microphone before Jim got to him.

"It's just a sprain Eve, you've had way worse." He knew lying to her or keeping it a secret wouldn't make her stop, so letting her know that there wasn't much damage was the best he could do in letting her know it wasn't going to hinder her more than just a limp.

"Strange, I would have figured with my luck I would have dislocated it." And she heard the doctor laugh.

"Even if ya had, it wouldn't have stopped ya." She smiled as she went down the stairs, careful of her ankle. When she opened the door she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fucking shit!" Jim and Leonard looked up to see what had her saying that and had the crowd behind them in murmurs. Three large fans were in the screen with only a thin bridge going underneath them and she couldn't see the bottom of what the bridge was over. "Jay tell me there was another way around."

"No! Ever route above you takes you to this room. You have to go through it." She listened to him getting frustrated.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." She had no idea how much time she had left and was worried it wasn't enough for her to take her time. She knew the only way to get through these fans with the speed they were going was to make a straight shot of it and she didn't want to trust her ankle on that bridge, there was only one thing else she could think to do. Backing up all the way into the stair well and began running, as soon as she hit the bridge she hit the floor using the sliding momentum to take her under the first fan which had almost grazed her face so she turned her head to the side and felt the breeze as she slid under the second one slower than the first.

"She's not gunna make it." Leonard her Nyota mumble through what must have been through her hand but he didn't look to see his eyes on the screen with his peripheral vision on her vitals. She pushed her hands to the bridge and have it a good shove attempting to get some speed back and the action was just enough to push her trough with just the fan blade slicing through her fore arm since hadn't been able to move it in time.

"Yes!" He heard Gaila yell through the silence that had covered the room and other people began letting out little breathy laughs.

He watched as she sluggishly stood up and he knew that the adrenaline had worn off, synthetic serums always wore off faster than pure ones. He hoped to encourage her, "You're looking great Eve, you have minimal injuries, none of which will hinder your performance."

"Thanks Doc, good to know." She breathed our relieved, the adrenaline hadn't been covering up something before it disappeared.

"Through that set of stairs and you should be home free." She heard Jim in her ear and his words sounded like a godsend. Her body was so shaky from that last room and her muscles were screaming from the pain of that morning and this. A dream about one of the men that had been talking in her ear had left a restless night's sleep and she just wanted to pass out.

She went down the stairs and was surprised to see no one in this room but a spotlight on a beaming pad, not wanting to waste any more time she took off running, ignoring the screaming pain in her ankle and the light headedness from the blood pouring down her arm.

Leonard could see her starting to drag her feet as she ran and looked at her vitals and knew it was from blood loss, but nothing important had been hit. He bent down to a medical pack that was under the table and began looking for something to wrap it up in for when she got there, "Jim as soon as she reaches that pad I need you to beam her out."

"Oh don't worry I'm already waiting." And Leonard did notice that his hand was already hovering above the button that would bring her there. As her feet hit the pad the screen showed her body being surrounded by circles of white light.

When Eve arrived in the arena she was met by a roaring applause and was greeted by bones running up to catch her as she stumbled forward, but didn't fall. He helped to support her as he began wrapping up her arm in gauze. "What was my time?"

He mumble against his chest distracted him until he realized what she had asked, he pulled her away from him for a moment, "An hour and a half."

Her face lit up and he tied off her bandage before she was tackled and lifted up by Jim, who was now swinging the girl around, while yelling "You did it!"

The applause died down as the Admirals stood up and Barnett walked over to her. Jim put her down standing at attention and Leonard dammed the rules and stood behind her, helping to support her, he was her doctor after all.

"You are quite impressive while in action." Barnett looked at her with admiration, "Congratulations Cadet, you are the first combat specialist Lieutenant Hunter."

And with that she beamed as he placed the Starfleet emblem on her uniform, saying that she was now a proper member of the organization but she knew she still had to finish her courses. Barnett told her to turn around and the crowd stood up again in a wild applause and Eve couldn't help but smiling as Gaila and Nyota cheered her on. She suddenly felt a body up against her shoulder and that gravelly voice in her ear, "Good job, darlin'."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thanks Len. I think you might need to brace my leg and hand now though."

"Yeah I do, and you've done enough damned walking on that leg." He said scooping her up off the floor and left through a side door to head back to her room with Jim close behind.

"I can walk on it, you don't have to carry me." She said looking at her lap with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well, if he didn't do it I was going to." Jim said, "The sooner it gets better the sooner we can go out and celebrate!"

She laughed at him and Leonard only rolled his eyes. When they got to her room, Leonard used a water proof material to wrap up her injuries since she had stated she wanted to take a shower. As she stepped into the warm stream of water she wished that Jim hadn't been in her room because being in the doctors arms like she was earlier had done more than just put butterflies in her stomach. She halfway wished she had the courage to invite him in with her even if Jim hadn't been in the room. She sighed at herself and dried herself off with a towel changing into the t-shirt and shorts she had brought in there with her she left the room and flopped down on her bed next to where he was sitting.

"Where's Jim." She asked flipping her head to look at him.

"He said something about being hungry and wanting to go prepare for tonight, I think he's assuming you want to celebrate." He marked the page in his book.

"Oh, I do, but right now I just want to sleep."

"Then sleep! It's your damn celebration do it whenever you want to." He looked at her and she laughed.

She rolled over to his side and he wanted to curl up to her like he has done before but that's always when they are both half asleep from studying. Her hand subconsciously began searching for his as he already noticed that her breathing had begun to slow even though she wasn't even under the covers. He moved his hand over to where hers was searching, just to see if that's what she was looking for and as soon as she had it she pulled him beside her and held onto it around her waist as she fell asleep with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Eve sat next to Leonard as Jim went to go and get them more drinks. Tonight they were celebrating Leonard and Gaila passing their exams. She couldn't help be aware of his knee touching hers and it made her stomach to flip as she heard him speak close to her ear so she could hear him over the music, "Don't think that you're gettin me to dance with you tonight, it's my celebration after all."

She rolled her eyes at him with a smile, "If it truly was then we wouldn't even be here."

He shrugged his shoulders and she knew that she was right by him not arguing back, although she wished he would if just to have his breath on her ear again. Jim put the drinks down on the table and she took hers sipping it. She turned to look at Gaila who was quite enjoying herself with Nyota, as she didn't have to worry about studying anymore and Eve couldn't help but smile at her friend, knowing the feeling.

"What the fuck is that prick doing here?" Jims voice took her away from admiring her friend and both her and Leonard went looking in the direction to where focused on. Leonard saw standing at the door a tall and very handsome young man, many of the women by the door were admiring him and he wondered how Jim knew him. When his friend went to make a move to stand up Eve grabbed his arm pulling him back in the chair.

"Jay, don't. If you make a scene then he will see us for sure." She said, her eyes looking a little scared as she talked to her friend.

"Eve! You expect me to sit here and do nothing? That asshole put you in the hospital!" Jim said gesturing towards the man who none of them noticed looking at them.

"What?" Leonard almost yelled.

"Jay, you make it sound so much worse than it was." She said trying to wave him off but Leonard could tell it was as bad as he made it sound, especially since Jim hadn't used his pet name for her.

"He broke three of your ribs, blacked your eye so bad you could barely see for two days, and then tried to say it was just because he loved you." Jims hand was now on her shoulder.

"Wait was this one of your boyfriends?" Leonard asked and she just nodded.

"Hey there gorgeous." Leonard watched as she seemed to freeze at the voice that belonged to the man.

"Hey there jackass." Jim looked like he was about ready to kill the man and Leonard agreed with him.

"Spencer, I didn't know they let you out of jail." She looked at him seeming to have regained her confidence, "Shocking how you end up in the same place as me after all these years."

"Not shocking at all, I asked my dad where I could find you. He just hired someone like he always used to hire you. Never expected you to join Starfleet, I bet you look hot in the uniform." He placed his hand on the table leaning towards her.

"More than you could ever imagine." God how was she ever able to stand this douche, but then again back then she wasn't sitting next to a man like Leonard McCoy.

"I would love to do more than imagine it." He said putting his hand on her shoulder and letting it run down to her elbow.

"Remove your hand before I do it for you." She was shocked when the words came out of her mouth. She knew she was a girl who could take care of herself but this man, he made her feel, she didn't even want to think it because she wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Oh come on you know you missed me." He said before pulling her from the seat by her arm and pressing his mouth to hers. The shock didn't even have to settle in because it was over in an instant and she realized that Leonard had gotten up and pulled her out of the reach of this man and she was now pressed up against his chest, Jim had also stood up waiting to see what Eve was going to do, she deserved more than him to get to beat the shit out of this man.

"You have no idea what you're messing with." She spat at him.

"Oh I think I do, I know you missed me, I can see it in your eyes. You missed everything about me," He took a step towards her, "You missed me on top of you."

"Oh god, don't make me vomit." And when those words left her mouth the man went back to his old ways, that temper from always getting what he wanted bubbling back to the surface, and his fist connected with her jaw. She was knocked so hard that she fell out of the comfort of Leonards space but she felt his arm grabbing for her and it gave her just the strength she needed to defeat this demon from her past. Grabbing his arm she spun sending her leg out and it connected with his face sending him flying into a support beam hitting the other side of his face.

Once he got up he made for Eve once again but she was ready and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back. She followed the path he had taken and knocked him on the ground. Leonard saw the pure hate and fury in her face as she began punching the man. Her lips were moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying to him. Jim made his way over to try to pull her off of her ex before it got really bad but she just gave him a strong shove sending him backwards and they knew there was nothing they could do to get her off of her victim.

"What the hell is she saying to him?" Leonard ask helping his friend up.

"No mercy." He mumbled.

Christopher Pike was about to open the door to the bar he and a few of his fellow captains were going to have drinks at to celebrate shore leave. Even though this bar was generally full of younger kids, they always met up here on shore leave to remind them of their academy days. When he walked in he recognized a few faces. Scanning the room he noticed there was a fight and McCoy was there supporting Kirk, who he was shocked to see didn't have any damage. Then his eyes fell upon the fight and he immediately knew who the girl on top, he'd know that wavy hair anywhere.

Pike ran to where Eve was beating a man senseless and as she lifted her arm for another hit he quickly looped his own around it, locking hers in the grip of his elbow and putting his hand on the back of her neck, effectively stopping her next hit. He listened as the girl let out an angry yell, while he was pulling her up and taking her into one of the bars back rooms, as he passed by Kirk and McCoy he looked at them and they saw the anger in his eyes, "You two with me, now!"

They followed him into the room as he let Eve go and she fell forward a few steps, Pike was the first to yell, "What the hell Eve!" When she turned to look at him, his gaze softened by her scared look and almost quivering lip, he then turned to Kirk, "Why the hell didn't you stop her?"

"I tried sir, but she shoved me off. There was nothing I could do! Not that the asshole didn't deserve it." Jim looked at the man with a little bit of frustration.

"Oh, yeah what the hell did he do in order to deserve getting beaten into a bloody pulp?" He asked not wanting to look at Eve who was still just standing there. He heard the sink in the room turn on and assumed McCoy was getting ready to clean the blood off of her.

"Sir, that was one of Eve's exes. His name is Spencer," Jim started to explain but was cut off by Pike.

"The bastard that put you in the hospital for a week?!" Pike looked at her as she slowly nodded her head and the Captain rushed over to the girl, "Oh, Eve. Kirk, go out there and handle the situation, if I see that bastard I'm liable to finish what she started."

Jim nodded and headed out the door and Eve started to mumble, "He…He hit first…He always hit first."

Leonard was angered by these words that meant the man she had just beaten had hurt her on more than one occasion. Pike put his hand on the girls face and was saddened that she wouldn't meet his eyes, she was just looking down towards the ground behind him, still mumbling, "But…but th-this time, I-I was awake. I-I was able to hit back. An-and he needed to get hit." She finally looked at the man who was gingerly holding her. "He-he needed to know what it felt like."

Her breaths were uneven as Chris couldn't hold back anymore, he took the shaking girl in his arms and held her, not caring that she was covering in blood and ran his hand over his hair like he used to when she got nightmares, "Shh, it's okay sweetheart."

Leonard didn't know what Eve's dad was like, she never really talked about him, but he hoped he was something like Pike, hoping that he would be comforting her like he watched the Captain do. When he pulled back and sat her down she wiped the blood from her mouth across her lips with a shaky hand. Leonard didn't know if this was to try and get it off or to try to cover the fact that she had been kissed by that thing he didn't even want to call a man. He walked over with the rag and began wiping it from her chin where it had dripped down, not going near her mouth yet, just in case.

"McCoy, I want you to clean her up as best as possible then take her back to her room. Keep her there no matter what, I need to go and handle this situation. I don't care if you have to sedate her to keep her there, she doesn't leave." And with one last look at the still trembling girl, he paused and gave her a kiss on the head and left the room.

It was silent as Leonard wiped the blood from her knuckles, her hands still shaking but she didn't flinch when he ran the cloth over the broken skin. Finally the only thing left was her mouth and he slowly brought the wet rag up to her mouth and he hesitated, before she grabbed his hand and moved it for him, letting him know that she was ready for the taste of blood to be off of her lips. "Let's get you home."

He helped her up and put an arm around her to keep her steady and to help hide her shakiness from the crowd that was probably awaiting them. She pushed herself against his side and as they moved into the room full of people she grabbed the side of his shirt so tight that the generally loose fabric was pulled taut. Spencer was being loaded into an ambulance as they left the bar and they heard him yell, "You'll pay for this you slut!"

Leonard expected her to turn around and lunge for the man but she just clung tighter to his side. She didn't feel like she had to go after Spencer anymore, when she was in Leonards arms, she didn't need anything but that smell of antiseptic and right now, whisky. When they entered her room he sat her down on the bed and grabbed the small med kit that all room had and cut off a strip of gauze and then cut it in half, just thin enough to where it didn't hinder her hand movements, but still covered her cuts.

When he was done he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and take a breath releasing the anger he had felt knowing what that piece of shit had done to that sweet, beautiful woman in the other room. As he left a book violently hit the wall next to him and he saw her braced on the nightstand her hands gripping it so tight that they were pale. She turned to see him there and where the book had landed, "Shit, I'm sorry."

He took a few steps closer to her and she turned around looking defeated, "He just made me feel so weak back then. Hell I was weak back then. I was twenty and wanted to be in love, the same love that my parents had."

He was standing in front of her now and she continued, "His father was one of my most frequent clients. And he was nice and we hit it off. Then it started and he would come into the room in the middle of the night and start hitting me while I was asleep. He had a new excuse every time, I had been out to late or I spent too much time working. I thought it was love so I didn't do anything. Every time he would hit me though he would say 'No mercy for a whore' or 'No mercy for the weak' and I began to believe him, that I was weak, that I didn't deserve mercy. It wasn't until he put me in the hospital that I finally came to my senses. Anybody who loved me would never make me go to a place that I hated. Jay was always my emergency contact information so when he got there I told him what happened and since we were in public he couldn't do what I just did to him, even though I know he wanted to. Spencer got arrested and sent to jail and his father wouldn't bail him out, fearing that it would stop my working for him."

Leonard couldn't help himself, he moved in closer and held this girl that he felt so much for as close to him as he could, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She pressed her head into his chest and took in a broken breath, taking his shirt into her fist once again. He held her there for what was probably only a few minutes but for him it felt like a lifetime with their bodies pressed together and his lips bent down pressed up against her hair. Finally she pulled her head back and looked up at him, but didn't move away from him, "I'm sorry, I ruined your celebration."

"Don't worry about it, darlin'. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He took his hand and gently placed it on her cheek, cupping her face. She closed her eyes pressing her face into it and he swore he felt her shiver. Eve knew there were rarely perfect situations to make a move and she felt like it would be a while before she ever got one this amazing ever again. When she opened her eyes to look up at him the first thing she saw were those, perfectly amazing pouty lips and she could no longer resist.

Leonard couldn't help but notice the look in her eye and then he felt her slowly going to her tiptoes, her body rising against his, and he quickly thought how much she had drank that night and realized it had only been one since their second round had gotten cut off, and he knew this was his chance. They were after all confined to her quarters for the night. She noticed his eyes beginning to shut as he began to lean down to make up for the distance she had left him to stop her, and the feelings in her stomach went wild. Their noses brushed and they both knew they were so close to having what they wanted.

_BANG BANG BANG_

She released the breath she didnt realize she had been holding and her head landed on his shoulder and his leaned back to look at the ceiling, but they were still holding each other, Leonard could help the phrase coming out of his mouth that came out as a bit of a yell, "Dammit Jim!"

"Evie! Open up!" They heard the distinct voice of Gaila and they knew they had to release each other. He straightened his shirt and headed for the door as she sat down on the bed. As it slid open Nyota and Gaila ran right passed him to their friend.

"They were worried and Pike told us that she was confined to quarters for the night." Jim said slapping him on the shoulder as he walked in. Leonard was so frustrated he could scream but as he went around to where Eve was being held by her two friends and Jim squatting in front of her the feeling went away. As much as he wanted to make her his, he could deny that it was nice to see her being comforted by her closest group of friends.

"Since you can't leave your room until the morning, we aren't leaving either. No one should have to fall asleep alone after being faced with something like that." Gaila said putting her head on Eves shoulder.

"Looks like we're having a slumber party." Jim said with a smile. Leonard just rolled his eyes but didn't miss the look that Eve gave him, it was something along the lines of_ I'm sorry I wish we could, but I really need my friends right now_, and he returned an understanding glance and enjoyed seeing the small smile breach her face.

Eve let the girls borrow some clothes so they didn't have to sleep in their going out ware and smiled when they both crawled up into the small bed on either side of her. Jim and Leonard were on the floor on either side of the bed and the five talked and laughed trying to get their friend to laugh and she realized that she had needed this. When they all laid down to go to sleep Eve was still in between the girls and as much as she loved the comfort they provided she couldn't help but wish that Leonard were in the bed with her.

Leonard stared up at the black ceiling remembering what it felt like to have her body against his, the soft feeling of her skin in his hand, the brief contact that their noses had made. He cursed Jim in his mind, knowing that if that knock had only been a few minutes later those light pink, perfectly formed lips, _her_ lips, would have been his. But if that had happened he wouldn't have wanted to open that door at all.

**A/N: Did I frustrate you guys? I hope so or I didn't do it right ;) I even got a little mad while having Jim knock on the door. I really want to know what you guys think because I'm not sure how good I am at the whole romance lovey thing haha So be sure to let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally caught up to the movie, not a lot of Len/Eve interaction but there will be in the next one! Let me know if its too repetitive because I feel like it slightly is from the movie haha**

"I can't believe that he's doing it again or that you agreed to do it." Leonard said placing his hand on the small of her back before opening the door to the building for her.

"I do all the Kobayashi Maru simulations. I'm surprised _you_ agreed to do it again." She smiled at him and didn't fail to notice that he didn't remove his hand from her. Since their almost kiss, neither one of them had had the gall to bring it up, but they had found themselves stealing little touches and walking closer than they ever had before.

"All of them? Why?" He asked giving her a sideways glance.

"I guess it's just some small hope that perhaps the ending will change."

"Whys that?" He asked looking at her fully, trusting her to navigate the hallway.

"Because the simulation was based on a real ship and it's not only to test how well the command officer will handle the situation, but to see if maybe one day someone will solve it so they can know how to proceed should it ever happen again." She said using her hip to push him to the side so she didn't collide with someone.

"I didn't know that." He said taking the fact in.

"Not many people do." She smiled at him due to this rare nugget of information that she had shared with him.

"One of those obscure textbooks you found in the library I take it?" He said pausing to open another door for her.

"Nope." She said looking a little sad. They entered the room and they took their seats which just so happened to be right next to each other. Jim was already sitting in the captain's chair when they got there and Leonard just rolled his eyes at the man.

Nyota sat down and looked very annoyed and the simulation started on her cue, "Sir, we are receiving a distress call from the U.S.S Kobayashi Maru, the ship had lost power and it's stranded, Starfleet has ordered them to rescue them."

Eve smiled at her friend knowing she wasn't hiding the annoyance in her voice. Jim repeated the last part of her phrase adding _Captain_ on to the end, emphasizing it, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was the only reason he kept taking the test. The alarm in the room started going off and she heard his damned voice next to her, she swore the effect it had on her were getting worse, "Two Klingon war vessels have entered the zone and are locking weapons on us."

"That's okay." Jim said and Eve turned to look at him wondering what he had up his sleeve. Leonard didn't care, this was ridiculous.

"That's okay?" He asked turning his chair, his knee bumping into her thigh as she turned back around to look at her screen. She listened to the men spit back and forth for a few moments and smiled at them.

"Their firing captain." She informed since Leonard wasn't looking and Jim went on to tell Nyota to alert medical to receive the crew of the other ship and now Eve really wanted to know what he was doing.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when were surrounded by Klingons, _Captain_." She heard her friend say the last word with more attitude than she would get away with if it hadn't of been a simulation, and if it hadn't of been Jim.

"Alert medical." He squinted at her. Eve listened again as Leonard and Jim went back and forth once more about the now firing Klingon ships.

"Oh I don't know should we maybe, fire back?" Leonard said most displeased. Jim simply answered back with a no and a bite of his apple and she couldn't suppress her laugh as Leonard just mumbled, "Of course not."

Out of nowhere the screens all began to flicker and everyone in the room paused but Jim. She now had a permanent smile on her face that Leonard couldn't help but notice, it lit up the part of the room she was in. She didn't know what Jim just did, but she was sure he was gunna pass this time. "Arm all photons prepare to fire on all the Klingon war birds."

"Yes sir." She still said with a smile.

"Jim their shields are still up." Leonard looked at him again.

"Are they?" He asked simply.

"No they're not." The drop in Leonards voice killed her.

"Fire on all enemy ships, one photon each should do it, let's not waste ammunition." He said to her and she began keying in the entry with a laugh.

"Target locked and acquired on all war birds. Firing." Leonard couldn't help but notice when Eve said certain words her British accent came out, and he know knew that _Firing_ was one of those words and he needed to look away. "All ships destroyed captain."

Jim made shooting noises then stood up to summarize what had just happened. While doing so he clapped Leonard on the back and stopped by her chair leaving his hand gently on her shoulder as he said, "And the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway."

She smiled at him shaking her head at her friend and the smile grew wider from the rolled eyes Leonard was giving him. They were dismissed and began leaving the room and as the three walked out Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "So ya happy?"

"Why?" She looked at him sideways.

"Doesn't matter, I just want to know if your happy." He said and she stopped pushing him up against the wall.

"James Tiberius Kirk tell me you have not been trying to pass that test just because of me?!" She almost yelled her finger in his chest.

"So, you're not happy? Cuz I thought you'd be happy that I saved the ship." He tilted his head at her and she released a breath they stood on her toes to give him a hug, which he returned.

"Yes, I'm happy. You're just a jackass though." Leonard was very confused as to what was happening.

"I feel like I'm missing something." He said and Eve stepped away from Jim looking at Leonard, then to a breath in, knowing she could trust the man with this information, after all she wanted to trust him with so much more.

"As I said earlier, the Kobayashi Maru was a real ship. The captain of that ship was none other than, Sarah Hunter, my mother." She told him with a sad smile.

"Oh god, Eve. I'm so sorry, no wonder you want the ending to change. But all those times, seeing the ship go down." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know, I just wanted to know that if it ever happened again then the child of that ship's captain wouldn't be burying an empty casket." She turned around and they began walking away with Leonard slipping his arm around her shoulder and Jim couldn't help but smile at his two friends, wondering if they'd sealed the deal yet. They decided to go get something to eat and Jim started trying to convince them to go out that night to celebrate, and both Eve and Leonard weren't having it remembering the last time they went out.

Her com was sitting on the table so they noticed it going off before the two men noticed there's. As she was checking the message, they were only pulling out their coms. She checked her watch and sighed beginning to stand up, "Academic Trial in 30. We gotta go change."

They separated in the hallway and she put on her damned reds and ran back down the stairs to find Jim and Leonard waiting for her. Leonard couldn't help but stare at the beauty bounding down the steps towards him, only she could make that boxy uniform look amazing. They walked into the room and arrived at their seats, Leonard in between his two friends and couldn't help but be aware of her leaning towards him due to her crossed legs. Her perfect muscular legs, they weren't thin like all the other girls they just had skin-tight around their bones, whereas Eve had calf definition and as a doctor he couldn't help but love that healthy look she had, but as a man he knew it would give him more to hold onto, more to feel wrapped around him while he was between those beautiful legs. Getting hit with an elbow from his right side, he knew Jim was letting him know that he was staring and the warmth moved from the lower region in his body to his cheeks.

They listened to Barnett explain why they were there and a red flag went up in Eve's mind, then as soon as Jims name was called she knew what it was about, that damned test. He calmly stood and moved himself down the aisle toward. Leonard knew she was concerned for their friend and he couldn't help but take her hand. They listened as Jim requested to face his accuser and she watched as a very familiar Vulcan stood up, she of course knew who the man was, one of her best friends was sleeping with him for Christ sake. Generally she had a respect for the man, as his less emotional tatics towards his work were very similar to hers when it came to what she did, emotion only clouds the mind when you're fighting and can leave you at a disadvantage. She just listened to the two men speak calmly back and forth to each other and when a certain set of words left the Spocks mouth she knew that Jims heart had paused just as much as hers, "You of all people should know Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death."

She felt Leonard running his thumb in circles at statement the Vulcan had just made and she squeezed his hand, watching her friend on the stand try to keep his composure as his father was brought into the conversation now. As the conversation went on she could hear the annoyance breaching his voice. She felt a sense of relief when a man came rushing up to where Barnett was sitting, handing him a PADD hoping it would end this trial.

"We have received a distress call from Vulcan, with our primary fleet engaged in the Lorenchin system, I hearby order all cadets to report to hangar one immediately, dismissed." The stood up and she felt guilty as they approached Jim for being thankful for the interruption. She didn't hear what Jim and Leonard were saying behind her, her eyes were on Nyota who was worriedly looking at Spock.

She stood there listening to the man as he was calling off names and the ships they were assigned to, "Hunter U.S.S Enterprise." She was with Pike and a little relieved at the fact and the relief soon became greater as she heard "McCoy U.S.S. Enterprise." As the man said dismissed she realized she hadn't heard Jims name, and he pointed the fact out following after the man, she and Leonard followed. They listened as the man explained that Jim was grounded and continued to walk off.

Leonard beat her to the reassurance, "Jim, the board'll rule in your favor, most likely." She would have personally left that last bit off, but it wasn't her mouth as much as she wished she could claim it. He paused for a moment then continued, "Look Jim, we gotta go."

Their friend turned faking that he was okay with it, shaking Leonards hand and then putting his hand on her shoulder and she frowned a bit when they turned to leave him standing there. After a few steps she stopped Leonard, "Len, we can't just leave him there looking like someone kicked is puppy."

"Dammit." Was all he whispered as he looked at her, knowing she was right, "Save us a seat on the shuttle, we'll be right there."

She watched as Leonard pulled Jim off to the side and started dragging him off somewhere and made her way to the shuttle, finding an empty row of three seats. She took the one by the window and propped her feet up on the chair and anytime someone would try and sit there she would say, "Sorry reserved for Senior Medical Staff."

She waited for there until she heard Leonards voice at the doors to the shuttle and got up to see if he needed any help getting Jim on board. When she arrived there she heard Leonard making a case about the Enterprise warping off into a crisis without him. She quickly looked at Jim who was having a hard time standing up on his own and was red in the face and noticed the gray uniform still hesitating and she pipped in, "Doctor, I told you he looked like he was getting worse!"

The man at the shuttle door looked between the two and finally gave up, "As you were." And she turned around and smiled as she heard Leonard grumble the same phrase back to the man. They went back to the seats she had saved and refused to sit next to Jim with him breathing as hard as he was, not wanting something to go wrong and have herself be in the way of Leonards work. They buckled up and the shuttle took off out of the hangar and over the golden gate bridge.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the massive station they were heading towards, each starship looking the size of a dime compared to it. She heard Leonard coaxing Jim to look out the window as he slightly leaned into her to get a better view himself. The shuttle headed for the bay on the ship and they passed over the NCC-1701 designation on the bottom of it. Once they landed they began navigating she heard Jim say the phrase, "I don't feel right, I feel like I'm leaking."

She tapped Leonard on the elbow and he looked at her, "That was my cue, I have to report to the brigde."

He nodded at her instantly missing her presence by his side as he pulled him over to avoid running into the same Vulcan from his trial. Taking Jim to the medbay changing room to get him out of his reds, he'd only wished that this room and been in the same direction as Eves.

She pulled the skirt of her dress down making sure it wasn't wrinkled, and thanked god that it was yellow and not red, because she was sick of that color, because right now she was a tactical officer and not a combat specialist. She made her way to the teleport and took her spot on the bridge standing at the console to the left of the captain's chair. Pike made his rounds saying that the Enterprise would have to receive her christening and listened to her friend as he piloted the ship. Eve watched as all the other ships took off into warp and the ship just hummed under Hikarus palm. The captain began to question the man as to who he was and saw the pride in his face as he introduced himself as their pilot.

She smiled to herself as Chris asked if the parking break was on and then let out a quiet laugh when Spock asked if it was the external inertial dampener since they were pretty much the same thing. Once the helmsman had pressed a few buttons she heard the captain say what she knew was his favorite three words, "Let's punch it."

And they were off.

Pike started asking the young man who was sitting next to Hikaru and when the boy turned around she wondered how long he had even been out of puberty. The kid had a very strong accent and had an issue keying in his authorization code because of it, but once he got it he was informing the entire ship of their mission. The parameters of their situation made her uneasy, there was something wrong. She began checking the shields and all things needed to keep the ship in one piece, just in case. Once she had done what she could for the time being her mind wandered to Leonard and how well he was putting up with Jim.

She didn't have to wait long before Jim was running onto the bridge followed closely by Leonard and Nyota, who she was surprised to see following the two men. Pike stood up and began almost yelling at Jim and he and Leonard were speaking at the same time and then she heard four words come out of Leonards mouth.

Pike thought the world of Eve and Leonard wasn't going to get her into trouble, she'd worked to hard for this, "I take full responsibility."

As soon as Jim said it was Rolmulans she knew her captain had had enough, "Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for the day. McCoy take him back to medical, I'll have words with you and Hunter later."

Leonard should have realized Pike wasn't an idiot, he'd helped raise someone like Eve after all and his eyes connected with hers and she just gave him a slight smile as he tried to pull Jim back to the medbay but he broke through the doctors grasp and continued talking to the captain. Spock stepped forward and they now began arguing, with Jim finally silencing him able to say what he'd been trying to get out since he barged onto the bridge. They all listened and listened to the words as she now knew what had made her unsure, a lightning storm in space. Once Nyota's subspace transmission was brought into the conversation, Eve saw Spock beginning to see logic that perhaps the bane of his simulation was in fact right. Once he voiced that it was a logical assumption, Pike set Nyota to check for any transmission in Vulcan space and she saw the slight smile on her friends face at her linguist skills being recognized by the captain. Once she couldn't hear anything Pike knew Kirk was right despite the fact that he vocalized it.

Chris looked at Eve and ordered, "Sheilds up, red alert." He realized she must have had one of her famous gut feelings because instead of the sequencing she would have had to have done for that order she just hit one button. As they exited warp debris from the other ships were scattered around them she heard Hikaru calling for evasive maneuvers and Pike telling her to adjust for forward shields. She went to work and followed every order without a thought, because as focused as she was her thoughts couldn't help but hear the voice in the back of her mind was on the classmates that she knew were on those other ships, and she had no idea where Gaila had been stationed.

Leonard went between looking at the scene in front of him to Eves fast paced hand movements diverting the shield where it needed to be. They all watched as the main body of a ship was in front of them and coming up fast, "Sulu, drop us down ninety degrees and Hunter make up for the rest with shields."

Everyones face looked the same as the Romulan ship came in to view, it had to be at least one hundred times larger than any federation ship. She heard Spock say they were locking weapons and her orders were to divert power to forward shields. "But sir the trajectory-"

She was cut off by Pike yelling again, "Forward shields!" and she cringed knowing what was coming. Once the impact had been made she knew that there had to be people on their ship that were dead. "Status report!"

"Shields at thirty-two percent, their weapons are powerful." Sulu said and she finished up with

"We can't take another hit like that!" Her voice was strained and Leonard knew that she felt like it was her fault that the ship had been hit, that she hadn't done her job well enough. Pike called for them to get in contact with Starfleet command but was informed by Spock saying that the communications were cut off by the beam going into the planet.

The captain cursed in his head and told them to prepare weapons and she began getting ready setting the targeting systems on essential parts of the enemy ship and Leonard could see the determination in her face, she wanted revenge. Just as Pike was about to give her the order to fire Nyota said that they were being hailed.

The bridge stopped as the tattooed face of a Romulan came up on the screen. He greeted the crew and Pike responded. The man introduced himself as Nero and the Captain went on to say that they wanted a ceasefire in hopes of negotiating with the Romulan empire. Nero went on to speak then pointed out Spock, by name. All heads turned to the Vulcan.

She listened to the men speak and went cold as she heard the captain of the other ship tell Pike he was to come over to their ship for negotiations and then ended the transmission. She could see by the look on Pikes face that he was going to do it and for once her heart spoke before her head, "Sir, you can't!"

"He'll kill you you know that." Jim said calmly off setting Eve's almost plea. Pike knew that he had to go in order to save his ship and Eve. He listened as both Kirk and Spock told continued to tell him why he shouldn't go. He had to come up with a plan to save his ship.

"Hunter, you're with me and I need other officers who have been trained in advanced hand to hand combat." He said and the pilot stated his training. Eve knew this was true for she had sparred with the man for two years. "Come with me, you too Kirk. You're not supposed to be here anyway."

They left the bridge with Leonard following them, which Eve assumed was to go assess the damage of the personnel that had been injured in the initial hit. She was aware of the man behind her but her focus was on Pike until she felt Leonard grab her elbow and slow their walking down so he could speak in her ear, "Whatever it is your about to do, for god sake be careful."

She looked back at him as she kept walking and the look in her eye told him that she would do the best she could.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright guys I was feeling nice so I decided I was going to give you all an early morning treat! I hope you guys enjoy this little nugget! And Le Pleiade I swear I made good on my promise! :)**

Eve was the first one suited up as she had already done a space dive before and Pike could see the look on her face, "I made the call Eve it was life support or deck six. That blood is on not your hands and don't you even think about trying to tell me otherwise."

"Doesn't mean I won't think it, sir." She had put herself into duty mode, he was her captain now and nothing else. They boarded the shuttle and she went up front with him to help with the controls, Pike knew just like everything else she did, she was great at flying a shuttle craft. She hesitated for a moment and looked at him, "You come back alive sir, that's an order."

"I'm the superior officer here Hunter." He looked at her as they were reaching the drop zone and she began heading to the back where the others were. She stopped by his chair not even turning to look at him.

"Then I guess you'll just have to court-martial me when you get back." She wasn't leaving him a way out no matter what. She grabbed onto the handles at the on the roof of the craft and as her body slammed against the ceiling she felt her adrenaline start pumping and then the pure ecstasy of it as her body began to free fall towards the drill. At three thousand meters she pulled her shoot along with Jim and Hikaru but Olsen kept going, they were all screaming at him and she watched as he finally pressed the button on his suit and hit the a part of the drill and got sucked in to the beam. She knew he was way too eager and it would get him into trouble but she never thought it would get him killed.

When they landed they began fending off the Romulans that had been inside the platform she had buckled her favorite weapons to her legs, sais. She found it a bit ironic as Hikaru pulled out a little stick that quickly unfolded into a sword. He was fighting with a European weapon and she was fighting with an Asian weapon. But she didn't have time to show her amusement as a Romulan was on her and she quickly blocked his attack, pushed his ax upwards and kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling over the side. She turned to see Sulu about to be attacked from behind and ran over shoving him out of the way, and in an instant she felt a searing pain in her side and her breath caught. He pushed the guy back into one of the blast that had been coming up through the drill and saw her as she fell to her knees, she was able to mumble, "Help Jim."

He ran doing what he said and helped Jim up and they both ran back to her, "I'm fine, I've had worse" She was holding her hand over the wound trying to keep as much blood inside her as possible and to not let them look at it, "We have to stop the beam."

"How Olsen had the charges?" She hears Sulu yell and she grabbed a gun that was by her leg and Jim picked up on what she was doing grabbing one too. Sulu joined them and they fired until the noise of the drill had stopped. The pain was getting worse and she fell onto her back trying not to writhe in it.

"Kirk to Enterprise, we need a beam out now, and have a medical team waiting Eve's been injured." Just then something dropped down past the platform and Sulu ran over to the edge to look over, as Jim got a message back that they were ready to be beamed the platform started moving up and she watched in horror as her friend disappeared over the edge, she didn't realize she must have yelled for him because Jim was already following him and she felt the warm sensation of the beam taking her body to the ship, not knowing what would become of them.

Leonard got to the transport room just as her body was reappearing on the platform and instantly noticed the pool of blood that was quickly forming around her. "Eve!"

He ran over to her and she reached for his shirt holding onto it, "I've had worse." He wasn't sure if this was the truth or she was just trying to convince herself, but he could see her eyes wide with the pain she was in and he picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the medbay. He laid her down on a biobed and began giving orders.

"Chapel, start prepping for surgery. You," He pointed to a young nurse he didn't know the name of yet, "Get the suit off of her and then cut the fabric of her under shirt away from the wound."

He ran over to the hypos and began extracting the green liquid when he heard her cry out in pain. He turned to see the nurse trying to cut around the fabric but doing a crappy job, "Dammit be careful! She hasn't been numbed yet!"

Leonard walked over to the girl who he could tell was in a lot of pain, and since he knew how high her threshold for it was, he knew it had to be bad. He went to go and stick the hypo in her next but a bloody hand went up to stop him, "Don't worry darlin' it's not a sedative, it's a pain killer. I'm not going to put you under."

She released his hand and his other one went to the side of her face which had a tear running down it now, she was in so much pain she couldn't even talk. Eve just kept staring into his eyes and that's what she needed to focus on, those light brown orbs underneath that concentrating brow that was watching the hypo go into her neck.

"What do you mean you aren't going to put her under?" The young nurse looked at him.

"She hates it and she's my patient. Now go see if Chapel is ready for surgery." He ordered and moved his face to look back at Eve, her breathing had slowed and her eyes had softened. "Is the pain going away?"

She just nodded at him then managed to get out, "How, how bad is it?"

"Nothin' I couldn't stich up in my sleep." He avoiding the real question and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he was given the okay to roll her into another room, "I'm going to roll you on your side now so I can get to it okay?"

"Okay." She said weakly and she could feel his hands on her lower and upper back not near where her waist had been split and she didn't gasp from the pain, in fact she couldn't feel any pain what so ever.

"Nurse Chapel is going to give me a hand, are you alright with that?" He asked softly moving her hair from her back so no blood got in it.

"That's fine, I like Christine, she's nice." He could tell the drugs were making her loopy. He put on his sterile clothing and moved around her so he would be at her back, and she must have noticed his change in clothes, "You look better in your medical uniform than in scrubs."

Leonard was taken aback by this, she had barely seen him in his blue uniform, she had been in pain for most of it and the other she was concentrated on the fire fight they were in. Did she really pay that much attention to him?

He knew he needed to distract her from the fact he was about to start patching her up because she had a thing about 'people playing with her insides' as she called it, "So, you're in the mood to talk huh? Tell me about your day."

"You've been there for most of it, silly. But it didn't go near the way I had wanted it to." She slurred back at him and Chapel made an amused noise.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" He asked wanting to keep her talking.

"Well mainly because six of our ships got decimated and I got my side sliced open. But I was referring to the fact that I was going to finally make myself have the courage to tell someone how I felt about them." He paused for a moment and wondered, no prayed that it was him that she was referring too. It had only been a few weeks since their almost kiss.

"Oh well, I'm sure you will still have the courage once we get back home." He reassured her trying to not sound too excited. There was a beep at the door and the nurse who had hurt Eve earlier was informing him that Jim and a man named Sulu wanted to see Eve. "It's a damned surgery room!"

"Let them in Len, they have the same amount of dirt on them as I currently do." She said with a smile.

He couldn't say no to her when she was like this, "Fine, let 'em in."

They came in and Jim instantly came over and took her hand which was balled up by her face, "I knew he wouldn't have the heart to sedate you, princess."

"Leonards, just sweet like that." She mumbled her eyes a little dazed. "I'm glad you guys made it."

"I owe both you and Kirk my life." Hikaru smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I know how you can pay me back. I want a sword like yours." She continued to smile.

He pulled his now retracted sword out of his pocket and went to hand it to her, "Hell, you can have mine."

"No," She said before he made it all the way to her, "That's too easy, this is your life were talking about. Plus gold isn't my color."

Leonard wasn't really paying attention but when he heard Sulu ask what her favorite color was he said the answer not thinking about it, "Purple."

"Someone paid attention." She said and he could hear the smile on her face.

"Bones, how much longer is it gunna take?" Jim asked looking from her to Leonard.

"Not much longer, thankfully it was a clean cut, all I had to do was stitch a few tubes shut and I'm working on her skin now and then I'll be done." Eve listened thinking that for so little time to be stitched up, the pain was immense.

"Guess I'm gunna have a new surgery scar. I hear some men find them attractive." She said and saw Jim smile in front of her face and she heard Leonard laugh a breath through his nose.

* * *

Less than an hour after she was out of surgery she was standing on the bridge, rubbing her temples while listening to the men argue about what they should do. Jim had asked that she be there and instantly she flung her legs off of the biobed, much to Leonards protests. He had no way to stop her though, short of tying her down to the bed. All he could do was go with her to make sure she didn't rip her stitches.

Theories about parallel universes were being thrown around and arguments about where they should go were making her head hurt in annoyance. She just wanted to do whatever it took to get Pike back. She looked over at her friend and saw that Nyota shared the same annoyance. It wasn't until the men started yelling that she felt like she was about to burst out and just scream at them all. When Spock ordered security to take Jim off the bridge and she watched as Kirk fought them, Leonard put a hand to her stomach, making her stay not letting her risk more injury. She watched as Spock took her friend down and she felt like she had failed him.

Once Jim was gone she felt awkward in her spot and said she needed to get something to drink. Leonard, wanting to keep a close eye on her, followed. The break room she entered was empty and she quickly began going through the cabinets looking for a glass. Her stretching made him nervous so he stepped forward, "You'll rip your stitches."

"We'll never get Pike back with Jim off the ship. Hell we'll probably loose Earth too." She was looking down at her hands fidgeting when he handed her a cup of water. He wanted to get her mind off of what was going on if just for the moment.

"So tell me about this person you were going to talk to before the day went to hell." He leaned up on the counter across from her.

She smiled, "I've had a thing for him for a while. And even when things went to shit today I was happy that we were on the same ship together."

"So what's the problem?" He looked at her hoping he would get more of a hint since that man that she had sparred with so frequently was on the ship too.

"Well you see, as luck would have it he got promoted not long after we boarded the ship. And that makes it against regs." She had a sad smile when she looked at him and he was now sure. He had been the only other one besides Spock to have been technically promoted. He took a step closer to her and she saw the realization in his eyes, "Yeah, I have really crappy timing don't I?"

She reached out taking his hand and running her thumb over the two silver bands on his sleeve and he just looked at the one on her wrist. He wanted to say the hell with regs and claim her right then and there, but he knew that she would never break those damned things. Instead he just took a step closer and placed his fore head to hers, asking a question he had wanted to know the answer to for the past few weeks, "Why me? You could have anyone you wanted?"

She smiled running her hand down the side of his face and lightly brushed her fingertip across his lips and he couldn't hold back his sigh, "Leonard, you're not as horrible as your ex-wife made you feel. I find you, well, I have a loss for words when I try to describe you, and I never have that problem."

He looked into her eyes, her beautiful electric green eyes, and saw the truth in them. He knew he couldn't kiss her, that would have to wait for the moment they were on shore leave, but he wanted to take in all of her that he could. He pulled her body tight to his, making sure that his hands weren't putting pressure on her side, and couldn't help but revel in the little gasp she let out at his sudden movement, but she never pulled away. They stood there for a moment, her arms around his neck, his around the small over her back holding her as close as possible, both with their eyes closed foreheads still touching and just listening to the sound of each other.

The moment was over by his com going off and he sighed, not answering it as angrily as he thought he would, "McCoy."

"Doctor, I would like to request your presence on the bridge." Spocks voice came through and Leonard answered with an affirmative. He took her hand and they began the short walk back to the bridge.

Before they walked in he heard that picking tone in her voice as she said, "I noticed something about Spock. He's gunna give you a run for your money with that eyebrow raise."

He smiled glad she had her sense of humor somewhat back. He walked off to talk with Spock and she began checking system repairs on her console. The conversation was over quick and Leonard came over to lean on the post next to her. A few moments later Chekov was saying something about an unauthorized water valve and not even two minutes after that Jim and another man were being brought on to the bridge.

Feeling like she was in the way of what was now an argument between Jim and Spock she moved from her console joining Leonard and as a fight broke out he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from pulling the Vulcan from her friend. She stood there struggling against him for just a moment trying to get to the man who was now being choked until her side began to hurt and she stopped trying to move, but Leonard didn't release his grasp on her.

* * *

Jim was now their captain and Eve had the feeling of hope back in that they would retrieve Pike from the Narada. They were standing around a screen all trying to figure out the best plan of action. She laughed when Leonard made a quip about Chekov's age but that was quickly silenced when they all quickly turned at the voice of Spock returning to the space.

After a few words it was decided that both Spock and Jim would go aboard the enemy ship and she knew that Jim would bring Pike back no matter what. Eve walked with Jim, Spock, and Nyota to the transport room, she wasn't allowed to go with them due to her injury but Jim wanted her to walk with him so she did. Leonard had told her once she was done she needed to report to the medbay so he could change her bandages.

Jim checked something with Scotty and then turned to her, "Your acting captain for the time being." She went to object when he stopped her, "I need someone in that chair that I know can make the tough calls. If you see no other option and know that you have the advantage you take that ship out." She nodded and he hit the speaker to talk to Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, Eve is now acting captain, her words have the same weight as mine."

"Yes, sir." He heard back and nodded at her and she left heading to the medbay with the weight of the literal world on her shoulders.

When she arrived Leonard was waiting for her and took her to a separate room so she could have some privacy since he would be working on her waist and he knew how she could be about her body. He noticed the look of concern on her face and asked what was wrong.

"Jim made me acting captain." He knew she was worried she wouldn't be good enough so he tried to make a joke as she lifted her shirt to take off the bandage.

"Look who's the superior officer now." She smiled a little as he looked at her wound and was shocked to see it doing so well considering her movements right after surgery. He placed the new bandage on and she pulled her shirt back down.

"Whatever," She said looking over to the door to make sure it was shut, they were about to head into a battle that might be their last and she wanted to make it count, but with her new title she didn't want to push the lines. She hopped off the bed and turned to look at him, "I feel like acting takes away from the promotion part, I'm only a little higher on the food chain now and it won't be forever."

Leonard really hoped that he took what she said the right way because he immediately pushed her up against the wall and finally did what he had wanted to do for years, he claimed her mouth as his own. He heard a breath catch in her throat and wondered if maybe he had made a mistake, but then her hand went up the side of his neck and her fingers ran through his hair. She kissed him back as he kept her pinned to the wall,as if he was protecting her from everything kept her mind away from this moment, not wanting to let it ever end. He ran his tongue barely over her lips and didn't hesitate to open them, he moaned, she even tasted sweet.

Eve mind was fuzzy from his forceful but yet somehow gentle kisses and she couldn't help but moan as their tongues explored each other. He wanted more and her eyes lolled back as he began kissing down her jaw and behind her ear. She felt him pulling the collar of her under shirt down to reveal the rest of her neck to him.

He kissed down her pulse point adding a few sucks and nibbles in and heard her moan, when he kissed the spot where her neck and collar-bone met he felt her hand grab his hair tighter and smiled quickly beginning to suck on her beautiful skin. Her knees began to go weak at his attention to this spot and her body melted against his, he secured his hand around her back then placed another one just below her but and lifted her up setting her on the biobed. Leonard knew he had found her spot and continued to pay attention to it, he knew he was going to leave a mark but he couldn't resist the jagged breathes he could hear coming from her, or the grip she now had on his shoulder as well as his hair.

She was missing the body contact the wall had given them so she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled them together and once they were she pushed her whole body against him and it was his turn to moan against her neck. Eve pulled him back up to her mouth wanting to make up for all the lost time. His hand went just under the hem of her shirt and it was just enough contact for his cold hand to send shivers down her spine. Their teeth clashed and he felt like he could be in high school with how this woman was making him feel. God all the things he wanted to do to her right now couldn't even come to mind. He only wished that they had the proper time at the moment to do at least one of them.

Her com began beeping and he groaned and she could help but let out a laugh when he said, "Always!"

She picked up and Sulu was saying she should head to the bridge, "Alright, just finishing up with my bandages."

She closed the com and laughed as she hopped down from the bed reaching up to fix his hair where she had messed it up. He also moved his hand to fix her collar and cover up the mark that was now beginning to show. She fixed her hair and he could tell she was still a little worried about it when she put a decent amount of hair over her shoulders. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips, she lightly placed her lips over his then pulled back, "Well doctor, I'm looking forward to my next appointment."

He smiled fully at her words and she released him and was out of the room heading for the bridge. She stopped before she completely left the med bay and looked back at him, duty in her eyes, "Oh and McCoy, you might want to get your staff ready for the worse."

He nodded at her and simply replied, "Yes, captain."

When she returned to the bridge she didn't hesitate when taking a seat in the chair, she didn't want them to know how worried she was. Nyota looked at her friend and noticed something different. Her cheeks were flush which anyone would have thought was from the pain of the bandage swap, but she saw it in her lips, they were plumper, and she gave her friend a knowing grin. Eve just smiled slightly back at the girl, not wanting the others to wonder what was going on. She heard Spock say he was going to warp and she sat forward in her seat ready for anything, "Alright then, let's do this."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is WAYYYY Later than I wanted it to be. The girls and I went out after work and wouldnt you know, we stayed out late haha! Hope you enjoy let me know what you think ;)**

"All she's got isn't good enough!" She heard Jim yelling from the captain's chair as the room around them began to crack. All of a sudden Eve had an idea and was keying into talk to Scotty.

"What if we eject the core and detonate?!" She yelled clinging to her console, her side was beginning to ache.

"That might work! I canny promise anything though!" She could hear the man running as the glass in front of them began cracking, Jim was yelling at them and she began working with his entries into the ships console. "Alrigh lass they're off!"

Once they were far enough to not destroy the ship she detonated. They were all slammed backwards and she hit the railing behind her, feeling a warm liquid on her side, she was never going to hear the end of it from Leonard. Once they were clear there was a sense of relief and laughter in the room. She smiled and walked over to Jim who looked at her with a smile, "I have to go to the medbay, my stitches ripped."

Regardless of what he was hearing her say and the fact her hand was on her side supporting her wound, he couldn't help but notice that smile on her face, he hadn't seen one like it in years, "Of course, check on Pike while you're there and report back."

Once she entered the medbay she looked around for Leonard and when she didn't see him she walked up to Chapel, "Hey, where's McCoy and Captain Pike?"

Christine took her to the back of the bay to the door of a separate room, Eve thanked her and pressed the speaker on the door, "Permission to enter, sir."

"Of course," She heard his voice and relief flooded her system once again, he was awake, which meant the damage to Pike wasn't too bad.

"I have orders to see how you are doing, sir" She said looking at the captain then turned to Leonard, "And doctor, I believe I ripped some of my stitches."

Chris didn't care about the little blood stain on her shirt, Eve was a sight for sore eyes and it was a sight he thought he'd never see again, "Take care of her McCoy, then report back to Kirk and we'll have words Hunter."

She lifted her shirt above her now bloody bandage and Leonard was only slightly surprised, the other man in the room had known her since she was a child. He numbed only the area he needed to work on as she sat in a chair with her hand on his shoulder. He redid the stitches that had come loose and helped her to put her shirt back down after the new bandage was on. Pike did well to notice the glances and light touches between the girl and their doctor. She left the room to send word to Jim that Pike was going to be okay.

"So, doctor." Chris said looking at the man.

Leonard heard the seriousness in the man's voice, "Yes, captain?"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Leonard dropped the utensil he was washing in the sink at the man's words and Pike held back a laugh.

"Your what?" The words kept replaying in his mind along with all the times he had seen her and Pike interact. It made sense, she had never spoken much of her father and with both of her parents being in Starfleet it would be easier on Eve growing up if no one knew, plus it would save their careers if it happened to have been against regs. When he looked over and saw the man smiling it hit him, it was the same as Eves, he could even see how the man's now graying hair could have once been the same color as hers.

When she walked back into the room she didn't notice the look on the doctors face and just went to speak what had been on her mind, "So when can I be expecting that court-martial?"

"Never, I just assumed that wasn't an order from my lieutenant, but my daughter." Leonard still had a hard time comprehending that word coming out of his mouth in reference to Eve.

Eve assumed this was his way of telling her that it was okay for them to be family at the moment, and not officers. "I assume this means that you trust the doctor's ability to keep his patient confidentiality?"

"Yes," He looked at the Leonard who was now preparing something for his treatment, "No one else can know about this, it's a family secret." Leonard nodded and Pike turned back to her, as she was now standing by his bed, "I was just attempting to find out about McCoy and yours relationship."

She groaned, "Oh, god you weren't."

"What? I've never gotten to do this before with a guy you liked!" He said smiling at her, now Leonard could see the family connection between the two of them.

She sat down on the bed next to Pike, "Trust me, Uncle Mack did plenty of that for you. He even sat on the porch with a shotgun one night."

"Well he didn't do it well enough." Her father said and Leonard had to agree.

"Wait a minute! How did you even know? You watched us for not even five minutes?" Her voice had a slight pitch to it.

"I may not be your mom, but I'm not stupid! I was your age once!" He playfully shoved her shoulder.

"Yeah, but by the time you were my age you were already a dad, old man!" She shoved him back.

"While true, I wasn't dead. And back then having a little girl running around in a braid I told myself that I would make sure to pay attention to the signs of when my little girl would start liking someone. And voila!" Eve just glared at the man in front of her, now wondering what he had said while she was out of the room. It couldn't have been much she was barely even gone. Chris decided to change the subject, "So how did you get this?"

His finger lightly jabbed her side where her wound was, "Ow! Don't poke it!"

She swatted his hand away and they both laughed and his question was forgotten, she looked up at him more serious now, "I'm really glad you're okay."

Pike took her arm and pulled her down into a hug and her head fell under his chin, Leonard knew from experience that this gesture made her look small, but when Pike wrapped his arm around her and was running his hand over her hair, he couldn't help but notice how much like a child she looked in the aged man's arms. He watched as the man kissed the top of her head and smiled, "It'll take a lot more than a ship full of Romulans to keep me from embarrassing you."

"Good, cuz I'm not ready to give you up just yet, old man. Your hair isn't all the way gray yet." She smiled her eyes closed, she didn't get to have many moments like this with him. Their visits were always too short and time was mostly spent just catching up, and other times the had to act like they weren't even related, in fact she had trained herself to not even think of him as her father so she didn't accidentally mess up.

"Oh, and McCoy once last thing." Pike looked over to the man who turned taking a drink of water and Eves ears perked up wondering what he was going to say to the man she was interested in, "Eve has this problem, if you didn't already know, that if she hasn't had a good fight in a while, she becomes a terror for everyone around her. It's like her version of getting laid, so you'll have to figure out your own way to deal with it, and don't give up if it happens."

"Dad," She groaned again as Leonard slightly choked on his water, "You can stop now."

"I know." He smiled. "But one more thing, I think you've more than proved that you're ready to achieve another promotion. Congratulations, Chief Combat Specialist, you have more than followed your mandated to protect your fellow crew mates."

The girl smiled hugging her father more and Pike looked to Leonard, giving him a wink of approval.

* * *

Two and a half weeks had passed since the Romulan attack. Leonard had been so busy taking care of injured people and Eve had been splitting her time between hearings with Jim and Spock and packing to get out of the dorms that they hadn't gotten to see each other than in passing. The first time he had only been able to get a glimpse of her since she was running past him at full speed with Nyota and when he passed the room they had gone to he saw them hugging Gaila, who must have managed to make it to one of the few escape shuttles.

He missed her smell and her soft skin, during his shifts he found himself thinking of the brief time they had spent together in the medbay. Leonard had found himself calling her at least once a day even if just to hear her voice and he knew no matter where she was or what she was doing that she was going to pick up.

As his body shot up in a cold sweat, his eyes searching for anything in the darkness of his room, he realized he had had the nightmare once again. Eve would be laying on his operating table and the pain killing hypo wouldn't work, every time he tried to stich her up he would cry out in pain and the blood would pool up around her body and splash on the floor, her skin would grow pale and her lips blue and he would watch as the light faded out of her scared eyes. He'd had this damned nightmare every night since she had gotten hurt.

His hand went reaching for his com but he couldn't find it, he got up and hit his shin on one of the many boxes Eve and Jim had packed up for him since he was only able to come back to the room every so often and when he was there, he slept. Finding the com on the desk he landed in the chair and dialed her number. He couldn't help but smile when he heard her tired voice enter his ears, "I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I have to head over to and help my dad get ready for the ceremony today in an hour. What did you want to talk about?" He heard her take a sleepy breath in and felt bad about taking those last few moments of sleep from her.

"Nothin' darlin', I just wanted to hear your voice." He paused for a moment, "I can't wait to see you today."

"Me either, I've missed you." She sounded sad, "Are things finally slowing down at the hospital?"

"Yeah, in fact I was wondering if you had plans tonight?" He felt nervous asking her, what if she had made plans already.

"No I do not. Why?" She hoped he was going to ask her to do something.

"I was just wondering." He said with a smile, knowing that that isn't what she wanted to hear, but she was going to get what she wanted. He heard her alarm clock start going off, "I should let you go get ready. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Oh okay, bye." She closed her com and Leonard walked over to Jims side of the room and lifted the mattress. Underneath were the nicest clothes he owned and he pulled them out to hang them up, knowing that it hadn't been found by Eve, hiding something from her while she was packing up his stuff was the hardest thing.

He just tossed and turned until his alarm went off and he dragged his feet getting into the shower letting the warm water fall on his head, feeling a knot in his stomach about his plans for the night. He dressed in his reds and headed off to the assembly hall, not surprised to see that Eve had saved him a spot along with their fellow ship mates. As he stood next to her, he began to get nervous before slipping a piece of paper into her hand.

Eve took the piece of paper and held it tight with a small smile, she couldn't wait to see what it said but knew she had to until the ceremony was over. Once it was, Jim walked up to them and Leonard had his hand on her back before walking off with Jim to talk about something and she took her opportunity to read the tiny slip that had become wrinkled in her hand.

_Meet me at the pier at 8 o'clock. Dress nice. _

She knew he had been asking for a reason. Her smile instantly became worry as she realized she had nothing to wear. She sped walked to where Nyota and Gaila were standing and they could see her distress, "We need to go shopping, like now."

They saw the urgency and didn't ask any questions, although they already knew what it was probably about. Leonard saw the two girls grab Eve and rush towards the door, but he couldn't tell if she was happy about them probably about to torture her again or not.

The girls spent all day going to stores having her try on dresses and shoes to match. They took a quick lunch break and continued on with her mission, Eve didn't get a call from Leonard all day and began feeling nervous for the night to come. When they got back to her new apartment, she took a shower and the girls began working on her hair and deciding how she should do her make up. "I don't want to wear too much."

"True, don't want anything to smudge or transfer onto him." Gaila said with a smile.

"Not what I meant." Eve rolled her eyes at the girl who was finishing up on her hair.

Nyota walked over to her purse and pulled out a tube, "Use this, it's only a few shades darker than your natural color and it doesn't leave your lips."

Once she was dressed and ready to go the girls walked with her half way trying to get her to promise to tell them what happens but then left her to walk the rest of the way while they went back to their room to finish packing. As she approached the pier she saw him standing their leaning up against the railing over the water. He hadn't seen her yet so she took the time to take in his image.

He wore a black blazer and matching slacks. He had a dark blue button down shirt on with a tie the same color as the blazer and she thought he couldn't look anymore handsome. She finished closing the distance between them.

He was trying to seem calm as he stood there waiting for her, he knew he was early but he couldn't help it. His hands were getting sweaty and that knot in his stomach was growing tighter. His ears heard the clicking of heels walking towards him but it didn't register that it was her, because her steps were always so quiet. The he heard her voice and it almost seemed shy, "Hey."

The dress she was wearing was similar to the one that she had worn before to the club, but it was simpler, more her. The waves in her hair were tighter than they normally were and it made her face glow. He was stunned by her simple beauty and could only manage her same greeting back.

"You know, I heard this old rumor that gentleman used to pick the lady up from her home instead of making her walk alone." She smiled at him and he pushed himself off of the railing and to where she was standing.

He placed a hand on her hip still taking in her gorgeous looks, "I would have, but then you would have invited me in while you finished getting ready and we probably would have gotten distracted."

She placed her hand on his cheek and he saw a spark of passion in her eyes. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she held him there for a moment and he hated his job for having to have missed this the past few weeks. When she broke the kiss she gazed up at him, "Would that have been so bad?"

"Yeah, I went to the trouble of getting us reservations and everything." He said offering her his elbow and Eve blushed at the thought of him planning the evening for her. They continued to walk down the pier to their destination and she smiled when she saw that they were at the restaurant that had played the music when they had first danced together.

"Leonard McCoy, you are a romantic." He gave her a slight smile and opened the door for her.

"Only for you darlin'." He had his hand on the small of her back and led her inside and kept it there before pulling the chair out for her. They talked and laughed and dropped hints at each other the whole meal. When they were done he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, "I know it's not your kind of dancin' but I enjoyed the last time we danced like this."

"I like this kind of dancing just fine." She looked up at him with those eyes and it was taking everything he had to control himself, so he just bent down to kiss her.

They danced for a while, stealing kisses from each other since they were in public. When they approached the door to Eves apartment Leonard bent down giving her a tender kiss that made her heart stop, "I'm sorry I didn't have time to plan more."

"That's fine." She said still in his arms as she keyed in the code to her door, "Why don't you come in? You haven't seen my new place yet."

"Eve I don't want to rush you-" He was cut off by her lips and the kiss made him dizzy.

"Leonard, I've been dreaming about this for years. You're not rushing anything." She said entering her apartment and leaving the door open behind her. He stood there for a moment, his body feeling cold now that she wasn't against it, and followed her inside smiling.

She had barely made it to the living room when his arm wrapped around her waist and she felt him move her hair and kiss the back of her neck. She didn't fight the shivers this time and only further pressed her back against him. Goosebumps appeared on her skin after every kiss he left on the visible flesh of her back. Those lips were killing her and she wanted them back on hers. She turned in his arms and pulled him down to her and they almost fell backwards onto the couch.

"Wait." He said, his voice husky. He grabbed the little black bag he had carried and checked inside of it, then she watched as he pulled his com out of his pocket and she laughed watching him take them to the table by the door of her apartment. She slipped her shoes off before he got back and his arms wrapped around her once more, then traveled too her thighs lifting her off the ground. "No interruptions this time."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck then pointed, "Through that door."

He didn't need to be told twice and took her into the bedroom, placing kisses on her neck and he felt her legs get tighter around his hips when he hit that spot. He quickly kicked off his shoes while still sucking on her neck listening to her moan. Leonard sat down on the bed with her now straddling him. Her neck was stretched to the fullest for him as her head was tilted back and he tangled a hand in her beautiful hair. He felt the fire below his stomach that had grown surge up as she took her delicate hands and ran them under his blazer pushing it from his shoulders and her hands traveled the length of his arms.

Eve reclaimed his lips and groaned as she could feel him growing beneath her. She felt his hands on her thighs and her own excitement began to grow as he slowly pushed the dress up her body. The kiss broke just long enough to get the garment off and when they rejoined she began undoing his tie. Once she had gotten it off she threw it behind her and he lifted her up once again to lay her down on the bed.

He began kissing down her sternum to her belly button as his hand traveled down one of her glorious legs. She spoke through breaths and he lost his when her accent was almost fully there, "You know, it's not quite fair that I'm already in my underwear and you're nowhere close."

Leonard went back up to her mouth for a moment kissing her with a smile before he sat up, unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and was surprised when she sat up to push the fabric up his torso, feeling her skin run up his sides made him want her that much more. Eve could feel herself blushing at the sight of his chest, he may have been going to the gym just to keep tabs on her but damn she was glad he was persistent about it.

He pushed her back down on the bed and they moaned into each other's mouths as their skin touched. The woman beneath him was making him feel things he had never felt before, not even with his ex-wife. He felt the hand that wasn't entangled in his hair start unbuckling his belt, then the buttons to his slacks and he felt her hands run over his backside as she pushed his pants off of him. Leonards own hand reached underneath her and unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts to him. She moaned when she felt him place a hand on one and his thumb began running over her nipple.

He once again began kissing down her neck, pausing for a moment at what was now his favorite spot and sucked for a moment feeling her body arch up against his. He smiled before letting his mouth take one of the pick buds into his mouth, applying the same suction he had on her neck. Her eyes lolled back as a quiet moan escaped her lips and her hips pushed up grinding against his length. The sudden contact to him made him moan, and the vibration against her skin only intensified her reaction.

She felt his hand run against the lining of her panties and she subconsciously began to hesitate, he sensed this and spoke lightly in her ear, "Trust me," he spoke but moved his hand to her hip, just in case, "If it hurts I'll stop."

She brought his mouth to hers and as they kissed he felt her hand move to his, moving it underneath the fabric. As he always did with her he slowly massaged her opening with his middle finger, hoping to help her relax, when she did he let his finger enter her and their mouths separated as she gasped. He settled his forehead on her cheek, concentrating on her sounds, making sure she was okay with what he did.

She was so tight he could barely get a second finger in, but he worked slow, steadily pumping inside of her. Soon he put his thumb to use and waited to see if he hurt her, but instead there wasn't a reaction until he applied only a little more pressure, and he felt her nails dig into his skin and her body arch towards his hand. He couldn't help but wonder if all of her tasted as sweet as she smelled, so he returned his lips to her ear, "I want to taste you, please."

She nodded slowly, still clinging to his body from the effects of his hand. He sat back once again and slid the remaining fabric from her body and kissed the inside of her thighs while placing his hands over her stomach. As his tongue dipped into her, her hand flew to hold his and he intertwined their fingers. Her juices tasted even sweeter than he had hoped and he couldn't help but push his face a little further into her, but removing some of the pressure, the last thing he wanted was for her to make him stop. He picked up speed running his tongue over clit. When he sucked on the nub her free hand flew to his hair and he thought it was over until her legs crossed over his back locking in place. Her gasps for air were just egging him on and he could feel her getting close. Her body arched to him as her mouth opened and his name escaped her throat, barely loud enough for him to hear. He kept going until her release was over and was shocked when a second one claimed her body so fast.

He kissed back up her body, not releasing her hand, letting her catch her breath and smiled while asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Came out in one breath, "I'm starting to regret not having done this sooner." She continued to whisper.

"Me too." He continued to place kisses over her chest and body, "You know I never pictured you as a quiet one."

She laughed as he made it back to her neck, "As I said, I'm at a loss when it comes to you."

He pulled off his own last piece of clothing and wasn't sure that he had ever been this hard in his life. He picked up her bottom, aligning their hips and slowly entered her. Her body arched and a louder gasp escaped her mouth. She wasn't shocked at how large he was, but by how completely he filled her.

Leonard thought if he were to die right then, he would die happy. After letting her get used to him he began thrusting in and out of her and her nails began to dig into his back again. Their heads were pressed into the crook of the others neck as gasps and moans both escaped from them. He wanted this feeling, this connection he had with her, one he had never had with anyone else, forever. As he felt her tighten around him, his voice was husky in her ear, "Be mine, only mine."

"No," Was the only thing the amount of breath could get out but her blurry mind was aware enough to make her finish her thought, "No one else, just you."

He passionately kissed her as he snaked his arms around her pulling her with him as he sat back on his heels. He felt himself reach all the way inside her and groaned, "Oh, Eve."

As they rocked their hips together their arms tightened around each other. His head was resting on her chest, concentrating on how she felt around him, the blood in his ears was pumping so hard that he could barely hear the noise she made every time he pushed into her. As he felt her tighten around him for the second time in this position he couldn't contain himself anymore and he released himself and she felt herself fill even more with him.

They didn't move for a few moments, wrapped up in each other, catching their breath. He laid her gently down, her body almost limp from him. In the light from the moon, her skin was glistening and he could see the marks he had left on her. He lifted her bottom up, pulling the sheets from underneath her and climbing underneath them as he pulled her to lie on his chest. She lazily ran her hand over this skin on her stomach and he couldn't help but ask, "So how was it compared to your dreams."

She laughed then propped herself up on an elbow looking at him, "My subconscious is good, but it's not _that_ good."

He put his hand under her chin and kissed her sweetly and she returned her head onto his chest. With his arms wrapped around Eve, Leonard got the best sleep he had since before the Vulcan crisis.

* * *

When he woke up, Eve was already awake, drawing the same patterns she had the night before, and as he moved she leaned up and greeted him with her lips. They made out for a moment and when she pulled away he smiled, "Well, good morning to you too darlin'."

He noticed the lustful look she had in her eye, then looked to where she turned her head, he had morning wood. Leonard generally didn't have this issue, but then he wasn't generally waking up naked in the same bed as Eve. His grip on her side tightened as he felt her hand wrap around him and she began stroking him. He was frozen with pleasure as she moved to kiss around his neck and his chest. As she slipped out of his reach and kissed lower on his stomach he went to stop her, but she stopped him, "Now, now Leonard a lady always gives what she receives."

While it was true she was quite a lady, all the other ones had been to lady like to do something they deemed demeaning, even the bitch he married never once did anything like this for him. As she rolled her tongue around his head he groaned, he had never felt anything like this before. His knuckles turned white holding onto the sheets as she took him into her mouth. "Oh dear god!"

He was trying not to be that loud but it was just a reaction he couldn't stop as she bobbed up and down on him, her tongue working in unison with her cheeks to create the right amount of suction. As she hummed he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Eve, I-I'm gunna-"

She reached up his torso and lightly scratched down it as he was trying to speak and he couldn't hold back any longer releasing himself in the back of her throat. He looked down at her and watched as her throat bobbed and her eyes connected with his, and he hand never seen anything sexier than her eyes at that moment, except maybe her the night before. As she slipped her mouth from him he fell back onto the pillow out of breath, she kissed his jaw smiling taking the spot she was in before he had awoken, "You okay?"

"First time." His throat was dry. Her head shot up at him with a surprised look.

"Really? You were married?!"

"She didn't condone that kind of thing. She was really conservative, but lets not talk about that demon." He said rolling over on top of her, smiling, "What do you have planed all day?"

"Dinner with my dad, you?" She asked expecting him to have to leave soon for the hospital.

"Nothing, I'm at your disposal." He said eyeing her naked body underneath him, running a hand down the side of it.

She laughed at him, "You are never allowed to call yourself old again! You have the libido of a twenty year old."

"Only with you, darlin'."

**2nd A/N: So I needed a cigarette after just thinking about that, let alone writing it. haha**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm shocked I was able to get this one done without falling asleep, in fact I think I dozed off a few times so there might be typos haha I'm EXHAUSTED and feel like I'm about to go into a sleep coma haha. Let me know what you guys think of this one!**

Eve groaned as she heard her com go off, she knew it had to be way earlier than 0800. She wiggled out of Leonards sleeping hold and rolled over answering, "Hunter."

He woke up when she moved from beside him and heard her speaking to the device, "Why am I needed at the medbay at 0400 Sulu?"

There was another pause as she got up from the bed, searching for her uniform in the dark, "Alright, tell him to keep his bangs in place, I'll be right there."

He watched her put on her purple shirt, now with two rings to match his, as she came over to lean down to kiss him while he slept. She smiled when he held her there for a moment and she nuzzled her nose to his, "Duty calls."

As she finished her words, his com began chirping on the table next to him and he smiled letting her go, "Sounds like mine does too."

Eve made her way to the medbay and saw Spock laying Nyota down on a biobed. She quickly moved over to the other side of the bed and looked at the semi deep three claw marks on her neck, "Holy shit, Ny what happened?"

"It didn't go as well as we'd planned, the captain apparently somehow insulted the natives and they attacked."

Eve sighed and rubbed her still somewhat sleepy eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

"What'd he do? Try and sleep with one of the leaders daughters?" Leonard said having entered the medbay and pushing Spock aside.

"Doctor," Spock turned and Leonard barely acknowledged him, "Your room is just down the hall, it took you longer than expected to arrive."

Nyota let out a slight smile, Leonard and Eve didn't try to hide their relationship, but they also didn't go around publicizing it. Only Nyota and Gaila knew about it, and Eve didn't even tell them when it happened, and honestly Leonard was shocked Jim hadn't said anything yet. While the girl lay with the doctor looking at her neck, she knew they must have been in Eve's room.

"You wake a man up at four in the morning and wonder why it takes him more than one minute to get dressed and here? Dammit man I'm a doctor not an I'm not an insomniac!" Leonard began applying some king of clear salve on her neck.

Eve turned to Spock, "So what's going on?"

"The ambassador and the captain were taken hostage." Spock said turning to her.

"I heard them saying they going to be executed at dawn." Nyota said as a bandage was being placed on her skin.

Eve took off running out of the medbay and to the changing room. Opening one of the lockers she began grabbing sets of clothes that were used for travel off the ship. She heard the door open and saw Spock standing there watching her, "I suppose this means you have a plan, Chief."

"I hope so," she took one of the brown capes placing it over her shoulders, "We need to manage to get them back alive. I read what little we have on this culture and they're warriors, which technically so am I. Nyota knows their language right?"

Spock followed her as she began walking back to the medbay with a bundle of clothes, "Yes, she learned their language a few weeks ago." He was about to speak again as to the fact they still needed to try to save relations with the newest species but Eve was already talking to her friend who was sitting up now.

"Nyota, I need you to go down there with me, I need to know what they're saying and if at all possible walk out of this with Kirk, April, _and_ the treaty with the Surmantians. I'd prefer for it to not be either or."

"Ms. Hunter, I would like to know the parameters of your plan, so we will be able to act correctly." She watched as Spock also put on pieces of clothing over his uniform.

"Honestly, Spock right now all I have is getting them back." Leonard couldn't believe this.

"How the hell do you even know what you're walking into?" When she looked at him, he knew as much as this girl felt for him, she was not in the mood for anyone to question her at the moment.

"I don't, all I know is we aren't getting anywhere just sitting here talking about what's going to happen. If we want to save this relationship, as I know we should, we have to make it a public thing. We can't just beam down and sneak them off planet. We have thirty minutes until dawn, if we're lucky we should make it before the spectacle starts." She helped Nyota off the table and they left the medbay.

Leonard cursed and grabbed the last cloak on the bed and followed them to the transport room, "Doctor, you plan on joining us?"

"Someone has to be there to patch you guys up when something stupid happens," He said watching as Eve adjusted her friends clothing to cover the bandage, "And for some reason I feel like it will."

She looked at the layout of the city they had and looked for a place where the execution would be held, there appeared to be a palace with a clearing in front of it, "Get us as close to there as possible, but in a place that isn't populated."

Eve walked up onto the pad and lifted the hood of the cloak over her head and the others did too. When the planet was now around them they were in an alleyway and they saw the feline-esk people on the main road, heading to the spot she had pointed out on the map. She led them away from the main road but in the same direction, they were too likely to be spotted if they traveled with the rest of the people.

"Shit." They heard her whisper as she looked around the corner of the last row of buildings. As Leonard looked at the scene in front of them, he felt like they were too late. Kirk and Ambassador April were each tied to a post on a platform in front of the castle, and the head of the pack was sitting in a chair on the same level as them, getting ready to enjoy the show. As Eve watched what she assumed to be the executioner move in front of the two men, aiming a spear at her captain, she couldn't stop her legs from moving.

"It appears we are now improvising." Leonard heard Spock say walking up to the edge of the shadow that was now being cast as the sun rose.

Her lungs burned with the sandy air as she ran faster than she ever had and watched as the spear began leaving the man's hand. _I'm gunna make it!_ She pushed even harder and almost jumped up the stairs to the platform.

Leonard watched as his girlfriend jumped for the spear, he was surprised when she managed to grab it in midair and roll on the ground, quickly getting up, standing in front of the posts, pointing the spear at the man who had just thrown it. He knew she was amazing at what she did, but she never ceased to impress him with something new.

The Surmantian in front of her hissed, and she didn't hesitate returning the gesture. With a warring race showing hesitation and fear would only get them all killed, if she held her ground perhaps they would pause for a moment. As she stood there looking into the man's yellow eyes that were surrounded by light, thin fur and a pushed in nose, she heard the leader stand up and speak.

Nyotas voice was there next to her and Eve thanked god the woman was so great at what she did, she already knew their language and the contact with this race had just happened. Her friend and the cat-man spoke a few times but Eve never relaxed. Leonard and Spock had been found in the shadows and were brought up with the two girls.

"Eve, he wants you to approach him." Nyota said to her friend and watched as she lowered the spear, but kept it in her hand, approaching the man in the seat.

The leaders strange language filled her ears and Nyota began translating it, "He said you just challenged the executioner to a duel with your actions. If you win the match, then he will let us leave and consider resuming summit. If you lose then you then the people that came down on the original trip will be put to death and the others will be allowed to leave."

"Tell him I accept his offer." She said and Nyota spoke to him and he waved his hand, which lead to the releasing of Kirk and the Ambassador.

Their leader stood and spoke to his people, as Him and April joined the group, "We are to be taken to a holding cell and the duel will be at noon."

Eve put the spear down at Nyotas words and the group was taken to a room inside the palace. This is madness, Leonard couldn't hold himself back, "Eve, you can't be seriously about to do this. That alien is at least twice your size!"

"Bones, don't be so worried, if she loses then you two at least will make it out alive." Jim said sarcastically, "And we all know she isn't going to lose."

"I don't think it's that simple Jay." Eve said looking at Nyota, "These people are fighters, it's a duel to the death isn't it?"

Her friend nodded slowly, "I knew if I said it out there, then the others would have made you not accept, it was our only option."

"I know Ny," Eve placed her hand on her friends shoulder, "Nothing to be upset over."

"Nothing to be-" Leonard couldn't keep his thoughts inside at the thought of her dying in a duel to win their freedom, "Eve! You know nothing about these people! You don't know what their like at all! Their cats! Agile and-"

"And what? Have nine lives? Come on McCoy! Have a little damn faith in me!" She yelled turning to him, and in his eyes all she saw was concern for her, "Its already been decided, we can't change it now."

He knew how good she was at separating her job with her relationships, hell she had done it with Pike her whole life, but he'd be damned if she wasn't infuriating him right now. He had watched her die to many times in his sleep, he never wanted to see it happen in reality. Jim saw the look on his friends face, knowing that he wasn't done with the conversation, "Bones, let it go, she's right. All we can do now is wait."

Eve turned from him, not wanting the others to see her falter for a moment after yelling at the man she cared about and leaned on the railing of their cell. Nyota walked over to her, "You okay, hun?"

"Yeah, I guess. I can't believe I just snapped at him like that though." Eve spoke quietly so only the girl next to her could hear.

"It's understandable. You're about to walk into an unknown fight and you've never had this kind of connection with someone whose going to be witnessing it."

"It's just I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now, I know how I would feel if our places were swapped." Eves just stared at the ground, "I feel selfish."

This time Nyota put her hand on Eves shoulder, "If putting yourself in harm's way to save your friends is selfish, then you are the greediest person I know."

When the guards came to get them they were taken to an arena, "Good god I feel like a gladiator. I'm fighting a lion and everything."

Jim laughed at her, "You got this Princess."

"Yeah, I got this." She said taking a step forward with her translator behind her.

"He's saying you get to pick one weapon." She looked to the other side of the arena as Nyota spoke and saw that her opponent had already chosen and it was a humongous axe that Eve didn't even know if she could pick up. She walked over to where the table was and looked at the assortment, there were small knives, swords, but nothing like her sais. She knew how to use all of these weapons, but another caught her eye. It was a simple metal rod that was about seven feet long. She heard the crowd laugh as she chose. "Eve, are you sure?"

"Trust me, I got this remember." She looked at Nyota and the Surmantian led them back to her friends. Nyota said this was her chance to say good-bye to her friends. She just looked at them with fierceness and nodded, not wanting to make it seem she was as unsure as she was. As she turned to leave, she felt her heart falter, what if this was the last time she saw her friends, the last time she saw Leonard.

He watched her walk away and Leonard wanted to reach out for her, take her place even though he knew for sure he would lose, but it would insure her safety. He noticed her hesitation as she went to take her first step into the arena, then was shocked as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him with a kiss. He held her tight, feeling her worry as she gripped him tight.

Nyota smiled as she watched the two, knowing a little what it felt like every time Spock left for danger without her. Jim just stood stunned at his two friends, how long had this been going on? Spock only raised an eyebrow.

"I'll see you soon." She heard him whisper on her lips and she smiled lightly and nodded at him turning around and entering the fighting ring.

"Bones, I think you've been keeping something from me." Jim said as he heard the leader say something and the fight beginning saved Leonard from having to answer as they all got distracted.

She cursed, dodging his axe once again. He flung this thing around like it was a twig, but its weight made the strikes powerful and they were finally beginning to slow. She was starting to feel fatigued, it had been almost fifteen hours since the last time she ate and the suns beating down on her were making her dehydrated. She felt like she was doing well since she hadn't gotten hit yet, but after a while the guy must have finally realized she was an actual opponent when she had gotten in hits and he had yet to.

Nyota now knew why Eve had chosen the beam, it was the most versatile weapon out of the bunch and it helped her to stay on her toes. She had felt McCoy tense next to her after a close call and grabbed his hand, both of them needing support watching her fight for their lives.

Eve hadn't realized she had been backed up to the wall until her back was against and the beam she held in front of her face was the only thing stopping the huge weapon from splitting her head in two. She couldn't lose, this was the most important thing she had ever fought for and when she felt the man about to push up so the axe would split the top of her skull she ducked down taking the beam with her as the axe split the hard brick where her head had just been. She kicked the him in the stomach which ripped his hands from the axe, as it had gotten embedded in the wall.

He recovered quicker than lightning without the weapon impeding his speed, a clawed hand swiping the beam, sending it flying into the air behind her. She turned running for it, knowing the Surmantian was on her heels. Remembering Leonards words, agile was beginning to become an understatement.

Leonard watched only hoping that she managed to get to her weapon before the cat creature got to her. His eyes grew wide in astonishment as she flipped into the air, her legs lacing around the beam and landed one hand on the ground and spun her body twisting in the air and the beam striking her attacker in the temple. He went flying to the ground and Eve stood on his arms, pressing the end of the beam to his throat. She could see the fear of death in his eyes. He heard Spock speak with a slight awe in his voice, if that was even possible, "The odds of that having been done are...astronomical."

"Not with my princess!" Jim said with a smile not only on his face, but in his voice. He noticed the leader stand in his section of the arena eyes wide with, was it fear? He then watched as Eve got off of her opponent and stood in between him and his axe, then watched as she extended a hand to him. Jim listened as she spoke loud enough so that Nyota could hear her and translate.

"I won't kill a man in cold blood, or for sport." As Nyota translated Eve saw the man she had her hand out to's face soften. The crowd quieted and the leader of the people spoke.

The man on the ground in front of her smiled and his sharp teeth showed. She saw his hand extending and she tightened her grip on the beam just in case, but he took her hand and used it to get up. She smiled back at him and was soon being hugged by Nyota.

"He said that the compassion of you letting him live is seen as an act of faith and trust between our people. He's letting us go." She heard her friend say this and she dropped the beam, and noticed the leader approaching him along with a woman of their kind carrying a child.

When he spoke Nyota translated, "I thank you for letting my son live. A lot of my people would have seen that as an act of weakness, but it takes true strength and courage to give yourself for another and to choose not to kill, when peace can be made."

Eve smiled and watched as her once opponent took the child from the woman's arms and it laced its arms around his neck. She would have killed a father if she hadn't of seen that look of fear in his eyes and now she knew why it had been there, she would have had the same look thinking of Leonard. He walked over to her and put a hand to his own chest, "Montih."

He was introducing himself, she mimicked his gesture, "Eve."

Next the woman who had been carrying his child came up to her and took both of her hands and bowed her head, "Eve, Natira."

This wasn't the gesture of a warrior but of a woman who was thankful at the life of her lover. She was released and Eve turned to her friends and Ambassador April spoke first, "You are a lot like your mother, she would be proud of you for keeping everyone alive."

"My job is to insure the maximum amount of life is preserved." She smiled.

"Yes, and I will be sure to let the Admirals know that you are amazing at it." He left with Nyota to speak with the leader of the Surmantians.

Once the walls of the transport room were around her, she sighed from relief, almost unable to believe she had pulled off saving her crewmates and relations with the people. Spock, Nyota and the Ambassador had stayed on the planet to continue their business since their leader, now known as Maktou, had been so impressed with her. Jim looked at her, "Good job down there."

"Probably wouldn't have been necessary if you had taken me with you in the first place like suggested." She threw him a glance but didn't turn to him.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" He asked her with a smile.

"No Jay, honestly I'm starving, I'm disgusting, and tired. I just want to return to my quarters." She said not waiting to be dismissed and left the room.

Leonard went to exit the room behind her but was stopped by Jim, "Don't think you're getting off so easy. I want to know everything about that kiss."

"Dammit Jim, I was woken up at the same time as her so I'm in the same damn boat." And Jim was left in the room, slightly frustrated at not getting the scoop on his two friends.

When Eve left the bathroom she headed for her mini kitchen in the hopes of having some tea before going to the mess, she was towelling her hair when she turned to see Leonard leaning up against the counter. She smiled thanks at him as he passed her a steaming mug, he knew her so well, "I'm sorry about earlier, I snapped and I shouldn't have. I'm still getting used to the fact that I have someone else who would suffer if anything happened to me."

"It was my fault too, it wasn't that I didn't believe in you, I just-" She stopped him.

"I know Len." He scooped her up into a kiss that could only come from Leonard McCoy and she rested her head against his shoulder after and smiled, "I'm starved."

"I know, me too, which is why when you were in the shower I went to the mess hall and brought us back some food." He showed her the meal he had set up at the small table in her room.

"You make me tea and dinner? I'm starting to believe you like me, doctor." She smiled and he returned it.

"Only a little, darlin'."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I'm quite enjoying throwing things at this couple for them to deal with since they both have such strong personalities and very different strengths. Keep letting me know what you guys think :)**

"Wait," Jim said looking at his friend while they finished their fitting, "Bones, are you trying to tell me, that you guys have been together for almost three months and you didn't tell me?"

Leonard sighed at his friend, "You never asked, therefore I never answered."

As they went back into the changing rooms to take the tux's off, Jim wasn't done yet, "So if all I had done is ask, you would have told me?"

"Yeah." Was all he got in reply.

"So,"Jim had a grin on his face even though his friend couldn't see it, Leonard knew it was there, "What's she like? I know she's insanely flexible, I bet she's a beast in the sack."

"Dammit Jim, that aint right!" Leonard said leaving his small room, getting handed his clothing bag, "She's your damn friend."

"Doesn't mean I haven't wondered! I mean, I watched her develop!" Jim joined him heading for the door to the shop. Leonard grumbled a reply to his friend that wasn't very audible. Being waved off, Jim returned to his apartment as Leonard went the other way, to Eve's apartment he assumed since it was nicer than the doctors.

When Leonard entered the apartment, he was surprised to hear an almost big band music playing in her apartment until he heard laughter coming from the living room. When he turned the corner he smiled when he saw Eve and her father dancing around the room. Pike usually had to walk with a cane, but with her supporting him, he guessed it wasn't necessary.

"So that's where she gets it from." Leonard said leaning on the wall.

Pike laughed, "No, she gets it from her mother. I had to learn in order to close to even going out with her."

"That's not what I heard." Eve said lightly shoving her dads shoulder. "She always said you were more than capable of catching her eye, you were just too busy feeling like you weren't good enough to notice."

Her dad smiled at her and she heard Leonard laughing, "I know the feeling."

"But, I wanted my chance to get a dance in while since I won't be able to get one tomorrow night." Pike then turned to Leonard as Eve headed for the kitchen. "Also, I'd like to think that her dad is nowhere near as scary as Sarahs."

He heard Eve blurt out a laugh as the two men approached the kitchen where she was stirring something inside of a pot, "I don't think anyone can be as bad as Paps."

"It's a wonder you and Sarah turned out normal with that man around." Pike said taking a seat to get off of his feet.

"Tell me about it, I vote if the Klingons start acting up we just send Paps to deal with them." Eve said turning around, leaning on the counter, "He can make a saint want to murder him given enough time."

"Oh, I know." Pike said and watched as Leonard gave his daughter a quick peck, "You should add the carrots now."

Eve jumped up and began slicing the carrots and her father laughed, "You are so militarized! It'll take you hours to cut them that way."

Leonard looked at her cutting them and it was the same way she cut apples, food and knife in the same hand with the blade pushing up towards her thumb. Her father came up beside her and leaned on his cane, putting the carrot on the counter and cut it like a chef would. Eve stood there watching as it took him less than a minute to separate one into tiny slices, "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't cook."

"Well you need to learn." Her father looked at her out of the corner of his eyes while cutting the next one.

"Why? I work on a Starship! They have a mess for a reason."

"But what happens when you don't work on one anymore? You two gunna go broke eating out all the time." He said throwing the carrots into the pot.

"Sir, are you trying to domesticate my girlfriend?" Leonard asked with a tiny smile on his face, knowing what her father had hinted at.

"It's Chris when we're off duty." Pike said pointing the knife he had in his hands jokingly at the man, "And only enough that I know she'll survive."

Leonard was a bit unsure of himself as the three sat down for dinner, this being the first time he had spent outside of work with Eve's father and hoped he made a good impression. He was shocked that the man was so easy-going outside of work, Pike always seemed so serious only showing amusement or a smile every now and then. He could see where Eve got a lot of her more relaxed traits from assuming her more proper mannerisms came from her mother's side, like sitting with her back straight and keeping her elbows off the table, which neither he nor Pike did. She was the perfect mix of American and British.

* * *

"You do realize how public we are about to make ourselves?" He heard her ask from the bathroom, "I mean, I'm sure as hell we won't go unnoticed on each other's arm."

"They can't say a damned thing about it, we're the same rank." He straightened his bow tie in the reflection of the glass door of her balcony. He could not wait for this Officers ball to be over, or to get this damned tux off, "You almost done?"

"Hey, a lady must take her time to look her best." He turned hearing her voice behind him. She looked amazing, her gown clung to her figure until the waist where it just fell down to the floor with a slit up to her knee so it was easier for her to walk. It had shiny jewels on it changing color with the fabric which went from a dark blue to a white. She looked like she was wearing the galaxy. She wore minimal make up like always, and the hair which normally fell around her face, the way he liked it, was up in a modge podge of curls, her little way of throwing chaos into her look. "You gunna tell me how I look or just stand there staring?"

"You look amazing." He said giving her a kiss, "I like the dress, though I can't wait to get it off you tonight."

"Really?" She said her lips brushing against his, "Because I quite enjoy you in that tux. Very handsome."

"Be careful there, it's a rental." He laughed as he watched her fake a pout. "Come on, or we'll be late. Let's just get this whole formal thing over with."

When they got to the giant ball room, it seemed like everyone wanted to meet Eve, the girl who had managed to get Starfleet to start a new division. He felt more awkward now, just standing there while people talked to her and he just stood there, but she kept her arm secure on him trying her best to him from feeling agitated. She knew how he could get when he wasn't comfortable doing something and guessed that formal parties was something he did not like doing.

She finally managed to free them from people, joining Jim, Spock and Nyota at a side table and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, maybe if we're lucky we can sneak out early, I don't like you being uncomfortable."

Damn this woman knew him well, he hadn't even told her about his dislike of things like this, he much preferred casual settings, feeling like he didn't fit in well being from the old south. He whispered back, "I'd like that, the quicker we get out of here, the longer I get to have you all to myself."

She blushed, he normally didn't say things like this out in public, but she liked it. Jims voice interrupted the images her brain was conjuring about the night to come, "What are you two whispering about over there."

"How you always manage to ruin any moment we have." She smiled sweetly at her friend and he looked at her with shock, "Yeah, no matter what something always happens, generally concerning you and we lose our moment. In fact if it hadn't been for you, this would have happened a lot sooner."

Jim was flabbergasted at his friend, he knew she was just picking on him but damn. Leonard couldn't help but smile at her leaving him at a loss for words, something that rarely ever happened. The moment was lost as Eve heard a familiar voice coming up to them, "Eve Hunter, you are looking as radiant as ever, darling."

She turned smiling at the man, Leonard followed, noting his British accent, "Sam! I should have thought you would be here."

They hugged and the man held her at arm's length, "You are making me quite jealous, the years have been much nicer to you than they have me. What's it been, almost eight years now?"

"I believe so." Leonard couldn't help but hear the accent in her voice strong as ever, he assumed from speaking to someone else who had it.

"And who is this handsome man on your arm?" Sam said turning to Leonard.

"Oh my, I was being rude, Leonard, this is Sam Beadrow, an old friend of mine from London. Sam, this is Doctor Leonard McCoy, my boyfriend." She said moving to his side, putting a hand on his chest.

"Well, you always have never been one to go for anyone that wasn't on your level in the looks department." The man said as Leonard shook his hand, "Do you mind if I steal her for a dance? For old times' sake?"

Leonard hesitated, now wondering what their relationship had been exactly, he'd known Eve had taken trips back to London since her mother died, but she had never quite said why. The man noticed his hesitation, "Don't worry doctor, you're more of my type than Eve is, as lovely as she may be."

He let out a breath and gingerly handed Eve over to her friend. They talked and laughed as they reached the dance floor, his eyes growing wide as he watched a girl who had only danced a little with him began gracefully gliding around the floor in Sams arms. He heard Pikes voice next to him, unknowing of when the man even approached him, "She doesn't like to talk about it, but she's an amazing dancer. Her mother insisted on it if she was going to continue with her training. Her and Sam were junior champions three years in a row. She didn't stop when her mom died out of respect and the fact that it helped with her agility."

"Is there anything she isn't good at?" Leonard still could take his eyes off of her.

Pike laughed, "Hardly, her mother was the same way. I think it's something in their blood."

The dance was over and Eve returned to his side, slightly out of breath. She and Sam spoke for another moment then she excused them so she could get something to drink. Leonard looked at her, "There's still so much I don't know about you."

She smiled at him, "Well how fun would it be if we learned everything about each other in a day?"

"You already know everything about me." He said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Now, now, lets not get testy. When tonight is over you can ask me anything and I'll answer it for you." She didn't even have to get on her tip toes in these shoes to give him a light peck. He felt his resolve fade with this action.

"So how much longer are you going to make me wait?" He placed his hands lightly on her hips and she could feel herself getting excited.

"What is it you have in store for me, that you keep hinting at getting me home?" She smiled wanting to wrap her arms around his neck, but knew it wouldn't be proper.

"You'll just have to be patient." He gave her a tiny grin and she felt herself wanting to leave immediately, only Leonard could do this to her with a single glance.

"We should stick around for at least another half hour, I did go to the trouble of getting all dressed up." She smiled at him, but he could see the want in her eyes.

When they returned to her apartment he told her to wait in the living room, "You get me all hyped up just to make me wait?"

"I said you'd have to be patient." He said before kissing her so deep it made her melt into him before turning to leave to the bedroom. This was the three-month anniversary of the first time they had been together and he wanted to make it special since their schedule meant they would be gone every month after that on the day. He began lighting candles he had hidden around the room and went to go turn on music when he heard her scream, followed by a crash.

He ran out to the living room and found her struggling against a man who had her by the throat and there was another going through her things, he started to run over as she lifted her leg and stabbed the man holding her in the thigh with her heel. When the guy who was rummaging around heard his friend scream he looked up and saw Leonard and proceeded to point a phaser at him.

"I'd stop fighting back unless you want your date to get hurt, sweet heart." Eve stopped struggling.

"What do you want Peter?" She spat at the man.

"The files, I know you have them too." Peter said, still pointing the weapon at Leonard who was slowly reaching for his com.

"They aren't here? I know you you know that I'm not stupid." She rolled her eyes at the man.

"Then where are they? Tell me or I blow your boyfriends head off." By this point Leonard had been able to open his com and hoped Jim had picked up.

She hoped to god her bluff worked, "Not my boyfriend. Just some guy I thought was cute and picked up at the party. It won't work."

Leonard froze at her words, then noticed her body was stiff, waiting to see if her bluff worked and if it didn't, she hoped she would make it in time. "Fine, then we'll get it another way."

She felt a hypo against her neck and saw her apartment disappear around her as she passed out. Leonard watched and quickly grabbed his com, cursing at himself for not doing more as he heard Jims voice over the com, "Bones! Bones, whats going on?"

"She's gone, they took her. Someone took Eve!" He began yelling, hearing the words echo in the empty apartment.

"Bones! Where are you? Are you at her place?" Leonard mumbled a reply, he felt broken, "Were on our way."

He couldn't find a place for himself while waiting for him to get there, he had been useless. If he hadn't of been there Eve would have taken those guys out for sure, but she didn't, because of him. When the buzz at her door came he ran, "They beamed out! How are we going to find her?"

"Bones, I need you to calm down and tell us what happened." Jim said walking in followed by Spock, Nyota, and Pike.

"They were looking for something, something about a file. She said it wasn't here and then they took her." Jim looked concerned and Nyota seemed as if she was just as upset as he was, Pike hid his worry well, but Leonard could still see a little bit of it on his face.

Jim began pacing, "That's not much to go on. But it might have something to do with the work she had before Starfleet, she was always going through files and data. Is there anything else, you have to remember Bones."

"They knew each other, she called him Peter." He fell to the couch, head in his hands.

"I've never heard of him, have any of you?" Jim asked and everyone else shook their heads. "Its already been close to an hour since they left… Any ideas?"

The door buzzing once again almost seemed on cue, Leonard couldn't help but jump up with a sliver of hope that it was her. Instead he opened the door and saw a young man standing in front of him, he couldn't have been more than nineteen. "This is Eve Hunters apartment right?"

"Who the hell are you? Do you know anything about where she is?" Leonard had grabbed the kid by his collar and Jim ran over to get him off.

"Who are you?" Jim said still holding his friend.

"My name is Nathaniel Redmen. My father employed her and it's come to our attention that she has been taken and I would like to help find her." The young man said the reached for his PADD, "I have some information on the situation already. I was hoping to get your help with it since you all know her the best."

Spock stood looking at the boy, "Redmen, as is Redmen Pharmaceuticals?"

"Yes, that's the company my father owns." Nathaniel was welcomed into the apartment and something was bugging him.

"Redmen, I know that name from somewhere." When the kid who was setting up his PADD to her screen on the wall looked at him from the corner of his eye, it hit him but Nathaniel spoke first.

"Eve dated my idiot of a brother, did a nice number on him a few months ago too."

"Why would your father want him back when he told that asshole where he could find her? If he wanted to save their relationship then why let his abusive son know how to find Eve?" Leonard growled at him, at the mention of Spencers name.

"My father didn't give him the information, Spencer stole it. Eve contacted him about it and that's when he found out that Spencer had hacked into his files and found out where she was and how to find her. After this happened my father sent her all of his file, he trusted her with everything he had so that nothing like this ever happened again."

"That must be what the guys were talking about, that's why you're here right?" Nyota spoke for the first time. Pike had still yet to say anything, speechless at the possible loss of his daughter.

"Yes, the company could go under if some of that information got into the wrong hands. Many people have tried to get it from him before, but were taken care of first." He had finally gotten the connection established.

"By Eve I assume?" Pike spoke finally, "Were any of them a Peter? Eve called one of the men that before she was taken."

"No, but I know who he is. He sent us this, I assume right after she had been taken." Nathaniel began playing the video from his PADD. They all watched as the man who had pointed the phaser at Leonard we talking on-screen about getting the files and Eve would be returned. Until then he would get the find out where she had hidden the information by torture. Leonard watched in horror as the camera was moved and he saw Eve hanging by her arms, beginning to wake up. She began cursing at the man and the video paused as Peter lifted a hand to strike her. "The asshole has it on a live feed so we can see what's happening while it happens."

"Why would he do that?" Nyota asked, fear in her voice.

"So that one of the two parties with the information will break, hopefully." Pike said unable to look at the screen, "We need to see whats happening, Eve knows what to do in a hostage situation."

When the screen caught up to time, Eve's hair was disheveled from the style it had been, her body more slack with blood running down her chin, and the man named Peter was standing next to her with a shot rod in his hand. Nyota spoke what she was wondering, "What is that?"

Leonard knew all too well what this item was, growing up in the country it was a familiar sight, "A cattle prod."

As the shock from the prod hit her in the side Eve gritted her teeth, knowing if she screamed it would only entice the man further, she bit out into a laugh, "You call that torture? It tickled."

She was hit again and just stared up at her bound hands, which were unable to free themselves from the tight constraints, she would have to break all the bones in them to get them free, "Whats the matter Peter? Getting soft with age?"

The man stabbed her again with the object and Leonard watched in horror as slack her body had went away, her legs no longer able to support her. The man spoke throwing the instrument down, "We'll let you have a break."

Eve relaxed for a minute once he left then whispered to herself, "God I hope someone can hear me." She looked at the cam in front of her, hoping it was still on, "The room is old, probably nineteenth century."

"What's she doing?" Nyota had never seen a situation like this before.

"She's trying to help us figure out where she's at," Jim said taking out his PADD, "I'm going to start narrowing it down."

Eve was pausing for breath, still feeling the effects of the prod on her side, "It's made out of old brick, a dirty red color, the floor looks like dirt. I smell water, fresh not salt." She concentrated on the sounds outside the tiny window at the top of the room. "I think I'm underground, I hear shuttles, and a clock just went off, it rang twice."

"It's two where ever she is, that is the eastern time zone." Spock said, his brain working the fastest.

"Jacob, I hope to god you're already trying to find me. Find Captain James T. Kirk of Starfleet. He has the best team. I can last for a bit like this, but I've come across this man before, his name is Peter Cavoski. He's got a major ego and when he doesn't get his way, he can be brutal. Find Jay, give him these videos, he'll know what to do. And Leonard, I'm okay nothing serious so far. I won't let go, I promise." She smiled slightly, hoping that he would hear this as Peter reentered the room.

Jim could see the look on his friend's face, "We'll get her back Bones, Princess is a trooper. Plus with the information we should be able to narrow it down a lot."

Leonards body was cold, he couldn't be in that room anymore, couldn't watch her get tortured anymore. He left for the kitchen, hoping that perhaps Eve had some whisky, then smiled as he opened the cabinet and saw a bottle there, it was his favorite kind, Tennessee, he knew it had been just for him. He heard a soft voice behind him say his name and he wished it had been Eves. "Nyota."

"Are you okay?" She asked still quiet, almost afraid of the man's temper getting the best of him at the moment.

"No, I'm not my girlfriend has been kidnapped and I just stood there while it happened! I just stood there!" He hated himself as the words came out. "I just held her back, she wouldn't have been taken if I weren't here. They used me against her. She deserves better."

"Don't say that!" Nyota said walking up to the man, "Ever since you and Eve started this, she's done some of her best damned work! She told me so herself. She would want to hit you if she heard you say that! You might be a cantankerous, disagreeable man but that girl thinks the world of you. Don't blame yourself for the fact that she wanted to save your life."

"We've narrowed it down!" Jim called from the living room. Leonard looked back out to see a map of the east coast had replaced the image of Eve on the screen, "Boston, Mass., Jacksonville, Florida, Or Lake Blackshear, Georgia."

"Blackshear doesn't have anything to do with shuttles. It's a small lake town." Leonard said, knowing the area of Georgia very well.

"Alright then, two places." Jim said standing up looking at the map, then turned back to Nathaniel, "Why is this data so important?"

"Redmen is the most powerful distributor in the country. Some people would kill to have something like that. You don't get as high up in the world without making enemies and making the choice of whom to leave behind and who to take with you."

"Jacksonville and Boston are both large cities, perfect places for big businesses." Jim spoke to himself.

"Yes, but being in Florida, Jacksonville has an abundance of limestone, would this not make the bricks pink or brown instead of dark red?" Spock said tilting his head to the side. Jim brought up pictures of the brick from Old Jacksonville and Spock was right, "So the only place left is Boston."

"Bones, I need you to stay here and keep us updated on her situation. Uhura, you should stay here too. Admiral, can you get us the use of a transporter?" Jim said, preparing to leave.

"Dammit Jim! I'm not going to stay here! I need to go with you!" Leonard yelled.

"And risk Chief Hunters life by being emotionally compromised?" Spoke lifted an eye brow at him.

"He's right Bones," Jim placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll bring her back."

Nathaniel spoke up, "I'm going too, you wouldn't have any of this if it weren't for my father and I."

Jim scowled but didn't feel like arguing anymore, he needed to get her back. The group left Leonard and Nyota with the screen still on the maps, but they knew they had to change it. Nyota put her hand where Jims had been, "I'll watch, I'll let you know if anything happens."

He nodded once at her and wanted to return to his whisky in the kitchen, but couldn't, so he went to the balcony instead.

Eve's shoulders ached, and her wrists burned, she didn't know how long she had been there but the sun was coming up and she was sure she had thoroughly pissed Peter off. The torture was beginning to take its toll on her already tired body, but he hadn't done anything but superficial wounds so far. He entered the room and had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "You've been the toughest one I've had in a while, but I know something that will break you."

Leonard heard this on the screen and turned to look, he had only come in because her tormentor hadn't been in the room and Jim said they had two more buildings to check. He watched in horror as Peter took the side in the slit of her dress and ripped it to her abdomen. Eve's voice was shaky but threatening, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Leonard screamed at the team as Peter unbuttoned his pants, "Oh yeah? Whys that?" He went to move the fabric in front of her pelvis and she lifted a leg with all of her strength, kicking him in the stomach. She watched as blood appeared on her shirt where her heel had once again done damage. "You bitch!"

She heard phasers as the man regained himself, "Jay!" She began yelling but the man was lunging at her, "Jay! Down here!"

As the man got close to her she mustered everything she had left in her, grabbing the chains she was bound in and lifted off the ground, this man wouldn't have her, not when she was so close to being saved. She wrapped her legs around his face and jerked, snapping his neck. She continued calling for help, her body a dead weight on her arms.

Jim burst through the doors first and the sight of her broke his heart, she was tough, but the view was still upsetting. Two shots were fired behind him and Eves bindings were shot loose and she was being caught by Nathaniel. She didn't know who had caught her, her vision was blurry, "Who…Nate?"

"Hey Evie, glad to see you hung in there and that you knew we would come for you." He said supporting her wait until Jim lifted her out of his arms.

"Let's get you out of here Princess, someone is waiting more than impatiently for you at your apartment." Jim said beaming them back to San Francisco.

When they walked back into her apartment she was grabbed by Nyota pulling her into a hug, but Eves eyes were looking for Leonard, who was just standing there looking somewhat sad, leaning on the couch with his hands in his pockets. She left her friends embrace, Jims jacket falling to the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around Leonards waist and he slowly returned the gesture, then held her tight, never wanting to let go. She whispered and he could hear the tightness in her throat, "I'm sorry, I'm so glad they didn't hurt you, I-"

He shushed her and placed a kiss on her head, continuing to hold her close. Nathaniel spoke up, "I hate to ruin the moment but, Eve, where is the data?"

She turned looking at him then took Leonards hand, removing the watch from his wrist, the one she had given him for his birthday a couple of weeks after they almost kissed. "I knew that no one would think that I would trust it enough with someone else." She threw the watch at him, "Take it Nate, that's not my life anymore. Tell your father I'm sorry, but I'm retired now and only work for Starfleet. I have more important obligations now."

Leonard felt her tighten her grasp on his side and knew she was talking about him. The young man nodded then left. Jim walked up to Eve placing his hand on her arm, "Are you sure you're okay Princess?"

"I just… I just want to take a shower and go to bed." She looked at everyone in the room, "Please."

They all understood and began to leaving Pike, Leonard and herself, Pike walked up to her and hugged her, kissing her hair, "I'm glad you're okay sweetheart. Take care of her Leonard."

Leonard nodded and Eve left for the shower. He went to go and make her tea, knowing that it helped her sleep and when she didn't come out after her normal amount of time he went to go check on her. When he opened the door he saw her sitting in the stream of water, still completely clothed. He felt an overwhelming sadness of not knowing what to do, so he just sat down in the water with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her body to him and he heard her hold back a cry. He felt so damned guilty, "I'm sorry. Eve, I'm so damned sorry. I couldn't stop them, I couldn't protect you."

"Leonard, you did more than you will ever imagine. The thoughts of you kept me going, every time I felt pain I imagined being wrapped in your arms and it didn't hurt anymore." She took the side of his face, making him look at her, "When he tried to…" She couldn't even say it, "I just couldn't let him, I'm yours, only yours, I thought about you and I remembered I wasn't alone anymore. I killed him and a part of me hates me for taking a life, but the other part knows it had to be done, so I could get back to you."

He could see the tears falling from her eyes even though her face already had water on it and he felt his own eyes holding back tears as the words left his mouth, "I'm so damned scared I'm gunna lose you, and I've never been afraid of that before. Eve, I can't lose you."

"You won't, I will always fight like hell if it means getting to spend another moment in your arms." She brought his lips down to hers and reached up turning the water off, "I saw the bedroom. I think I've been patient enough."

"Eve-" He didn't want to push her, knowing what she'd just been through but she cut him off.

"Len, You made tonight sound like it was going to be a night I'd never forget, and what just happened I want to forget. Please, make me forget that and replace it with a memory of you." He sighed knowing that she wouldn't just be saying this for his sake, and despite his doctors judgment he lifted her up off of the bathroom floor and carried her into the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I know this chapter is shorter than normal, but the girls got a hold of me after work, then my brother came into the mix and needless to say a DD was needed haha. I'd finished it before we went out but I wanted to make sure it was how I wanted it, so I ****_REALLY_**** want to know what you think, so if anything needs to be edited I can get to it :) **

**Rachel2008: I love the constructive criticism! Keep it coming! But I will say this, is there perhaps a reason she is so good at everything? And its like you're reading my mind with where I have her going...**

"Don't stop running!" Eve said letting her team get past her as they turned the corner, Jim stopping behind her as she stunned the angry natives that were chasing them, "Jay, Don't stop! RUN! I've got drag!"

They took off and Jim ran up to the front of the group leading them out of the tunnels. He heard Pavel yell out, followed by a thump and turned around to see the Russian on the ground holding his ankle. He began to turn around and head back for him when he heard Eve yelling again, "I got him Jay! Get to the Beam out zone!"

She stopped running and grabbed Chekovs arms pulling him up, "Sorry about this kiddo." Then she threw him over her shoulder. She thanked god it wasn't someone Jim or Spocks size, she probably wouldn't have been able to carry them and keep running. She heard him let out a yelp and just pushed even fast, hoping he hadn't gotten hit from the projectiles being shot at them. As soon as she left the confines of the tunnel the white light of the beam surrounded her and when the transporter room appeared around her she set the young man down. "You okay Pavel?"

He nodded his head as Leonard came over to examine his leg and noticed something about Eve, but she was already starting on Jim, "Jay, when I say don't do something stupid, I try to mean it as more than a suggestion!"

"How was I supposed to know it would piss them off?" Jim already going on the defensive.

"Eve." Leonard started but she held a hand up to him to continue with Jim.

"It was a gold idol! On a pedestal! How is that not gunna piss them off?" She was beginning to get in his face.

"I didn't think they would react like that." Jim was returning the gesture and Leonard was still calling out to Eve, louder now but still being ignored.

"That's the problem! You didn't think! You never think!" The Chief and her Captain were now yelling, everyone in the room frozen at the sight.

"I think you're forgetting your place Princess!"

"No! I know my place! It's always pulling your ass out of the fire!" Leonard was sick and tired of being ignored.

"EVE!" She turned on him, anger still on her face.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, even Jim, paused at the sudden outburst.

"Look at your shoulder!" He pointed and she looked down and saw an arrow sticking through it.

"Dammit." She grabbed the end of the arrow sticking out of her back and snapped the twig, then pulled the front end out of her shoulder, "Pavel, did it hit you?"

"No ma'm." He was still sitting on the floor, pale from what he had just witnessed.

"Good," She said swaying in place, "I think it was poisoned."

She fell over and Jim, being the closest from their altercation, caught her. He carried her to the medbay and Leonard took blood and swabbed the arrow-head to try and see what kind of poison it was. Leonard was glad that it was a basic one and one he had an antidote on hand for. After hypoing her and bracing Chekovs ankle he retreated to his office. He sighed when he heard Jim following him.

"What the hell is going on with her? She's been off her game, and generally I love it when she's a bitch, but it's lasted much longer than usual and its starting to piss me off." Jim said sitting down on the other side of Leonards desk.

"I don't know Jim, maybe she's going stir crazy, you don't let her off the ship that much." Leonard rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"She's acting like someone who hasn't gotten laid in a while," Jim looked at his friend, "Have you two been doing it enough?"

"Dammit Jim!" Leonard really hated it when he asked questions like this.

"It's a proper question, normally she only stays bitchy for a day or so then its gone."

"We try to keep it at a minimum when were on duty. That and every time we try we generally get called off to do something, mostly by you." Leonard threw his friend an unhappy glance.

"Really? So the whole time you guys are on the ship… you don't?" Leonard shrugged his shoulders, "It's been like a month and half!"

"As I said we get interrupted." Leonard growled, still a little upset at the way she snapped at him.

Jim stood up, "That settles it, I don't care how you do it, but you have the night off and so does she when she wakes up. Get her in a better mood, I'll make sure no one contacts you unless its life or death."

Leonard watched his friend as he left and growled, how the hell was he supposed to change her attitude? He knew it was just going to make her angry. Then he remembered what Pike had said to him about her needing a good fight.

When Leonard got to her quarters, she was exiting the shower. She had woken up a bit before his shift ended and didn't wait around for him. He leaned up against the wall dividing the bedroom and the kitchen nook, "Jim was upset with you about earlier."

"I don't give a damn how Jim feels and he should talk to me, not ask you to do it." He could hear the annoyance in her voice.

He was beginning to feel a little agitated himself, "What is your problem lately?"

"What problem? _I_ don't have a problem!" She turned to look at him.

"Oh really? Because you've been being really, pardon my phrase, but really been gettin' on my nerves with your bitchiness." He saw her open her mouth to make a retort and knew he didn't want to hear it, he was sick of it, so he cut off her words with an angry kiss. She returned it with as much angry passion as she could. He could feel her fighting for dominance, but he wasn't going to let her have it.

He slammed her against the wall, slightly remembering not to hurt her and pinned her hands so she couldn't move them. He could feel it in his stomach as he was taking the skin on her neck between his teeth, this wasn't passion, it was pure lust. Leonard could feel her struggling to get her hands free, but he just moved them above her head and held them with one hand, taking the other to undo her shorts, dropping them to the floor.

She moaned as he covered her mouth back up with his and felt a primal growl in her throat when she heard his pants his hit ground after hers had. His free hand grabbed her ass and in one movement the other one joined and she was off the floor. She had wanted to use her hands to push him over to the bed, but now her only choice was to wrap her arms around his neck. He could feel on her back that she wasn't wearing a bra and smiled, taking his mouth to one of her nipples through the fabric.

Eve arched her back, the semi rough cloth intensifying the movements of his tongue. As he held her he moved her panties to the side and entered her. She groaned at his roughness, he was slamming himself into her and while she normally liked her doctors gentleness, but right now she loved that he was being rough.

When he felt that she was getting close, he pulled out of her and laid her down one the edge of the bed and yanked her underwear off, kneeling down between her legs. Leonard held her hips down as his tongue flicked over her swelling button. He knew not to be too rough, but that didn't mean he couldn't be fast. He once again felt her nearing a release and pulled back, which earned him a frustrated groan. He stood, entering her again and repeated the process a few more times.

Eve had begun to get very vocal with her moans and when Leonard thought she was finally loud enough he let her cum, her body shaking as she screamed his name, the sight threw him over the edge as well and he braced himself above her, his own body close to being spent.

"What was that for?" She said between gasps.

"You seemed in the mood to yell. I wanted to hear you yell my name." He smiled at her.

They moved up to the pillows and she curled up to him, "I'm sorry, I have been being a bitch lately. I've just been having a hard time keeping my mind occupied."

"It's okay, I think I know how to handle it now." He looked at her running his hand down her arm, then pulled her closer, "What's been on your mind darlin'?"

She hesitated for a moment, "I haven't been sleeping well and I've been having nightmares, they linger when I'm awake. Every time I sleep have this dream where I'm back in that basement, and no one comes for me."

He knew how she felt, but as she clung tighter to him he comforted her instead of telling her about his dreams, "We did come for you though, that's what you need to remember."

"I know- I just, I try to forget and I can't. I try to and it just creeps its way back into my brain and every time I get put into a situation I'm afraid it'll happen again." Her voice broke as she took a fist full of his shirt in her hand.

"You can always talk to me about it. I'm here for you, you aren't alone anymore, you said it yourself." He nuzzled her nose with his, "You can tell me everything."

"I know, Len." She gave him a kiss, "I'm glad you're here, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never find out, darlin'." He pulled her closer and listened to her nightmare.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I needed a creative brain break so I took yesterday off, but good news! That means there will more than likely be another one tonight! Woohoo! This one is pretty much filler, elaborating on a few things.**

"It's weird, not having Gaila with us." Eve handed Nyota her drink and sat down on the couch curling her legs up to her body, "I mean I know she's just off planet, but still."

"Yeah I know, it's really quiet now." Nyota smiled taking a sip of her drink, "Wheres Leonard?"

Eve swallowed the drink that was in her mouth, "Said something about having to go and prep the shuttles for restocking the medbay."

"So," Eve could see the grin her friend was wearing, "Have you two said it yet?"

"Said what?" Eve honestly didn't know.

"That you two love each other?" She saw Eves mouth trying to form words, "Oh come on! It's so obvious! I mean sure you have your tiffs, but with personalities as strong as yours and his, who wouldn't? But the way you two look at each other, even after almost a year, it's like when you see each other you guys are the only thing in focus for each other."

"It's not that extreme." Eve could feel herself blushing, "What about you and Spock then? That's been happening way longer than me and Len."

"Spock doesn't she feelings, remember?" Nyota almost sounded annoyed at this.

"Oh please! If you ever get hurt, he shows his feelings. But other than that you two are the best pairing, him all logical and then you always following your heart, me and Len have and issue sometimes that we're both so head strong."

"But that's what makes you guys such a powerful couple. Plus you keep each other busy, sometimes Spock just wants to read or talk about some new theory that came out, you guys are always joking around, hell when you're around is the only time I think I've ever see him smile." Nyota nudged her friends knee, seeing her blush. There was a buzz at the door and Eve jumped up, thinking it was Leonard even though he knew the code.

She opened up the door and her father was standing in front of her with bags in both of his hands, leaning on his cane, "Sir?"

"Come on Eve, drop the formalities," He handed her one of the bags so he could walk easier, and went into the kitchen, while Eve headed for the living room still trying to get him to stop talking. "I know it can be hard a habit to get out of but seriously. I'm your dad when were in safe confines."

Eve hung her head down as the words left his mouth and she could see the open mouth of Nyota. When Chris walked out of the kitchen where she was standing he looked over and saw one of the lieutenants from the Enterprise. Eve looked at him with a slight smile, "I tried to stop you."

"Yeah, yeah you did." He smiled and Eve turned to Nyota.

"Nyota, this is my dad, Admiral Pike. Dad, you remember Lieutenant Uhura, right?" She said now correctly introducing the two.

"Yes, the xenolinguistics expert right?" He asked and she nodded, and he looked back to Eve, "You didn't tell me you had company."

"You didn't say you were coming over." She smirked at him.

He laughed, "You win, I was bringing over more things for your cooking lessons."

"So that's how you've gotten so good at cooking!" Nyota couldn't hold back, "I knew you were getting better somehow."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Eve asked her, knowing her dad would love to interact with her friends, "I don't know if Leonard will be joining us and we always have more than enough."

"That sounds awesome! I haven't had a home cooked meal since the last one I made before our last mission." Both Eve and her father smiled at the girls' reaction and they set off for the kitchen.

* * *

The main crew sat around a table just slightly larger than what the three friends normally sat at, a table meant for five was now seating eight. Eve had decided to help make room and leaned on Leonards chest in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder so he could still hear the conversation that was happening around them.

"No, I'm serious, mah da used whiskey once to power his car." Scotty said taking another drink, "I canny believe it actually worked, but it was actually cheaper than fuel before he finally upgraded to a hovercar."

"I still find your story highly improbable." Spock said to him, "Whiskey does not have all the components required to fuel an old vehicle."

"Spock," Eve said with a smile, "I feel like it's one of those you had to be there to believe it kind of things."

"Speakin of believin', there's something I've been wanting to ask you, lass." Scotty this time taking a chug of his drink, "Hunter, as in _the_ Hunters?"

She should have known as someone from the United Kingdom he would know, "Yes."

"As in the Wakefeild Hunters?" He asked again, wanting to make sure he was being specific enough.

"Yes, as in the Wakefeild family." She started laughing at the Scot across from her.

"Dear God, you gave up that luxury for Starfleet?" His mouth was hanging over now and everyone at the table, even Jim who had been making eyes with another girl, was now interesting.

"So did my mom. We both wanted something more than to sit around in a mansion, it'll still be there when we want to go." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait, mansion?" Jim's voice was high pitched.

"Yes, my family is an old one from England." She explained, "They have a lot of money and sometimes my Paps still tries to get a say in the politics. Way back when our name used to pull some weight, but now its more like a formality."

"I believe you are sellin it short there, lass." Scotty put his drink down and leaned forward, "My ma used to run me sister and I through the ringer when we would embarrass her or do something wrong. 'Aye, would ye do tha' in front of a Wakefeild?' or "If on'y teh good Lord had blessed me with the life of teh Wakefeilds.' Yer family and the other social families were always on the radar, my sister dreamed about marrying into one of the families. So your mum is Sarah Hunter?"

"That's her." Eve smiled.

"Woah- woah woah." Jim cut Scotty off from what he was about to say, "So you're like famous?"

"Hardly." She looked at him, "I haven't taken the title yet, so I'm just as normal as someone who should have my status can be. Plus it's only a big deal in the UK, really."

"Bones! Did you know this?" Jim was still shocked she had been able to hide this from him for almost fifteen years. Leonard nodded with a smile, she had told him about it one day when he was asking her about her family and if Starfleet had been the only reason her parents kept it a secret and so she had told him about her mother's status so help explain.

Scotty shushed Jim before he could interrupt him again, "So, you're the mystery baby?"

"Is that really what they called me?" Leonard could feel her wanting to groan, so he pulled her closer, lightly kissing the spot on her neck.

"Only because no one knew who your da was, your ma was never seen with anyone." She could see the look on Scottys face, wanting to know the answer to the secret that had rocked the socialite world.

"It's a family secret." She smiled at him and could feel Leonard smiling against her shoulder and saw the tiny laugh Nyota was trying to hold back. "The mystery will remain, Mr. Scott."

Scotty scowled at her and pulled out his PADD and started typing something on the screen, "You were quite the stir."

Jim grabbed the PADD out of his hand gasping, then he turned the screen around for everyone else to see and on it was a picture of Eve as a child, her hair in a side braid, wearing the finest clothes a child of seven could wear, accompanied by a woman who looks similar to what Eve looks like now who was wearing a blue sundress and sunglasses.

"Eve! So you didn't always look so threatening!" Hikaru said laughing.

"No I had only been training with throwing knives at that age." She smiled as she lifted her beer to her lips.

Chekov spoke up, "Throwing knives? At six?"

"Says the kid that joined Starfleet at thirteen." Nyota commented with laughter.

"Yeah, I canny believe you were born the year I joined Starfleet the year you were born! That makes me feel old!" Scott said then left because he claimed he needed another drink.

Eve relaxed into Leonards chest and enjoyed the smell of antiseptic that Leonard was giving off. He pulled her closer, knowing that they both enjoyed simple moment like this, times when he wasn't getting called off for a plasma burn or she was beaming down to chase some unknown danger. He wished that their lives just consisted of times like these, but she loved her job and he had grown semi fond of it as well.

The moment didn't last long as Jims head popped up at the song and turned to Eve, "Bones! I'm stealing you're girlfriend! I don't care how famous she may be, she's still my princess, and this is our song."

He grabbed Eves hand and pulled her to the floor, and as much as Leonard missed the feel of her, the smile on her face as her and Jim began dancing was worth it. Leonard laughed as she watched the two friends dance and sing the words to the song together. He could only imagine what those two had been like in high school. He listened to the words, assuming it might give him a hint, but he had a hard time paying attention watching his two friends act as mental as they always do when it's just them, then got interrupted by Hikaru saying something, "Sure does explain a few things about her."

"What how she was raised or her relationship with Jim?" Leonard took a sip of his drink.

"Both, her and the captain both lost a parent young, so it's only natural that they would bond at such a young age and the fast that she lost her mother at such an important time in a girl's life is why she hangs onto all of the proper lessons her mom taught her so young due to their status." He said and Leonard watched as Nyota listened, surprised by the pilots thoughts.

"Since when are you a behavioral analyst?" Leonard asked with his eye brow raised. The two friends returned to the group at their spots, they were both laughing as Eve pushed her back to Leonards chest once again.

"Sometimes I miss high school." Jim said with a smile.

Eve almost snorted, "I don't. I hated high school."

"Yeah, I got lucky, I always had you there to keep me out of too much trouble." Jim said smiling sweetly at her, "And the few times you needed me, I was there. You were a lot more popular than me though."

"Popularity doesn't mean that life is easy. Remember how there were so many rumors about us either dating or being long-lost siblings. One of us was always having to combat some kind of rumor." She scoffed as she took a drink, "I didn't like all the attention."

"Well you have to admit we made a strange pair, I was the bad boy who was always getting in trouble and you were captain of the dance team, always making straight A's. People had to think something was up." Jim pointed out.

"You were captain of the dance team?" Nyota asked, "Why is it so hard for us to get you on the dance floor then?"

"High school was a different time for us all." Jim looked at her, "People change, become who they want to be. She couldn't very well be captain of the fighting team, we didn't have one."

The table laughed, but Leonard could tell Eve still had something on her mind from the conversation. They stayed for a little while longer then headed back to her apartment. When Leonard came out of the bathroom she was sitting up in bed reading something on her PADD. He came and sat down next to her looking at what was on the screen and smiled when it was the latest reports from Surmantia, "You're excited to go back aren't you?"

"Yeah, nothing like a match to the death to make you attached to a new race." She smiled at him. He took the side of her face and pulled her into a kiss that distracted her from her PADD and anything else that was on her mind, "Yes?"

"I want to ask you something." She could see the nervousness in his features. She pushed him on his back and sat on his stomach straddling him.

"Leonard McCoy, are you nervous?" She smiled and he blew out a breath placing his hands on her hips.

"Slightly." She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Don't be, it's just me."

"Will…uh…" He swallowed and blurted it out, "Next shore leave do you want to go to Georgia with me and meet my family?"

She leaned over again, kissing him excitedly and trailed them down his jaw wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes of course! I would love to meet the people who made you who you are, who made you my Leonard."

He smiled from relief and laughed as she let out a little squeal on his neck, "You are still such a kid sometimes."

He rolled over so she was under him now and smiled when she cleared her throat and looked at him as seriously as she could manage in her now hyper state, "My apologies, I forget sometimes that I'm with someone so much older than me. Six years is such a long time."

"I didn't say I didn't like the kid sometimes. It's a welcome change from how serious we have to be sometimes." He gave her kiss, "And how serious I always am."

She placed her hand on this side of his face, feeling his day old stubble, "You aren't always serious, I've seen you have a good time before. You're just passionate about what you do."

"You know me so well." He smiled.

She grinned evilly, "You're right I do." Her other hand flew up to his side and squeezed the spot she had discovered that tickled him and his arm buckled as he tried to suppress barking out a laugh, "See not always serious."

"You're gunna pay for that, darlin'."

"Cant wait." She smiled at him once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So as I said it would be the next shore leave that they go to Georgia... SO NEXT CHAPTER! IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT! But this chapter is me listening to what i feel like Eve's songs would be, which were Angels on The Moon by Thriving Ivory and Stand in The Rain by Superchick... Keep letting me know what ya'll think!**

As the away team, plus Uhura for language purposes, stared at the entrance to the tunnels, Jim looked at the Surmantian with them, "Montih, what kind of medicine is this again?"

"It stops the loss of the life that pumps through us when we are hurt." The native said, he had learned basic English so that he could speak and communicate with humans and mostly Eve.

"That could come in handy with the trouble you guys get into." Leonard grumbled. Eve knew he hated travelling of ship even more than he did being on the ship. The only reason he was there was because of this root that they had been told about and Jim had insisted on him testing samples before they even bothered trying to synthesize something on board.

"After last time, I'm not sure how I feel about going into a tunnel with you Jay." Eve looked at her captain sideways and he was smiling at her comment so she just rolled her eyes at him, "If anything happens I'm chasing you through the ship."

"Deal. Let's go!" Jim said excitedly and the group entered the maze in front of them with just their flashlights to let them see where they were walking.

"This mountain is laced with tunnels, our ancestors built them many suns ago." Montih spoke his accent making him sound almost Jamaican.

"How the hell can anything grow in here?" Leonard huskily asked.

"The soil is very rich and what we are looking for grows deep in the mountain, it does not need sun to survive." Montih answered then looked at Eve, "You have a strange desire in mates. I can assume it is hard for you to do your jobs to the fullest when you know you have to return from a battle to a healer, and then live with that healer, and he must allow for you to go into battle."

Eve smiled, "I can't stop how I feel and neither can he. Also with him being a healer it insures that I am always at my best to perform my duties."

"Yes, but does he not try and stop you from doing them?"

"Only sometimes, but he knows it's my job." She smiled, hoping it was the truth that Leonard did understand this.

"I'm right here ya know." Leonard finally piped up and Jim let out a laugh. Eve put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"We know." They kept walking through the dark caverns and Leonard couldn't help but think of Montihs words. Were they a strange couple, someone who fights and someone who heals? He knew how he felt about her, it was more than he had ever felt for anyone else, but that also made it worse when she left for a mission. He never knew what condition she was going to come back in or if she was going to come back at all. Leonard believed in her ability, but when she was in one of those biobeds he could help but see the image from his dreams and he would remember that wasn't good enough to save her.

His thoughts were disrupted by Eve telling everyone not to move, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jim asked turning around to look at her and as he did he heard the same crack she had before, "Montih, I thought your dad said that these tunnels were safe."

"They were, there must have been a tremor that we did not feel." The lion man spoke, "It will probably be safe after a few more steps, the way here was not weak."

Jim looked at his combat specialist, "Princess?"

"Everyone move one at a time and_ very_ carefully. Jay you first, Nyota then Leonard, and Montih, I'll be last since I'm quickest on my feet." She spoke carefully, not knowing what was under them.

"I'm not going first!" Jim almost yelled.

"Okay then Leonard or Montih goes first, I just need someone strong enough to be able to grab other people in case the ground gives out before one of us gets on something solid." Eve was trying not to get frustrated. Montih moved first, being the heaviest and the ground beneath them continued to crack. Nyota who was by the wall hugged it as she walked carefully not even making a noise from how little she weighed. Jim was the closest to where the two now waited for the rest of the team and slowly moved across the floor that felt as if it were going to give at any moment. Leonard looked at Eve, scared of her not being able to make it in time and she could see this written on his face, "Go, I'll be right behind you."

Leonard was two steps away from the safe zone when his foot broke through the crust that had become thin from them walking over it. As the ground fell from underneath him, a clawed hand reached out grabbing his hand, pulling him towards solid ground but they all heard scream that had escaped Eve's lips as she plummeted to god only knows where.

Jim was already on his knees screaming into the black abyss in front of him, "Princess! Princess can you hear me?"

"Barely." Her voice was faint as it came up the shaft and everyone let out a sigh. Jims com buzzed and he answered it, her voice coming in loud and clear but slightly pained was great news, it meant she wasn't hurt too bad, "I'm getting really tired of the universes shit, always singling me out."

"Are you alright?" Jim asked standing up.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches, nothing's broken. It was sort of like a slide there at the end, a rocky, rough slide, but a slide none the less, it softened my fall." She paused for a moment, "It smells funny in here."

"That is not good." Montih began moving down the passage way now, "She has probably landed in the Toul'mac dre'forcana, even a warrior as great as she will fall to its influences eventually."

"What did he just say?" Jim asked Nyota.

"It roughly translates into the chamber of sleeps fears." Nyota whispered.

"Yes, only Surmantians who wish to die go there. The air gets into your mind." The native continued down another part of the path.

"A room where she'll live her nightmares? We've gotta move faster than this." Jim said and Leonard couldn't help but agree.

"I think there's someone in here." She spoke into her com.

"No one's there, it's just you." She heard Jim say back, but she was sure she could hear footsteps and then whispering.

_You let us die. You could have saved us._

_"_Who's there? Who are you?" She asked spinning shining her light around the dark space.

"Theres no one there Princess!" Jim still trying to convince her that her mind wasn't hearing what it was.

Her flashlight stopped on a black figure. She couldn't make out anything on it except its mouth, the one that the voice was coming from, "Tell that to whatever I'm looking at."

"It has started." Montih began to walk faster, all of them still worried about loose patches.

_We burned alive, we died screaming._

Her hands flew up to her ears, dropping the com and the flashlight. The black figures mouth had opened and a blood curling scream had left its throat. Soon more mouths had begun to appear on the body and they too joined in on the screams. She knew who they were, she had heard they're screams when she closed her eyes after the Narada fired on their ship.

"I'm sorry! I tried! I was following orders! I wanted to save you!" She screamed and her nails were digging into her scalp trying to get them to stop. Leonard knew what it was about, he had seen the look on her face after the hit on deck six.

Over the screams she heard another voice. A voice she knew, Nero.

_Just like you wanted to save your dad, but you were to hurt._

The screams had stopped as he came in focus to the light, a Romulan blade repressed up against Pikes throat. She tried to get up, tried to run to him but she was being held down, two hands pressing on her shoulders, "Let him go!"

_You can't save him, he was never savable._

"Dad! Fight him!" She yelled, struggling against the hands. She watched as Nero took the blade and slowly inserted it into her father's side, "DAD! NO!"

_It's okay Eve, I'm going to see your mother soon._

Her father screamed as the blade left his body. "Dad! Please don't go! Don't leave me." She could feel herself starting to cry, watching her father bleed out. She watched Nero bring the blade up to his neck and began fighting against whoever was holding her.

_Say bye bye._

She screamed as she watched him cut off her father's head. His body crumpled to the floor and Eve kept screaming as he tossed her father's head at her. She sobbed as it rolled at her knees.

"Hold on Princess! We're coming to you." Jim yelled, hoping they were close, hoping she could hear him as much as they could hear her. He looked back at Leonard whose face was pale, imagining what she was going through. The listened as her sobs slowly stopped and heard her call out something.

"Mom?" She called after hearing the familiar voice surround her.

_Yes little one. I'm here._

The hands on her shoulder came around in front of her and she saw her mother, in one of her simple but elegant dresses, looking like she had the last time Eve saw her, "Mom, please, do go! Dad he-he"

_Shhh I know. It's okay, you're with me now._

Eve remembered something then looked up from her mother's embrace, "But, you're dead? How are you here?"

"We need to move faster! Dreams with her mom are never a good thing!" Jim looked at Montih and they were running.

Her mother cupped her face and she leaned into the warmth.

_I have been waiting for you my child_.

"Waiting for me?" She asked looking up at her mother doe eyed.

_Yes, I've asked for you to join me before and never understood why you haven't come._

"I've wanted to come with you!" Tears were back in her eyes, "I really have, but I couldn't leave dad all alone, it wouldn't have been proper. I kept myself so busy growing up, so not to think about it, but it always managed to creep back into my mind when I was all alone."

_It is always proper to want to be with one's family. Your father is waiting for us now, you don't have to be alone anymore._

Leonard listened in horror, it felt wrong listening to her most inner thoughts, but hearing that she had wanted to join her mother in death was awful.

"Mum, I don't think I can, I don't think I'm brave enough." She said and watched as her mother took the blade out of her leg sheath holding it up to her.

_I've watched you grow up, little one. I know you are more than brave and I'm here with you. _

Eve looked at the blade and slowly pointed it to her stomach, getting a nod from her mother, tears streaming down her face, "Will we be a proper family then?"

_Yes, we will finally be able to be a proper family._

Eve took a deep breath and moved the blade away from her stomach. She hesitated for a moment and looked back at her mother, who then yelled,

_A lady does as she is told!_

She was about to plunge it deep into her when two hands grabbed the weapon and wrenched it away from her. She looked up at the man sitting in front of her yelling, "Snap out of it! Princess! It's not real!"

"Jay?" She asked looking up tears still in her eyes, she looked from him to the weapon, "It wasn't real?"

"We must leave, before we fall under the same influence." Montih said point at the way out. Leonard moved to pick Eve up since she still wasn't moving but Jim beat him to it. As the air got purer Eve began to realize what had happened. When they reached the mouth of the caverns Jim landed on the ground, setting her on her knees, he knew what was about to happen.

She lunged forward and all of the meal she had eaten before they left expelled itself from her stomach, Jim cringed but kept her hair out of her face, rubbing her back regardless. Leonard watched and knew that he had done this before, many times. Her body was wrecked with sobs and Jim pulled her to him, cradling him to her body, "It was just a dream, it wasn't real, remember?"

She was crying so hard she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Jim ran his hand down her back shushing her, "Breathe Princess, follow my breaths. Breathe with me. You're not alone. You've got me, Uhura, and Bones."

Leonard took this cue to kneel beside the girl and kiss her head, while her friend still held her close. Jim looked up at the sky as water droplets began to fall. Between him and Leonard she had calmed down enough to only having slightly altered breaths when the rain began to fall harder. She pulled away and looked at Jim, "It was so real this time, I wanted to go with her so bad. I- I-"

"Shh, we know, Princess." Jim said sitting back a little, even though he knew how to handle this situation he knew it wasn't his place anymore, that this was something Leonard would have to deal with eventually, if he hadn't already.

The two men watched as Eve looked up at the sky, water dripping down her face. They watched as she forced herself to regain her composure, and as she stood up trying to hide her weak knees. She turned to Leonard and gave him a hug, "I'm glad you didn't fall down there with me."

"I know, are you sure you're okay?." He smiled and they could both see the emotions on each other's faces. His wore worry, and hers wore guilt.

"I have more scars than are just on my skin, some of them, I'd locked away and would try not to remember," She went to go say something else but he stopped her with a light kiss.

"When you want to remember them, I'll always be there to listen." He whispered on her lips. Montih said they should head back to the village since the way back can get flooded if there is too much rain. As they walked Leonard had his arm wrapped around her and she had her head nuzzled into his body, but she held Jims hand all the way back.

After they had returned to the ship Eve went to go take a shower and Leonard and Jim went to go get out of their wet clothes. Leonard looked at his friend, "You knew how to handle that pretty well."

"She used to have dreams with her mother in them like that after she moved to Iowa." Jim put a towel through his hair. "She broke down one day and told me about them, and how some times she felt like it would be easier if she killed herself. She said she didn't want to but when her mind wasn't busy with something else she just couldn't help but think about it. Eventually I convinced her to find me every time she had a thought like that so this way I could help take her mind off of it."

"I never knew," Leonard mumbled.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Bones, she began having them less and less once she started working and since we joined Starfleet she hasn't had any." Jim stopped before he walked out of the room, " She doesn't trust a lot of people with her past, as you know. But don't worry, when she opens up about it I'm sure you'll know more about her than I do."

Leonard returned to his room and Eve was sitting on his bed, staring at her hands. He kneeled down in front of her and took them, bringing them to his and kissed the knuckles on both hands. She opened her mouth to say something that he knew was an apology, "Hey now, none of that, doctors' orders."

She smiled at him and he smiled back saying, "There's that smile that lights up my day."

She moved her hand from his and placed it on his face, "It's as if you always know what I'm going to say."

"No, you always surprise me, but I know what that look in your eyes meant." He stood up and lifted the covers around her, "You look tired. Let's gets some rest."

He pulled her back into his chest how they normally slept, but when she began to shift he lifted his arm for her. She turned to face him and placed her hand on his chest and the other one around his torso, burying her head under his neck. Leonard wrapped both of his arms around her and held her close until he felt her breathing slow down, he kissed her forehead and tried not to wonder if there was anything else she hadn't told him yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially with the day I've had, (yay for near death experiences -.-) but considering I'm from a southern family and all haha. Also, I know Leonard is normally all grr against the world, but when raised in a family like his, happiness comes easy :) Let me know what you guys think!**

As the hovercar pulled onto the gravel road Eves eyes grew large. There were fields for miles and a large stable to the left of a beautiful white southern ranch home with another smaller house in the back ground. There were trees scattered around the property and she could see a forest in the distance behind the fields, "It's beautiful."

"I thought you didn't like small country towns?" He smiled looking at her sideways.

"Iowa was just dust and corn fields. This, this is amazing." She couldn't help but laugh, "You didn't tell me your family had this kind property! You've been making me feel bad about my mom's status!"

Leonard couldn't help but laugh, he hadn't seen his family since after he got divorced, "I said my wife stole everythin' from me, not my parents."

"You're already getting your accent back, I like it." She winked at him and he raised his eyebrow at her with a grin.

"Maybe I should pull the car over for a little while." He said placing his hand on her thigh then wanted to groan when she angled her hips so that his hand slid down on her skin. She had been killing him the whole trip, they left right after getting off the ship and they hadn't had time to have any proper alone time together.

"To bad someone is already on the porch." She had a teasing sound in her voice.

"Two can play at that game you know." He smiled at her before getting out of the car. The man sitting on the porch yelled inside and Leonard addressed him, "Hey there Uncle Donald."

"Bout damn time you go here! Yur ma's had me out here keepin' watch." The man stood up and gave Leonard a hug, then turned to Eve, "Now who's this pretty little thing? Surely she wouldn't be going out with no McCoy?"

"Yes sir I am, quite hooked on him actually." Eve said smiling, shaking the graying man's hand.

Leonard saw his mother coming out the screen door and ran over, picking her up in a hug, "Hey mama."

"Hey there son, glad to see Starfleet is treating you well." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek, she spotted Eve still standing by her brother and came over, giving her a hug as well, "You must be Eve! I've heard so much about you!"

"Oh, lord. I hope good things." Eve smiled hugging the woman. She was taller than Eve but not by much. She was obviously a good cook from the looks of her figure, which Eve liked. Her mother had been a stick, but this woman looked homey.

"Only good things, dear." His mother kept a hand on Eve but turned to Leonard, "I knew you said she was beautiful, but I honestly don't think you did her any justice."

Leonard saw Eves cheeks turn red and she thanked the woman, another voice, it sounded like an older Leonard hit her ears as a man who looked like what she assumed Leonard would look like in a decade or so, "Anne, leave the poor girl alone, they're here for a week. Plenty of time for getting to know her. Let's get you two in out of this September heat. I'm David by the way darlin'."

Leonard walked to the car and his father helped him get their bags while Anne and Donald led her into the house. His mother already had food out for them, assuming they hadn't eaten and told them to go and put their bags away before they came back down to eat. Leonard led her to the room they would be staying in, she gasped, it was a beautiful guest room decorated white and blue with a view of the stable and the forest behind it.

Eve had been crouched over putting her clothes in one of the drawers and Leonard had been waiting for her to stand up, when she did he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back into him by her belt loops. He smiled when she let out a gasp at the movement and couldn't help but smile when her breath shook as he lightly ran his tongue across the exposed skin of her shoulder and up her neck ending on that spot he loved running his teeth over it. He turned her around and she moaned into his mouth as he gave her a fiery desire filled kiss. He pulled away and turned around heading towards the door, he turned and looked at her still dazed, "Come on, my family's waitin' for us."

"So that's how its gunna be?" She looked at him with a tiny smile, "Alright I can keep up."

He held the door open for her and followed her down the stairs, noticing she was swaying her hips more than usual walking down the stairs. He couldn't help but smile, knowing that when they finally stopped teasing each other it was going to be great.

They got to the kitchen and he wasn't surprised at the 'snack' his mother had prepared. In front of them was potato salad, sliced tomatoes, biscuits, slices of ham, sausage gravy, sweet tea and lemonade. He looked at his dad who just simply replied, "She assumed that you needed to gain some weight son."

"Well, getting Eve to gain weight is impossible, unlike me." Leonard said with a slight smile dipping his spoon into the salad, "You've got a challenge ahead of you mama."

"I'm more concerned when I'm gunna get a grandbaby out of ya, that'll help her gain some weight." His mother simply replied and he heard Eve choke on her tea.

"Ma!" Leonard said rushing to his coughing girlfriend's side making sure she was okay, "You just met her and you already on the baby talk?!"

"I was just sayin, you aren't gettin' any younger, son. And from what I've heard and seen of her already she's everythin' to be part of this family." His mother continued the conversation as if it weren't making Eve embarrassed, "It's too bad that bitch got your house, it would be perfect for raising children."

"Speaking of Pam, have you heard from her lately?" His dad piped in attempting to save the young couple, "She's been askin around every time we're in town. Seems she heard about you being in Starfleet."

"She's tried callin'. I ignore it every time." Leonard said placing a plate of food in front of Eve then sitting down next to her, "She probably asked around about the money we make and wants to try and sneak her way back into my life. It isnt gunna happen though."

He brushed his knee against Eve's and she blushed again, knowing what he meant with his last statement. She knew that his ex-wife had been calling him for the past year or so and it was driving him insane. His uncle interrupted the silence with a question that he'd wanted to know since he first saw Eve, "So, what's a girl like you doin' with a grumpier version of his father?"

"Well, this isn't the first time I've gotten asked this, so I have an answer prepared," She smiled at Donald, "I find his bluntness and pessimistic outlook on life endearing."

"I'm not pessimistic!" Leonard looked at her.

"Oh, to hell you aren't!" She looked at him then began quoting him, "'Oh great, he's seventeen.' Or 'He's twice your size!'. Those don't sound like positive thoughts to me."

"Finally, someone who knows our son as good as we do." His mother beamed.

Donald spoke up again, "So what do you do in Starfleet?"

"I'm a Chief Combat Specialist and a Tactical Officer." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"Combat Specialist? Don't know that I've heard of that one. What'da do?" His uncle was leaning on the island now.

"I'm trained with every kind of weapon, since we never know what situation we will find ourselves in, and I make sure everyone comes out alive much to Leonards dismay." She smiled at the man next to her who laughingly rolled his eyes.

"Do ya shoot?" Donald perked up and he looked excited.

"Don! It hasn't even been a day yet!" David looked at him sipping his coffee.

Donald turned around looking at his brother-in-law, "What if she's gunna be a part of this family I gotta make sure she can keep up!"

"Good god! What is it with all of you!" Leonard said looking at his uncle.

Eve laughed, "Yeah I'm beginning to wonder if there's something I don't know. And yes, I shoot."

"I'm the best shot in the Old South." Donald squinted at her.

"I'm the best shot in Starfleet." She smiled coyly back at him over her glass.

"I've beaten my fair share of Starfleet officers. Finish yur food." He said leaving the room and returning with a shotgun, "I'll bet ya fifty bucks I'm better."

"Dammit Donald! No guns in the kitchen! We're southerners, not barbarians!" Anne said pointing for him to put it up.

Eve looked from the woman to Leonard with a laugh, "Well now I know where you get it from."

She finished before Leonard and was taken outside by his uncle and father, who said he had to make sure that Donald didn't cheat, not that she knew how someone could cheat at shooting. Leonard promised he would be out as soon as he was done and smiled at the banter he heard from his family and her. His mother saw the look on his face, "She certainly is much different from the last one."

Leonard laughed, "Yeah, Eve is definitely an original."

"I'd say the mold was broken and you'll never find a better one." His mother smiled at him, "The way you two look at each other says that."

"I wish I had met her first." He said, knowing it had been true for a while, it would have saved them both a lot of pain. He heard a shot in the back yard and it was followed by his father yelling something.

He heard another engine coming up the drive and looked at his mother, "Were you expecting someone else today?"

Before his mother could shake her head he heard her voice, and that call, "Lenny!"

_Dammit!_ He couldn't even have one day with his family before this bitch showed up. He walked out onto the front porch, followed by his mother to see Pamela heading up to the house from her car. The woman looked worse now, she had gotten some work done and she had cut her hair even shorter than the last time he had seen her. He remembered a time when he used to be at her every beck and call, even unable to fight for most of his belongings in the court room because of the way she would belittle him, but that was the past, "What the hell are you doing here Pam?"

Another shot rang off from the back yard and she jumped, "Well I came here to see you Lenny."

Her southern bell accent was irritating now that he was used to Eves mix of British and Iowa gruff. He watched as she lifted her sunglasses off of her face and the thought to himself that she wore way to much make up now, "What the hell do you want to see me for? I recall after our divorce you wanted nothin' to do with me."

"Well, you'd taken to drinkin' and that just wasn't a healthy place for me to be anymore. But you're Starfleet now and you look better than ever, dear." She said with a smile as sweet as cyanide.

He was about to speak when he saw Eve out of his peripheral vision and turned to look at her, gun aimed still backing up until she stopped and steadied the shotgun. Pam followed his eyes and saw the girl, wearing an off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, shorts, and dusty combat boots aiming a gun at god knows what. When the shot rang off Pam jumped again and the three could hear from the back yard, "Hot damn! Don't let this one go Len! I just lost a hundred bucks!"

He couldn't help but smile as she popped the last shell out with one hand and ran up the side steps to him on the porch. She came up to his side then noticed the woman he and his mother were talking to, she may look good to other people, but only she could see the knock off brands. She smiled at Leonard, "Who's this?"

"This is my ex-wife, who will be leaving now." Leonard looked back at Pam.

Pam looked at the girl and noticed his arm wrapped around her side, "Lenny she's a little young don't you think."

"I'm old enough to treat him the way he deserves to be treated. In fact I want to thank you, if it weren't for you, I would never have met him." Eve smiled sweetly at the woman and Leonard knew she was being nice.

"Please, you're barely old enough to drive a car." Pam spat at her.

"Leonard, please inform her that I'm being civil and that holding my composure back won't last very long." She said to him through gritted teeth, there were many things she wished to say to this woman, since she knew better than to hit her.

"Oh be my guest." Leonard said, knowing Eve had always found what his ex did disgusting.

"Oh, that's why you like her, she asks your permission for everythin'." Pam said with a smile.

"No actually I was being respectful, something that you clearly don't know how to do." Eve stepped away from him, "And just to let you know, I'm older than you're attempting to look."

"Honey, you could never look this good, let me guess, you wear those boots with everythin'?" Pam pointed with a well-manicured finger.

"No actually, only when I'm off duty." Eve smiled, "But they are much better than, what's that a knock off Ferientti? Matched with fake leather boots that you tell everyone are Romali."

"How dare you!" Pam gasped back, Leonard knew that his ex-wife had always loved fashion and since he could never afford the brands she really wanted with everything else he paid for, she went for as close as she could get, but he knew that if anyone knew the best clothing it was Eve, she was raised into after all. He laughed when Pam tried to continue defending her clothes, "This is all authentic."

Eve laughed, "As about authentic as I am a tiger." Eve checked her skin then looked back at the woman, "Oh, look at that no stripes. Now I believe the gentleman told you to leave."

Donald and David were watching from the side of the house and Leonard could hear them laughing. Eve gently leaned the shotgun against the railing and took a step away from him, he noticed how her posture was straighter now, her shoulders more squared than they usually were, even for someone of her upbringing, he could tell she was demanding to be heard. Pam tried to match her stance but looked ridiculous trying with that haircut, "I'll decide when I leave."

"This isn't your home, not your property," The way she spoke, Eve knew she was getting under the womans skin, "You made your decision the moment you hopped into bed with another man."

Pam was still trying to keep up with her, Leonard knew she never gave up easily, "Then why don't you make me little girl."

Eve bounded down the steps and squared off with the woman, staying far enough away from her personal space as not to entice something. Leonard just watched, finding it funny Eve was getting this defensive over him and knew that she was enjoying herself. He also knew that Eve would never lay a hand on this woman unless Pam tried first, which in front of his family he respected about her. Eve spoke in her sweetest voice, "I could punch that convenient store lipstick off your face and then make you eat dirt, but as I said, I'm being respectful."

Pam took an opportunity from the close space between her and this girl and swiped a manicured claw at Eve who simply stepped to the side then laughed, "Did you really just try to scratch me?"

When Pam lost her posture, Leonard saw the woman he married, bitter and mean. She lounged for Eve again and once again missed due to Eves fancy footwork. He knew that Eve could take her down with one move, but she was being courteous to the woman he had once been married too. Pam grew frustrated with this game and finally spat, "Stay still you little whore."

Leonard was down the steps in seconds, anger filling him, it was one thing to treat him like that, but not Eve. He pushed Pam away from her and stood in between them, a hand on Eves shoulder. He pointed at the woman he had shared his name with, "Don't you dare say that to her! She is so much more than you will ever be!"

Pam stood there, shocked by his sudden outburst; he had never spoken to him that way, "Lenny, after all that we had?"

"You destroyed that! I have so much more with this amazing woman at my side." He still yelled, and Eve placed her hand on his back. This touch softened him, he understood what Eve had felt like when Spencer was around, it was the same way when Pam spoke to him the way she always had. He couldn't fathom how he had taken it once now that he was the man he had become.

Anne stood there proud of her son, he had never been able to stand up to Pam and she had always hated how the woman had walked all over him. Seeing him now standing with Eve at his side, both of them equally standing up for him, gave her the happiest feeling she had had in a long time. She couldn't help but smile at how powerful and proud he looked in this moment.

"As I said, leave. Now." Leonard said to Pam and she finally stalked off back to her car.

Anne sighed, turning to the house, "I doubt that's the last we'll see of her."

"I hope for this trip it is." His father said going up the stairs to follow her in, Donald behind him laughing.

"Well if she does just let Eve take 'er out from 'er car. That girl has one hell of a shot!"

Eve pulled Leonard to her before they went inside, he put his hands on her waist and looked at her, "I'm sorry about that. She's a-"

"Bitch?" Eve looked at him with a slight smile.

He laughed, "Yeah, she is. I'm surprised you were able to hold back."

"Oh I was having fun." Eve smiled fully at him now, "You defended my honor."

"Yeah I guess I did." He smiled softly and she pulled him down for a sweet kiss that he felt her smiling into, "I guess I did something right then?"

"I've always had to defend my own honor." She pulled away from him, "Nice to know I have someone else to do it for me now."

He pulled her back into another kiss that his family was watching through the window, his father heard his mother make a cooing noise and put his hand on her back, "Reminds me of when we were young."

* * *

Anne heard Leonard bounding down the stairs and turned around surprised to see Eve behind him, "You are a quiet little thing aren't you?"

"How good would I be at my job if I weren't?" She smiled sweetly at his mother who just smiled back at the young girl, whose company she had come to enjoy a lot with nothing but other men around.

"What're you two planning for the day." His mother asked as he went through the fridge pulling things out.

Leonard was placing the items from the fridge into a bag, "I'm taking Eve on a ride through the property and treating her to a picnic."

"Oh you ride horses?" His mother asked looking at the girl adding cream to her tea.

Eve nodded, "It was one of my mom's favorite things to do."

Leonard went to go get the horses ready and let Eve finish her tea. His mother looked at Eve, the girl now used to her questions about their relationship, "So do you plan on making an honest man out of my son?"

"If he asks me, maybe." Eve couldn't help but smile, "Never saw myself as the kind of person to ever be talking about marriage."

Anne looked confused, "Why's that sweet heart?"

"Well on my mom's side of the family, there's this superstition that every other Hunter has bad luck with relationships," She looked at the woman who just smiled at her, "My mother had a great one, but my grandfather had pretty much an arranged marriage and they could never see eye to eye."

Anne put her hand on the girl's shoulder and Eve was shocked by the motherly touch, not having felt it in years, "There's always someone to break tradition and from what I understand you're already there, hun."

Eve smiled at her and heard Leonard calling for her from the front yard. She walked out the door and saw him standing by two quarter horses and she couldn't hold back her excitement. It had been years since she rode and Leonard was standing there with a huge smile on his face looking as handsome as ever.

He laughed when she almost ran and wrapped her arms around his neck, she planted a kiss on him and started to blush, "I'm sorry, you're just so damn hot right now."

Her voice was velvet in his ear and they were still playing the teasing game, her excuse every night being something new, but he was hoping something like this would get to her, he moved away and motioned to one of the horses, "You're noble steed, m'lady."

She laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with my Leonard?"

He smiled at her and helped her get on the horse that was significantly taller than her, then mounted his own. Leonard was a few paces ahead of her leading the way and Eve couldn't keep her eyes off of him, she had always found him attractive, but here in his natural element, he was breath taking. She had also never seen him this happy this many days in a row and she thought she already felt all that was possible for him, but he continued to just make her fall further.

"What are you doing back there?" He asked noticing she was being very quiet.

She smiled when he looked at her over his shoulder, "Enjoying the view."

"I think you should catch up so I can get an even better one." He said and she trotted up next to him and grinned at him.

"I think next time we should only bring on horse." He smiled at the thought, he was already doing one of his favorite things with his favorite person, but to be doing it with his arms around her, her body against his, and the smell of her hair in his nose.

They continued on until they were in the forest and there was a spring with a water fall that Leonard stopped at. He dismounted his horse and walked over to catch her as she did the same then gave her a kiss before laying down a blanket by the water and unpacking the food he had brought. He laid down on his side, propped up by his elbow and pulled her down to sit in front of his stomach. She adored the fact that as they sat there laughing and eating it still felt new even though almost a year had passed.

When they were done eating he looked at her, "You wanna go for a swim?"

"Of course." She smiled and she stood up and he followed watching her take off her shirt followed by her pant she turned to see him still clothed, "Who's enjoying the view now?"

He laughed and stripped off his shirt and for her the sight never got old, the thin hair that spreads lightly across his peck and the frame of his collar bones, it was always like seeing him for the first time. He walked over to her in just his boxers, "So are we doing underwear or not?"

"We're still on your property right?" She put her arms around his neck and he placed his on her waist.

"Yeah." She smiled and mover her hands down his arms slowly reaching behind her back, unhooking her bra. She kissed him removing the fabric completely then stripped off her panties and turned away from him, entering the water. She stepped in and she was surprised that the water was as nice as it was for the time of year. Once her hips dipped below the water line she looked over her shoulder and saw him still standing there, he knew she was still teasing him but he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky with how beautiful she looked standing there, "Are you going to join me?"

She turned back around, dipping her head under the water and when she came back up she got scooped up into his arms. His fingers tangled through her wet locks as he brought his lips down on hers. He held her there as the water from her body transferred to his. She pulled away and let out a little laugh, "So the real reason behind the romance comes out. Leonard McCoy, exactly how many girls have you brought out here?"

"Just you." He cupped her face, "No one else has ever been special enough."

She pulled him down to her lips and swore he could feel every emotion pass from her lips to his. He paused her for a moment and led her over to the waterfall, as they passed under it he heard her gasp at the sight of a hole dug out behind the falling water. He smiled at her, "This was my favorite place growing up, after enough time I had made myself the perfect place to get away from anything that was bothering me."

"It's beautiful." She murmured and he took the side of her face again.

"So are you." She got on her tip toes and kissed him lightly, stringing her fingers through his hair. Eve took a step forward leading him to sit back in the makeshift seat. She climbed onto his lap continuing to kiss him, he had both of his hands on her back, holding her close to him even though he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Eve broke the kiss and put her forehead on his whispering, "I wish it could be like this forever."

"So do I." They both knew it couldn't though, eventually they would have to leave and go back on the Enterprise, her leaving to do some dangerous task and him waiting to see how bad it was when she returned. That was the only they ever fought about, and as he looked in her eyes he could still see the tinge of guilt from Surmantia. He ran his hand back through her hair, pulling her lips back down to his. Even if it wouldn't last forever, they would enjoy it while they could.

She slowly slid him inside of her and instead of an up and down motion she rotated her hips and he pulled her body closer, never breaking the kiss. She slowly began moving on his length and they made no noise, just listening to the thin water falling behind them and the sounds of their own breathing. Eve's hands clung to his body and Leonard held her, pressed up against him as they came together. They stayed there like this and it reminded him of their first time, he kissed her forehead which was rested on his shoulder, but looked up at the sound of thunder, "We should probably get the horses back."

They left the spring, redressed, and began the trip back to the stable it began raining as soon as they broke through the forest and they set the pace at a canter trying not to get themselves and the equipment to wet. Once the horses were back in their stalls and all the tackle put up the rain was coming down in sheets. "Well, we're stuck here until the rain passes, mama would kill me if we tracked dirt though the house."

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head in between his shoulders, "I think I can put up with you until the storm passes."

He moved her to the front of his body and raised an eyebrow, "I think we have a hay bale somewhere in here."

"Are you suggesting we have a round two like high schoolers?" She laughed.

"Depends, is it working?" He smiled.

She jumped up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Definitely."

* * *

The last night they were there his cousins had come over for dinner and it had cooled off enough at night for them to have a bon fire. She sat in between his legs with his arms wrapped around her at the fire pit. His cousin, Henry, had his guitar out and they sat listening to his family laugh and sing songs. Leonard was happy that Eve liked his family as much as they liked her, his mother had taken to her the most since she was always outnumbered by the men.

He felt her body stiffen at the song Henry was currently singing and when he realized it was because the song was about a mother and her daughter he held her tighter to him. When the song was over she excused herself to get something to drink from the house and he knew she wanted to regain herself. When his mother got up with her he went to object but she just gave her son a knowing smile and he let it go, knowing he wouldn't win.

Eve was making herself a cup of tea when she heard Annes voice behind her, "Whats on your mind?"

"Oh its nothing." Eve smiled at the woman.

"I know about your mother, Eve. I can see the pain on your face." Anne sat down on a stool in the kitchen, pulling Eve with her, "What was she like?"

Eve gave a sad smile, "She was amazing. Everyone tells me that I'm perfect, but I'm just good at my job. My mum, she was perfect. She knew how to handle any situation that she was given. She could walk into any room and it was instantly brighter. She was strict don't get me wrong, she was headstrong with her lessons and making sure I had my school work done, but when that was over she was, she was my mum."

"I'm sure you really miss her." Anne said resting her hand on Eves knee, but she sensed that wasn't the only thing, "What else is it?"

Eve hesitated for a moment then told her what happened on Surmantia and by the time she was done she had tears streaming down her cheeks, Anne pulled her into a hug and the mothers touch just had the words spilling out of her mouth, "I felt so helpless. And when it was over and I looked at Leonard, I felt so ashamed and so guilty. I had almost done it and the whole time he didn't even cross my mind, it didn't cross my mind at all what kind of effect it might have on him. I know that if it had been switched and he had done it, I would have lost my mind. And that makes me wonder how he feels every time I put myself in a situation like that is that how he feels? I mean I know we argue about it but it's always about how dangerous things are, not how he would feel if something were to happen to me."

"Eve, you were under the influence of a hallucination, you can't blame yourself for what it was making you think, it might have even been making you not think about Leonard no matter how hard you tried." Anne said then hesitated, "And Leonard has never really been good with feelings, but when something that's very important to him comes up, he'll tell you."

Eve nodded, "I guess, I just wish he would tell me, I just feel so guilty knowing that if something happens to me he might not ever be the same, and he should always stay the way he is. I saw him after Pam, he was broken and I don't want him to be like that again, not because of me."

"You love your job, you've worked for it your whole life, it's a part of you and if he wants to be with you then he'll understand about your job." Anne kissed the girls forehead and Eve pulled away and let out a sniffle.

Leonard, who had come inside to make sure that his mother wasn't bothering Eve too much, stood listening to the past few minutes of the conversation in his head again. He didn't know how to react, because he wasn't sure how he felt, he just couldn't believe that Eve knew somewhat what he felt every time she left the Enterprise. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So we are back in movie territory! And I will give you this warning that some will be in depth with the movie because there are a lot of key things in this movie that happen with Eve. Keep me updated on what ya'll think!**

Eve listened to the banter of both the shuttle team and the ground team. Jim had left her acting captain and Leonard had gone with him instead of her since the basis of their last argument was that she didn't have to go on every mission and put herself in harm's way. She hated just sitting there listening to them have all the fun. There was silence from both teams as Spock was lowered into the active volcano, she stood back against the glass of the bridge, unable to keep from fidgeting in that damn chair. Too much responsibility and attention came with that chair and she was glad it was Jims.

"The cable snapped!" Nyota said through the com.

Eve looked up to the noise where the speaker was, as if her friend were in the room, "Did he make it?"

Her question was answered as she heard Spocks faint com signal reaching her own through the shuttle and heard Nyota say she was going down after him, she knew the answer but for "Sulu can the shuttle take that much longer in there?"

"Negative Chief, we have to abandon it." The pilot said and she heard the girl next to him object.

"Ny, Sulus right, get yourselves out of there. We'll get Spock out, I promise." She knew Jim would feel the same way once back on board. She patched through to him, "Jay, the shuttles a no go, get back here via the cliffs."

"Easy for you to say Princess! You have a death wish!" Jim yelled though the com.

"I said I would go instead of you, but you insisted." She smiled back into the speaker and he could hear the amusement in her voice and her nicely put _I told you so_.

"You and Bones on a mission together, I don't think so." He said back. She could hear Leonard screaming something about the beach being the other way and Jims reply, followed by her boyfriend saying that he hated situations like this. She knew well enough that the main reason he hated them was because she was normally the one getting chased by natives and he was now living it because the last time they had fought about it she got angry and told him he could take her place on the next one. When he agreed and the trip down to Nibiru was planned she stepped back, letting him go and it was clear that he had only agreed in the heat of the fight, but she wasn't letting him off that easy.

She had heard them splash down and told Scotty to meet them in the decompression chamber, which now would be full with water, so the draining chamber and put her hand on Nyotas shoulder who had just entered the bridge looking a little pale. Within a minute Jim and Leonard were on the bridge and she let him have his spot back as captain, moving behind Sulu. Eve was silent listening to the conversation between Jim and Spock, feeling Nyota's worried eyes on her skin knowing that the girl was banking in on the promise she had been made.

She wanted to put her head in her hands and growl in frustration, Spock would never be talked into letting us save him and everyone knew it. Eve heard the hitch in Nyotas voice when the coms went out. Jim stepped away from the com, "If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do?"

Leonard spoke first, "He'd let you die."

"But you're not Spock," Eve said making Jim look at her, "You know it could have been me down there, what would you do then? Spock and I are of equal value."

Jim knew it was true and Leonard couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of her in that volcano, he would have never allowed it. Jim ordered the ship up and they raced to the transport room, awaiting the arrival of their Vulcan friend. After Spock arrived Eve heard Nyota through the speakers and she was not happy.

"How the hell do you do that?" Leonard stormed into his quarters with Eve behind him.

"It's my job, that's what I do!" Eve leaned on the desk as he went into the bathroom, still yelling at her.

"They were throwing spears! I dived off of a cliff!" He stepped back out looking at her the top half of his wetsuit off.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "I know! I heard it happening. You said you wanted to go! If you don't like running into potentially dangerous situations, then stick to being a doctor!"

Leonard walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "I don't like you running off into potentially dangerous situations! Look what almost happened to that pointy eared asshole! That could have been you!"

"But it wasn't! If you don't like my job, then don't do it!" She was more than frustrated, they had been fighting more and more about her job and she had had enough of it, "Just go take your shower! I'm gunna check on Ny."

She walked out of the room and went to her friends chambers, just as she was about to knock the door slid open and Nyota walked out, "You're room."

The girls walked in silence to Eves quarters and she could only assume her friend was having the same issue. Once in the room Eve went to one side of the bed and Nyota the other, they laid back with their heads right next to each other. Nyota broke the silence first, "Another fight with Leonard?"

"God, I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He's just been going on and on about my job!" She was still frustrated.

Nyota turned her head to look at her friend, "He cares about you, he wants to know that you're safe."

"But he also knew this is what I do, it's my job! He can't expect me to stop when it's what I've wanted my whole life." She pressed her palms into eyes.

"Yeah, that isn't fair to you."

"I take it you're pissed at Spock?" Her friend nodded, "You know it's kind of like Len being mad at me."

"No, he didn't want us to come get him. You would have screamed for us to." Nyota was waving her hands in the air and Eve couldn't help but laugh, "Even though everyone says it you don't have a death wish."

"He's Vulcan, he can't break rules, remember." She now looked at her friend.

Nyota let out a snort, "He didn't have a problem with it back at the academy with me."

"Men." Eve said and Nyota let out a laugh repeating the same word.

* * *

Leonard was putting the dishes away and Eve was sitting on the couch reading when the door buzzed, she got up to get it, not wanting him to get mad at her for anything else. When she opened the door her dad walked in still in his Admirals uniform, she shut the door, "Professional or personal visit?"

"A bit of both." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I take it you had a hand in the plan of stopping that volcano?"

Leonard stopped moving in the kitchen so he could better hear the conversation that was happening, "Yes, I am the ships second officer."

"Do you realize what you did? You altered a planets destiny!" He said looking out the window to the balcony.

"Maybe not, perhaps we were meant to be there. We did show up just in time for the volcano to begin erupting." She was being somewhat professional, "What if that planet held something amazing that could be of use to us in the future and we would have let the volcano destroy it."

"Eve that's not the point," Pike turned to her, "Survey means to inspect, look at, take note of, not interfere."

"Sir-" He cut her off.

"Eve, I know you want to save as many lives as possible, that's your job, but sometimes the way to hell-"

She cut him off now, "Is paved with good intentions, I know. Mom used to say it all the time, mostly about me." She paused when he saw the sad look on her father's face, "Why are you talking to me about this and not Jay, he's the captain."

"Not anymore. They took the Enterprise from him and gave it to me." She paused and Leonard came into the opening of the door, shocked as much by the news as she was, "Spock has also been reassigned, I need a first officer, someone I can trust and that I know will follow orders, that's you."

"I respectfully decline." She said after another moment of shock, she saw the confusion on his face, "It's not my place, Jay is meant to be on that ship and you know it."

"I can't stop the board." Pike sighed.

She walked up to him, almost as if squaring off, "You know Jay saved those people with nothing but good intentions, and you know he's one of the best damn officers Starfleet has. We've all fallen into place on that ship, it won't be the same without him." She paused, "Dad, you pull more weight than you think, I know you have to feel like something's out of place with it. Do what's you feel is right, I believe you'll do the right thing."

He smiled at her, "I know, sweetheart. I just said I trusted you and I did see something in Kirk that not a lot of people have. I'll see what I can do."

He placed his hat on getting ready to talk to Admiral Marcus and gave his daughter a hug, she hugged him back, "I love you, dad."

"I know, I love you two Eve." He said goodbye to Leonard then was on his way.

Leonard looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "That sure was a nice thing you just did, not many people would turn down being a first officer under and Admiral, let alone on a ship like the Enterprise."

"I don't want to be first officer, don't want to be the one having to call all the shots." She looked at him shrugging her shoulders.

He crossed his arms, "Really? Cuz you're pretty good at telling people what to do."

"Can we not fight for like an hour?" She looked up at her brow furrowed.

They had been fighting since they got back from Nibiru, he just couldn't let it go, not after what he had heard her tell his mother, but he felt like he was repeating himself, so he sighed giving up. He walked over to her and put his arms on her shoulders, "You're right."

He gave her a kiss and they sat down on the couch, her curled up in the nook of his arm him reading a magazine and she picked up the book she had been reading.

Within a few hours the close contact had been too much for them to take and they were lying on the couch making out. Leonard let out a growl when her com went off and she looked at the message on the screen, "Emergency session, they want me to go being the only Combat Specialist."

"I wonder what happened." Leonard asked as she went to go change into her formals.

"I don't know, check the news it'll probably be on there." She said changing in record time. She walked out of the room and kissed him while finishing putting her hair up into the proper bun. The screen had the news on it and all she could see in the flash before she left was an attack on London. As she walked to headquarters she sent out a quick message from her PADD, checking to make sure her cousin and her family were okay.

When she arrived Admiral Marcus was waiting for her, "Ah, Chief Hunter glad you could join us. With your experience I thought you might be of some service to us."

"Honored to be included sir." She said and he motioned to her seat in between Pike and Jim and she took it. As Marcus began explaining the situation Kirk, Spock, and Eve all exchanged looks, all three of them wondering the same thing. Jim began zooming in on pictures of the blast area and Eve was looking over his shoulder since she didn't have a screen of her own, she assumed she was a last minute addition. Jim whispered over Eves shoulder and she was still looking at the pictures zooming around with her own fingers now. The three of them were distracted by Marcus asking what was being talked about and Jim spoke up.

"Why the archive? It'd be like bombing a library sir. All that knowledge had public access." He paused not sure if he should continue.

Eve did it for him, "Despite the lives lost, this really isn't a damaging hit to Starfleet. This probably is just the beginning."

"Beginning of what you two." Marcus leaned back in his chair.

"Sir, in the event of an emergency protocol mandates that all senior command gather captains and first officers," Jim kept speaking while Eve noticed a glowing red light getting bigger on the wall across from her, "at HQ, in this room."

Eve turned to look at the light when Spock started speaking and Jim followed her actions, they both stood noticing the hovercraft outside the window. Jim yelled as the blast hit and she pushed him to the side, using the momentum to Pike out of the way with her body. She pulled him behind a table and she felt a stinging in her left arm and looked down to see a phaser burn. She cursed as her father called in the attack. She looked across at Jim and he pointed to the hallway to the side of the craft. She yelled to him, "Right behind you!"

She turned to her father, "Don't move, stay behind this table." She ran following Jims path and watched as he shot out the glass then shot off more rounds at the hovercraft. She ran up next to him, "He's still doing more damage than you are!" She pointed at the engine at the side of the machine that was sucking in air around it, "There!"

"Both of us are shitty throwers!" He yelled.

"But I'm an amazing jumper! It's not that far." She yelled back taking the gun he held up for her to wait and he opened the emergency hatch and tied the fire hose to the weapon before handing it back to her. She looked at him, "That's things gunna start fish tailing like a bitch once it's in, I might need you catch me!"

"I won't miss if you don't!" He nodded at her and she nodded back, backing up against the wall and running as fast as she could then pushed off right before she ran out of floor. She landed on the wing and it put the machine off balanced. John Harrison, the man she assumed piloting the craft began trying to weave and knock her off but she was already by the suction and she threw the gun into it, then locked eyes with the man flying and her assumption had been correct. Those cold eyes of a killer made her feel sick. She felt the craft tug to the side and that was her cue, she began running back down the wing and jumped but he pulled to the side as the hose came free of the wall and she thought she wasn't going to come anywhere close to the building until she saw the entire emergency hatch flying towards the ship, she placed her foot on it pushing off to gain just enough momentum to slam her arms down around the bottom section of glass which shattered fully under her weight. Jim already there to help her back inside the building, pulled her up and brushed the glass off of her and they watched the hovercraft spiral down as John Harrison beamed away.

When they turned the corner, Spock was melding with a severely injured Pike. Spock watched all of his Admiral's life flash inside of his mind, he watched the man's daughter grow up and become the woman she was, a woman he knew, Chief Hunter. The man was scared, confused, upset, and sad for leaving his daughter all alone, but there was an emotion Spock didn't expect, one of relief for getting to see Eves mother again. His last thoughts were of the three of them, the last time they were together.

Jim stopped running the second he saw the last of Pikes life leave him, Eve just stood there frozen. The world had gone quiet, she didn't hear screams or sirens, all she was trying to hear was her father breathing and she couldn't, even if she had been closer, she still wouldn't be able to hear it. Jim kneeled at his side, crying for the man who had treated him like a son. She just felt cold, no emotion. She saw Spock staring at her, she couldn't move though. Jim stood and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "We'll get him."

She didn't nod, she didn't even feel his touch. Once he had walked away her feet moved, slow and unsteady, but they moved towards her father, whose eyes were still wide with shock and pain. Eve was on auto pilot, her brain was empty as she placed a kiss to his temple and ran her hand over his eyes, closing them. She didn't even look at Spock as she stood up and walked away. Spock grabbed his com, "Nyota, I believe you may want to check in on Chief Hunter, Admiral Pike… Admiral Pike is dead."

Emergency care ran up to her noticing the blood running down her arm but she just walked past them, not saying a word. She walked aimlessly back to her apartment and didn't even remember hitting the code but she was on the balcony with Leonard at her heals.

"Eve! What the hell happened! It was all over the news!" Leonard yelled as she sat down on the bench no longer able to stand. "Someone was hanging out of the window!"

She still couldn't speak, it wasn't until his angry yell when he realized it had been her that he had seen on the screen in her living room less than an hour ago, "Eve! You were hanging out of a twenty-seven story building! God you can't even make it through a shore leave without doing something dangerous!"

She opened her mouth but she just couldn't do it, the words wouldn't come out, she couldn't say them out loud because then it would be real.

"You can't even answer me! I never wanted to admit it before, but I'm beginning to believe that you do have a death wish!" He continued to yell, unable to hold back any longer, "I heard you talking to my mother, you know how I feel about your work! I don't know that I can do this anymore! I can't be with someone who has no regard for their life!"

She turned her head and looked at him, he noticed they had no light in them, they were cold, "Then don't. If you don't want to be here then just walk away, I won't fight for someone who doesn't want me to."

He let out a frustrated scream and walked back inside, he headed to the door and as he opened it Nyota was about to buzz, "What are you doing here? Come to talk it out with her after we have another fight?"

"Did you have another fight?" Nyota asked, her face full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm done with this, I can't do it anymore." He said moving outside as she moved in.

"McCoy you are such an asshole! Her father just died and you break up with her?" Nyota yelled.

"Pike's dead?" It explained why she had no umph, why her eyes were so cold, it hadn't said on the news who had died. He made a move to go back inside, he still cared about her.

Nyota stopped him, "No, go home, she doesn't need someone like you around right now, you've just been frustrating her and right now she needs someone to take care of her, you aren't capable of doing that at the moment."

She shut the door on him and he saw the lock go on so he couldn't key back in. When he got in the elevator he punched the wall, frustrated with himself.

Nyota found her friend sitting on the balcony and squatted down in front of her, she took her friends hands, not caring about the blood, Eve spoke quietly, "I told him not to move, to stay where he was. I should have stayed with him, Jay could have handled it on his own. But I am who I am, I had to be there, I wouldn't change, I couldn't change, and now I've lost my dad. And Leonard."

"Eve," Nyota sat on the bench next to her and hugged her, "It's okay, I'm here, you're not alone in this even if Leonard isn't here."

"Can you…"Eve paused, "Can you clean my arm and wrap it?"

"Of course, anything you need." Nyota went inside and grabbed the kit Eve had always had because of sparring injuries, she was worried about her friends composure, she wasn't showing any kinds of grief that a girl who literally just lost her father should be showing, "Eve…"

"Don't," Eve paused knowing what she was going to say, "It's not time for that. If I lose myself now then I won't be together in time for us to go get this bastard."

Nyota couldn't help but smile at her friend, "I'll be with you the whole way."

"Thank you, Ny." Eve gave her friend a hug and let her do a patch work job on her arm.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I worked fourteen hours today and still managed to get this story written, whose the superhuman now Khan? Haha But this one is a little slow going but I'm thinking it should pick up here soon! Let me know what ya think!**

Nyota had stayed with her until they got the call that the Enterprise would be leaving and she left to get changed. Eve was still cold, still unable to say the exact words, but she wasn't on auto pilot anymore and she was pissed at Leonard. She cursed in her mind when she turned the corner to get on the shuttle and saw the back of his head talking to Jim, she decided to just walk by. Jim saw her and grabbed her arm, "Princess, you okay? I know Pike meant more to you than he did me."

"He meant more than anyone will ever understand." She looked at her friend, "And I'd be better if you let my arm go, it's still sore."

Jim then realized he was grabbing the arm that had been hit the night before and then noticed the gauze around it, "Bones, I think you're losing your touch. That's a really crappy job at wrapping that."

"Nyota did it, not him." Her voice was almost monotone. Jim looked at her confused as to why her friend did it when she was dating a doctor, "Come on Jay, you know me and doctors don't get along."

"So you didn't go to your medical exam?" Jim asked her.

"Did you?" She pursed her lips.

He opened his mouth the closed it quickly, "This isn't about me."

"And I don't get why it's about me." She pulled her arm from him and took a seat next to Nyota but there wasn't one by the window so she sat on the isle and wanted to groan when Leonard sat in the row next to her, but she resisted when he sat in the center seat. Eve leaned forward listening to the plan that had been developed. She didn't like it, it was an easy way out, Harrison didn't deserve something that easy, she wanted him to suffer.

Eve heard the voice and looked up, it was crisp and British, a voice she hadn't heard in anything but videos in over four years. She looked up and saw the blonde hair, the perfect teeth, and her mother's blue eyes, "Hey Carol, looking as smart as ever I see."

Carol looked at where the voice came from and smiled seeing Eve, "And you still look as fit as ever, Eve."

"Wait you two know each other?" Jim looked back and forth between the two girls.

Eve knew Carol was hiding who she was for a reason, so she just looked at Carol letting her answer, "Yes, we grew up together."

"Well, welcome aboard, take a seat," Jim should have known but was a little disappointed when the girl asked Leonard if the seat next to him on the isle was taken so she could sit by Eve.

Carols voice was low, "I'm so terribly sorry, are you okay?"

"For now, I've got my mind on other things." Eve tried to smile at her but it didn't really work.

"I found something a while ago while moving." Carol pulled out her PADD, "You remember how everyone always said we looked like sisters but we never believed it?"

Eve nodded her head and Leonard watched out of the corner of his eye as the woman next to him pulled up a picture of two girls, wearing matching school uniforms and who looked very similar, but one had blonde pigtails and the other had a light brown braid. Carol handed the PADD to Eve and she drew in a slight breath, "This was before my hair was dark. We really did look like sisters."

"I know, I just can't believe I found a picture of you in a skirt." Carol smiled at her, "So when do I get to meet this doctor?"

"You don't." Eve could see Leonard behind Carol and she knew he was listening. "He didn't like my job."

"What?" Jim turned around looking at her and Eve just shrugged her shoulders.

"Damn, I was hoping to get to meet the man who had you so enthralled. I've never heard you speak of anyone the way you did him." Leonard wanted to punch himself as hard as he had the wall in his apartment listening to the conversation. He hated how he kept things so bottled up that when he finally said them it always came out ten times worse than what he meant. He had never felt as shitty as he did after he walked out of that apartment, or after it, not even after his ex-wife.

When they got out of the shuttle the first thing they heard was Scotty yelling like he always did when they were preparing to leave, he was almost as bad as Leonard sometimes. The group walked over to where a torpedo was being lifted and Eve noticed Carols interest in the weapon. Jim told Leonard to go to the med bay chasing after Scotty, but turned and yelled, "Princess, go with him and get that arm properly patched up! That's an order!"

They walked in silence to the room and she leaned on one of the biobeds as Leonard started unwrapping the gauze. He noted that while the wrapping had been horrible, the wound was surprisingly well taken care of, Eve must have told the girl what to do. The silence was unbearable for him, she wouldn't even look at him. He couldn't take it anymore, "I didn't know about Pike until after."

"What does it matter?" Her words didn't even have any emotion behind them, it sounded just like a simple question.

"Eve, it matters. If I had known-" He began but she cut him off.

She looked straight at him, "What? If you had known you wouldn't have said anything? You would have just kept it inside until the next mission?"

"That's not what I was going to say." Leonard looked at her and her eyes weren't empty anymore, there was a hardness to them that he hated while his reflection was in them.

"Regardless of what situation it was said after, you still meant the words doctor," She couldn't even use his name and neither of them knew who that hurt more, "People who care about you will always have your back, no matter what. I've never once gave you a hard time for being a doctor even though you knew how I felt about them. I always let you do your job. I love what I do, it's what my heart has wanted my whole life, I understand what you hate about it but I have to do what's best for me, I just wish that you could stomach standing by my side while I do it. "

"Eve-" He didn't know what he was going to say because everything she said was the truth and he felt the same way he had the night before, but he didn't want to lose her, she continued on when it took him a moment and still didn't have any words for her.

"I fought for this, Pike fought for me to have this. Giving up now would not only fail me, but him too. I embrace what I do, I remember every instance I have felt weak or failed. I know my purpose and who I am, if you can't accept it then there's nothing I can do about it." He reheard her words from the night before _I won't fight for someone who doesn't want me to_, She was giving him what he wanted for her to not fight anymore and he realized that that wasn't who she was and he had hated it when the words came out of her mouth.

Before he could speak Scotty came running into the medbay, right up to Eve, "Lass, I know you and the captain are close, but somethins not right about him. He just made me resign so I have to get off the ship here in a moment-"

"Woah, he made you resign?" Eve looked at him unbelieving.

"Well he forced my hand, anyways, you're a smart girl, you've helped me out with a lot of things down in engineering. Whatever you do do not let him fire any of those torpedoes." The man looked her straight in the eye, "For the sake of everyone on this ship, promise me."

She saw the distress in the man's face and she nodded slightly, "I'll do what I can."

He smiled at her then left as quick as he came. She wondered if he would be able to get off before the ship left dock. But more on her mind was how much longer was it going to take for Leonard to finish wrapping her damn arm! She heard the engine starting up and knew she needed to be heading for the bridge. They went to warp and Jims voice rang through the ship, he spoke of their old captain and their mission to Kronos, and she heard that the plan had changed from the missiles to a landing party. Picking up the scissors on the bed next to her she cut the wrap that Leonard was still lacing around her arm and smoothed it down leaving the medbay. Leonard went after her, "Where are you going? I'm not done."

"I'm gunna be in that landing party." She said and took off down the hall.

"You can't be serious!" He called out after her trying to keep up with her pace, for someone who had such short legs, she knew how to cover distance, "These are Klingons were talking about and you're injured."

"It's just my arm and the man who murdered Pike outweighs everything." She was on the bridge walking up to Jim, "Captain-"

"Don't worry Princess, you're going with me." He smiled at her.

"Good, I guess you learned from the last mission." He knew she was being sarcastic but it didn't show on her face, Jim couldn't help but wonder just how hard Pikes death was hitting her. She took her spot at her console checking the systems were alright since they would be in enemy space and cursed in her mind when Leonard stood an arm's length away. Jim spun in his chair giving her a raised eyebrow and only she noticed the question that was on his face, she rolled her eyes, he always wanted to know everything about the relationship between her and Leonard. The ship jerked forward and Eve instinctively shot a hand out to brace Leonard since she had a console and he didn't. Once the jolt was over she quickly removed it but he could still feel it there, in the center of his chest.

They listened as Chekov explained the situation and then as Jim asked Nyota to go with them as well since she could speak Klingon and Eve didn't have to force a smile with the way her friend answered if she would be able to work with Spock. Leonard said one of his metaphors and then Jim turned to Sulu making him acting captain since the all the proper officers would be off ship. She noticed the hesitation her sparring partner had at the captains order, "Don't worry Sulu, you'll be great, I only make the chair look uncomfortable."

Sulu gave a small smile, knowing how much she hated the chair and Jim was surprised at her joke sounding more like her. Eve was waiting for him by the railing and Leonard caught up with him whispering something else, Jim gave him a hard time then turned to her, "You know how to fly a K'normian ship?

"It's a ship isn't it?" She smiled at him feeling some of the chill disappear knowing that they were so close to getting her fathers killer.

"It doesn't have any weapons if we get into trouble down there." He continued to warn her jokingly.

She moved her gaze from Jims to Leonards and still being annoyed at him, gave him a very bitchy look, "Oh don't worry if anything happens I'll just shoot out a window and climb on top of the ship and get rid of our attackers, I mean I have no regard for my life after all."

She walked off and Jim watched then turned back to Leonard, "Did you really say that to her?"

"I was mad." He grumbled not able to deny it.

"Ouch, that one's gunna bite you in the ass for a while, Bones." He slapped his friend's shoulder then followed her out.

They changed into leathers and Eve felt as comfortable as ever. Her and Jim had main controls of the ship and when they found their man Jim told Sulu to send the message and she was amused as she heard it, "Nicely done Sulu!"

"Well you don't spar with you for four years without picking up on a few things." She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I feel like a game of poker might be necessary soon." Jim said with a smile.

Spock began listing statistics and Nyota made a snarky remark under her breath, but still loud enough for her and Jim to hear. Then came the slight argument and when Nyota said that he didn't think what it would do to her if he died it made Eve think of Leonard and what he went through every time she was in a situation like that. She listened to Spocks words and could identify with his feelings, if that's what you wanted to call them. She just wished Leonard would understand as easily as Nyota did.

For the second time in an hour they were slung forward, but this time it was an enemy. They raced through the province and when the Klingon ship was closing in Jim spotted the space between the two sturctures in front of them. Spock already decided that they wouldn't fit and bot Eve and Jim were yelling in unison that they would, more so willing themselves into the maneuver.

Once they were though Eve let out a somewhat quiet celebratory yell and Jim smiled at the work getting her mind out of the state it had been. Jim and Nyota spat back and forth about what happened to the warbird following them until they were stopped by three of them, Eve settled the dispute, "They were jamming our sensors."

Eve backed Nyota up when she said the best option was for her to try and talk them out of it, she even said she would accompany the girl to make sure she was safe. As they left the ship and walked, Eve made sure to stay behind Nyota and to look somewhat fierce so that they werent taken immediate advantage of. She had a blaster tucked into the back of her waistband and her jacket over it, but her sais tucked into her boots that they only looked like a design and she hoped that they werent looked at that closely anyhow. She prepared for the worse when the Klingon grabbed Nyota by the face but was thrown off when shots began getting fired from the opposite way of the ship.

Shots were being fired all around and she was jealous of the man's higher vantage point. She found a spot underneath him and she could see down both alleys, she continued on fighting. When she saw him take down a warbird with his huge cannon, she knew she wanted one.

Jim noticed that only Eve and the man who had revealed himself as Harrison were the only two left fending of the few remaining Klingon and he wasn't sure who to be more impressed by, Eve for keeping up with a man who had amazing weapons, or him, for managing to keep up with Eve. The he leaped from the upper landing and it was the same distance she had jumped to the wing of the hovercraft the day before and Jim was just plain curious now.

Harrison shot the gun out of Spocks hands and was asking how many torpedoes there were and he had yet to noticed that Eve was behind him, she put her blaster to his head, "Seventy-two."

He turned around to the blaster at his head and saw the girl who had jumped onto his craft and saw the same fire rage that burned in her eyes that he had seen before. Still looking at her, Harrison threw his gun down in surrender. Jim accepted it, like she knew he would but then began punching him over and over. Eve let him have it, knowing she would get her chance to hit him, just once was all she needed at the moment. When she saw after about five hits that the man wasn't even bleeding she lunged for her friend pulling him off at the same time that Nyota called out for him.

Eve didn't say anything she just looked at Jim her hand holding him still, and he knew she was asking for his permission, he just nodded. Harrison had finally corrected himself when Eve looked at him over her shoulder, "I also accept your surrender, but on behalf of my Captain, this is for Pike."

She swung around as hard as she could and her fist connected perfectly with his jaw, she didn't feel a crack or a pop, but when he stood back up he had blood dripping from his lip. For her it wasn't nearly enough pain, but she knew that they were taking him back for a trial and he couldn't look too bad. Spock cuffed him and they headed back to the mud ship.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Alrighty I had a really hard time writting this one and getting the wording right for it, so if it doesnt make sense let me know and I'll do my best to clear it up! Big reveals for Eve and wise words from the girls! Let me know what ya think!**

Eve walked next to Spock as Jim and Leonard talked about Harrison on their way to the brig. She wanted to laugh when Leonard referred to him as a Superman. She studied the slender fame of the man as he spoke. His odd mannerisms were not something that often came from the country they were from. Her interest peaked when he knew what was wrong with their ship and habit maintained when Leonard asked how he knew, because her hand shot to his arm trying to quiet him like Jim.

"I think you would find my insight valuable, Captain." Harrisons voice was unnaturally deep. His eyes fell on Eve and Leonard wanted to jump through the glass at him when a light smile appeared on the convicts face while giving her a smoldering look, "About as valuable as I find you interesting, Chief Hunter."

"And why am I so interesting?" She crossed her arms.

"You are quite the big deal back in Britain, the socialite turned fighter. Tell me why is that? How did even through all of your lessons did you not overcome that primal instinct?" He had moved to stand in front of her and Leonard wanted to stand in between the two but she took a step closer to the glass before he could.

"You can't overcome who you are." She looked up at him

"How right you are, Chief." The corner of his mouth upturned.

She returned the gesture, "You still haven't specified why you find me so interesting."

"The families, what is it they call themselves behind closed doors? I'm sure your lessons had it in there." He paused waiting for her to answer but the look on her face said she wasn't going to give in, it was a family secret after all. He answered for her in a whisper, "Augments."

"How do you know that?!" She was angry, no one ever knew that, not even her father had.

Jim could see her dismay, "Princess, go to the bridge, see how we are in repairs."

She turned to him and saw all three of the men looking at her, Leonards face was full of confusion and concern, it wasn't like her to lose her composure like that so quickly. Nodding, Eve turned and could hear someone on her heals then he grabbed her elbow and stopped her and she was inches from Leonards face, "Eve, what was that about?"

"Nothing." She muttered and pulled her arm from his hand and walked away, wishing that she could just collapse into his arms and tell him everything, but she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't have even been able to if they were still together.

He still followed her to the bridge and she wasn't sure if she was getting angrier or weakening to his presence. She pushed on and checked her console for any updates and she noticed they weren't that much closer to moving. Leonard had stopped by the door and grab Nyota pulling her to the side, "How do I fix this?"

"If you had asked me that two hours ago I probably would have said that you didn't deserve to," Nyota whispered to him, "but what you need to do is figure out if you can deal with what she does. You can't live every moment like it's her last and then get mad at her when it's not. Once you have that figured out then talk to her."

"She won't even stay in a room with me long enough for me to get a word out. And even if I can get her to I never know what to say." She could see the sadness on his face.

"That's because you think about it too much. Just say what's in your heart." Nyota put a hand on his arm, "Eve is strong willed, and bold, and quick on her feet. She would hate to admit it but she needs someone who can take care of her and keep her calm, but that person also needs to support her. And I can tell you one hundred percent that you are more than capable of being that person, and that you're the one she wants to be that person. That's why she's being so cold, she's hurting a lot right now as much as she doesn't want to show it. Just be there for her whenever she needs it and it'll happen."

The four of them stood talking about what Harrison had said about the torpedoes and she had to admit she was on Jims side. She could tell that Leonard was frustrated at their situation because it was coming out in his tone with Spock more than usual. Then Jim and him spat for a moment then she butted in, "We aren't stupid, we don't want to open it on board."

Jim looked at her for a moment, surprised at her comment and at her being on his side, "Right, yeah we don't."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that the thought of taking it off-board had never crossed his mind. Spock talked about an admirals daughter and she hoped he was talking about Carol, knowing that he would probably have known by now with his curious nature, but the last thing Jim needed to know now was that she was Pikes daughter and declare her unfit for duty due to an emotional attachment. Jim turned asking what Admirals daughter and Spock froze for a minute, assuming Jim knew then shot a look over to Eve who was staring him down, willing him not to say her. When he answered Carol, she let out the breath she had been holding and noticed Leonard doing the same, this man would lead her to insanity with these damned mixed signals.

Jim turned to Eve, "Did you know about this?"

"Clearly," She turned to him, welcoming the distraction, "I figured she had her reasons, better not expose her until she wanted to be."

* * *

Jim was staring at the planetoid out of the bridge window and Eve walked up to him, "If anything happens to him –uh- them down there, you better beam me down there because if not I will hurt you."

"I thought you two weren't together anymore." Jim looked at her but she kept looking out the window.

"Doesn't mean I don't care." She then turned and locked eyes with him, "And Carols like family."

"Nothing's going to happen. Don't worry." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not worried, I'm saying if anything happens you better send me down there." She knew Leonard was amazing at what he did, but she also knew that he couldn't keep his cool as much as she could, if anything were to happen he might panic and he would need someone to get him out of there and it Carol wasn't capable of calming that man down. Eve knew if anything happened the only way for them both to get out alive would be for her to get them out, or die with them, she wasn't losing anybody else though.

Jim moved back to his chair and listened to Leonard talk about being stuck on a planet with Carol, and he would have rathered the torpedo not be there. Jim tried to stop him knowing that Eve was listening but she just shook her head at him, "I think it's his way of trying to make me jealous."

Through the speaker she heard him speak of his 'Legendary Hands' and Jim gave her a questioning look, but she looked ahead with a smirk, knowing Jim was asking if they were but she knew even if she had answered, he would never come close to being able to understand just how legendary they were. Next came the pregnant gorn story, the way he told it when he was in a good mood after a bit of whisky was a lot more funny, Jim looked up at her again, "Did he do that with you? That's awful."

"He wasn't trying with me, never thought he had a chance," She couldn't help but smile, "But as I've always said, I find his attitude and personality endearing."

"That's not past tense Princess." Jim gave her a smirk.

"It's been less than a day." She looked at him with rolled eyes.

When they had finally gotten set up Eve was kneeled down by Jims chair and she could hear that neither of them were breathing, every word coming through the com seemed to radiate through the room.

_23__rd__ wire down_

_Never crossed my mind_

_Wait for my word_.

_Are you ready?_

_And raring._

They both stood when they heard Leonard yell out, followed by Sulu saying the torpedoes been armed. She gave Jim a stern look but he grabbed her arm and told Spock to beam them out but he said that it wasn't possible without bringing the torpedo with him. He looked Eve dead in the eye and he knew she would do whatever it took to get them out of harm's way, even if it meant cutting Leonards arm off. He pushed her arm, "Run!"

She was gone quicker than lightening, and to the transporter room faster than she thought possible. Leonard looked at the clock, they had seventeen seconds left until it detonated and he heard Carol with her drill and was yelling to have her beamed up when a flash of light entered his peripheral vision. He turned to see Eve running towards him. The timer said twelve and he yelled, "What the hell are you doing here! Go back!"

The thought of her dying trying to save him was to much for him to think about but she just yelled for him to shut up and wrapped her fingers around the edge of the door that had his arm, she began pulling as hard as she could, knowing the hydraulics could only take so much. She braced her foot on the chamber and Leonards eyes were locked on her as he was counting down. Her eyes were locked on his and he could see the pure passion and adrenaline in them. It was a look that belonged only to her and he realized now that he loved that look in her eyes, it was who she was, and it took him to be five seconds from death know that it was what he wanted. She let out a yell as he said four, the door gave way and Carol yelled out pulling the coil with her.

She rushed around the torpedo to Eves side and saw the blood on the inside of her fingers, Leonard was rubbing his arm looking at the girl he had just broken up with in awe, "The door gave before she pulled the coil out, how is that possible?"

"Anything is possible if your resolve is strong enough, Leonard." Eve gave him a slight smile. Nothing like a near death experience to make you not as mad at someone.

"You know Eve, I've heard that you have a death wish," Carol looked at her with a smile, "But if you do, then you're really bad at it. You just got out of probably the closest almost death you've ever had."

They stood up and she saw a frozen man in the torpedo. Leonard answered Jims calls and then hung up getting ready for them to head back to the ship. He grabbed his med kit and began working on Eve's fingers, she had almost gotten to the bone. Eve sat there then looked at Carol, "How long since we've had to freeze someone? Almost three hundred years right?"

"Yeah, why?" Carol asked.

"Just something Harrison said is bugging me." Eve said and stopped fighting Leonard on him trying to work on her hands.

He gingerly grabbed her hand and began washing off the blood, and since she wasn't fighting anymore he took a change, "Why'd you do it? Why'd you beam down?"

"Because, I couldn't lose anybody else just yet." She paused, knowing that she should add the last part of her statement and when he looked up at her it just came out, "And if I had lost you, then I might have developed a death wish."

"Don't ever do that." He whispered, he wanted to hold her, to kiss her but he knew she would just push him away if he tried right now. Nyota was right, she was hurting. Eve was shocked to hear his words, not even twenty-four hours ago he said that he thought she had one, but now he was indirectly taking it back.

"So he's the doctor!" Carol yelled out looking at the two speaking quietly in the shuttle. Eve went to go stop her, but she didn't make it in time, "For someone who doesn't like her job, it seemed to have just saved your life."

"Carol, just let it go, please." Eve looked at the girl and her eyes were pleading.

Carol just looked at her, "I will for now, until I have him alone to give him a good talking to."

"You sound like your mother." Eve smiled and Leonard heard the sound of her accent finally working its way back.

"More like your mother." Carol started up the shuttle and they headed back to the Enterprise. When they landed Eve immediately stood up heading off the shuttle, Carol grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

"Carol, he knows. Harrison knows about the Families. Things people outside of them shouldn't know." Eve said and she knew how secretive her family had been about almost everything, "I have to know what how he knows."

She ran to the brig and stopped in front of Harrison. He walked over to her and had a smug look on his face, "I wondered how long it would take you to want to know the truth."

"Truth about what? How do you know about my family?" She wanted to yell but kept calm.

"You really don't know who you are, do you?" He smiled. "Your family along with the other five gained status fifty years after a major war. Somehow they were very smart and able to help finish bringing Earth back up to the times."

"Stop telling me things I know. You aren't answering me." Eve growled at him.

"How many lessons were you taught?" He asked with a smile, then again answered for her, "Let me guess, seventy-three? Odd number don't you think? And tell me, how many torpedoes are on board this ship. If all of my people had been accounted for there would have been eighty-four, not including myself, and you wouldn't be here."

Eves eyes grew wide, her brain starting to process what he was saying while he continued, "Tell me, what was your seventy-third lesson?"

"A lady will know when it is time." She muttered. She still didn't know how he knew this.

"My name is not John Harrison, it is Kahn Noonien Singh." He spoke slowly.

Her heart had stopped, she had to brace her hand on the glass to keep herself up. Her family lessons had spoken of a Kahn only once but, Noonien Singh had been changed to something that could more easily be hidden such as noon and sing, which had always been together, "And at noon he said to sing, and that then you will know when I have returned for you, to lift you up into the stars at the rightful place of power that you belong."

Spock and Jim were in the medbay just getting the low down on the cryo tube. Spock looked over on the screen of the brig, "What is Chief Hunter doing talking to Harrison?"

Jim unmuted the screen and heard the rest of whatever Eve had been saying, "It can't be! You're a murder!"

She felt like breaking through the glass and hitting him, her family had always spoken of this strange man as the man who had taught them everything they knew, given them the strength to be as strong as they were, which is why they value schooling in both defense and knowledge.

"No, I was just protecting my family, you're family." He placed his hand with hers over the glass and Leonard cringed at his gesture.

She shook her head fast, but her hand didn't fall from his, "No! You killed my family!"

Kahn realized that someone of relation must have been in one of the two buildings he attacked. He locked his eyes on hers, "If they did not survive then they were not strong enough too. You are like me. I can see it in your eyes, no fear, you do what needs to be done and you know you can do it. You are like me."

"NO!" She yelled pulling her hand away from the glass, "I know who I am! I am nothing like you! I protect people! You kill them!" and she turned away attempting to leave the brig

"You will come back again when my words sink into your brain and you will realize I am right. You belong with me. You will see this soon and then you will change your mind about me, and finally you will change your ways and be who you really are." He called after her.

She turned around and walked over to the glass while yelling, "I told you! I know who I am! I won't change for you! I wouldn't even change for the only man I've ever truly loved and it cost me him."

Leonard took a step towards the screen with her words and Jim turned looking at him. Both of the men knew that was the first time she had even admitted it to herself. They watched as she stormed off-screen, presumably to her room. Leonard saw the smug smile the Harrison wore after her words. Jim and Spock ran off to the brig and Carol looked at him, "That's a big thing for her to say, she always said she never thought she would be lucky enough to fall in love."

He still couldn't speak so she continued, "Doctor, Eve has had it rough, she has always sacrificed herself for the sake of others, don't make her sacrifice her heart for you. Love is a fight, if it weren't then everyone would be in it. The way she speaks of you is something for you to fight for and in that shuttle today I saw how hard you were fighting to keep it in. If you two insist on fighting then fight for each other, because neither of you may never find someone like the other again, and you'll hate that you never tried."

He looked at her and wondered how someone so young could be so wise, then said, "I'll be back, call me if you need anything."

She watched as the doctor ran out of the medbay and she hoped, to Eve.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So this chapter is the next to last before the end of the second movie (I'm pretty sure haha)... And this chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger if you can infer what happens at the very end of it! Oh and the little smidge bit with Khan on the Vengeance is for my best friend who is in love with Cumberbatch (She'll know it when she reads it :P) Let me know what you guys think!**

Leonard heard loud bangs coming from Eve's quarters and didn't hesitate to key in the code. He walked in and all the books were off of the desk, he saw her heading for the book case and ran to her grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. She stared at him for a moment confused by his sudden presence in her room and he took the chance that since she wasn't telling him to leave, and he pressed his lips to hers and she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt while he tangled a hand in her hair.

He separated only their lips, "I love you too, I love everything about you. I love how only you can make me smile and how you can make me afraid to be alone again. I love you and I never want to let you go again. Please, be mine again."

"Len, I'll always be yours, you don't even have to ask." She looked at him, "But what about my job?"

"You aren't you when you aren't fighting, and I love you just the way you are, I wouldn't want you any other way." He gave her a small smile and she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back and it was the most passion filled kiss they had probably ever had. She nuzzled her nose to his when they finally broke.

She looked up at him, her eyes dazed, "What made you change your mind?"

"I don't want to change you," He hesitated, "And ever since Vulcan, I've had this fear that if anything happens I won't be able to save you."

Eve placed a lite kiss on his lips, "I know that when I'm on your table, I'm in good hands. I trust you with my life and I know you'll never give up."

"You have so much faith in me." He smiled pulling her into a hug, after a moment Leonard remembered the conversation he had overheard, "Who is he?"

She relayed the conversation to him that he hadn't heard to him then finished with, "The war he talked about was the Eugenics War and I guess for us to remain unknown we had to hide our origins. The families had, like, a manifesto of sorts and it was like another class for us. He was the prophet that the book spoke of, but they referred to him as a benevolent, wise, helpful man. Not one like Khan. And to realize that I'm like him."

"You are not." Leonard cupped her face, "You would sacrifice yourself to save a total stranger, he wouldn't sacrifice himself to save the person he loved, if he's even capable of it."

"Len, can I ask you to do something for me?" She looked up at him, her eyes saucers.

"Of course, anything Eve."

"Will you test my blood against his? See if there are any similar markers or anything? The Augments were genetically engineered and selectively bred, I know it's been many generations, but there should be some signs still." He hesitated to answer her, "Please, I want to know."

"It won't change anything about you, you know that right?" She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss, "I should check your arm while we're there."

He took her hand and they walked back to the medbay, Carol gave a small smile when they walked in together. Eve sat on a bio bed and waited for Leonard to get everything he needed. He took her blood and put it in to compare against Khans. Carol walked over to her and gave her a smile, "So Khan is… someone with your part of the family?"

"That's what the blood test is for." Eve looked at her with a half-smile and Carol moved out of the way when Leonard came back over with a fresh bandage. The proximity alarm started going off and the three of them stopped. Eve looked at Leonard, "Make this fast, Leonard."

He nodded and cut through the wrapping that was currently on her arm. They heard the medbay doors open and Khan walked in, and took the bed across from her with six red shirts. He stared at the three and his eyes fell upon the wound on Eves arm, which was already scabbed over and half way healed. Leonard knew he should be surprised but she was always his quickest healing patient.

Khan spoke, "You're arm, was that from the Klingons?"

"No, it was from your attack on Daystrom. I pushed my father out of the way." She locked eyes with him. He couldn't help but look a little saddened knowing this was the family she was talking about earlier, but at the same time the ferocity in her eyes when she spoke to him, he admired.

"I thought Marcus had killed my family, so I thought to repay the favor." He kept his eyes on hers and she also maintained.

"You should always know the situation to the fullest before you retaliate." Khan gave her a slight smile and the man made Leonard sick, but he knew if Eve wanted him to step in she would tell him.

"You are very controlled, you would be a valuable member of my crew." His words came out like velvet and it made Eve feel very exposed, but before she could respond, Admiral Marcus and Kirk came over the ships coms.

Eve felt sick when Marcus called Khan and is crew war criminals and Leonard and Carol could sense that. Leonard placed an arm around her shoulder as they listened and Carol took her hand. Khan noticed these gestures and knew that he had found her weakness caused by the years of non-selective breeding. The coms went off and they felt the ship shift into warp and Eve hopped down from the bed.

Leonard was happy they weren't just sitting still anymore, but Khan said something that had Carol running through the room. A moment or so later the ship was hit while still in warp and Eve connected the dots, but the shots had flung her forward and Khans cuffed hands went to one of her shoulders to steady her and Leonard wanted to punch him for touching her. The Vengeance kept firing and Eve made a move for the medbay door, but Leonard called after her, still clinging to a shelf to remain steady, and she turned grabbing the side of a bed to remain upright, "Len! I have to go! Carols mother and mine were more than just friends, they were cousins! She's the only family I have left and if she's going to try and stop Marcus from destroying the Enterprise then two is better than one! He introduced my parents!"

She carefully made her way over to him, "I have to try." She placed her hand over his heart and he stopped her before she could say anything else.

"I know." He gave her a small smile, "Go."

Eve took off running down the hallway and got to the bridge as Carol was trying to contact her father and the firing on the ship stopped. Eve joined Carol in front of the screen and took the girls hand. She listened as Carol spoke to him and then at the end put in that if he was going to destroy the ship he would have to do it with her and Eve on board. He took a breath then looked at Eve on the screen, "Pike was a good man, and a friend. I take responsibility for his death, but I won't be the cause of his daughters. Or my own."

Jim looked at Eve shocked even though she couldn't see then the white light began to surround her and Carol. Carol tried running from the beam but Eve knew a ship like the vengeance would be able to compensate, so she turned around looking towards Jim, "Come get us. I'll do what I can from our side."

And then the black walls of the other ship were around them and there were four guards twice her size around her and Carol with their stunners out already. They led the two girls towards the bridge and Eve held Carols hand the whole time, knowing that her cousin felt betrayed, and so did she. She could hear as the ship was resetting itself and wondered what Jim had done in the few seconds she had been away, and she couldn't wait to hear the story.

They were led to the bridge and as soon as they were on Carol approached her father and he spat words to her but she slapped him before he could finish, and Eve heard the most hurtful words she could imagine a father could ever hear, she knew she would never say them to her father, but he also wasn't trying to kill innocent people and start a war. Marcus caught her hand and shoved her away but Eve caught Carol, steadying her and followed the guards waiting for either a chance to help her crewmates or for a sign from them, she only hoped it came before weapons came back online.

When she heard that a hangar door had been opened she knew that there had been a mole on the ship and that Jim was on board, but Marcus thought Khan. Eve wondered if Jim had trusted Khan to go with him since she had been beamed off of the ship. As for the mole, she didn't even know this ship existed so how Jim or Spock would have known someone on the crew was very unlikely, until she remembered that Khan had given Jim coordinates and that he had asked Scotty to investigate them. She had a small smile, knowing that Scotty could disable anything given enough time and the right amount of pressure, that man was always saving their asses at the last-minute.

She knew she had no time left to wait as the lights on the bridge came back on, she knew that they had power again and she couldn't sit around any longer and let them destroy the Enterprise. She turned punching the guard behind her in the face and swung around kicking the one running up to her next. Marcus was yelling for them to stop her when the sound of stunners came from behind them and Jim, Khan, and Scotty came on the bridge. Carol joined in on Eves actions taking the guard behind her out with her elbow and soon all that was left was Marcus. Scotty stunned Khan and for a moment all was still watching Jim point his stunner at the Admiral.

When Marcus spoke of Jim having to kill him, Eve instinctively put her arm around Carol, but she knew Jim would never kill someone in cold blood. Jim turned to look at the two girls and asked if they were all right and when they both nodded he turned back to Marcus but they were all distracted when Khan stood up knocking Scotty out. Eve was the closest and leapt for Khan and Jim kept his stunner on Marcus while they scuffled for a moment.

Khan knew she was no match for him, her dilution making him more powerful despite her skills. She managed to get in a few hits before he threw her into the glass with such force that it cracked and she fell to the ground in pain. He then jumped over the console at Jim and Marcus made for the emergency exit but Khan had already dealt with Jim and broken Carols leg before he could even punch in any sequence. Eve was only vaguely aware of what Khan was saying, her head still pounding but she fought through it when she heard her cousins blood curling scream.

Eve stood unsteadily as Khan grabbed Jim by the hair and dragged him to the com screen. She went to help Carol only to see the bloody mess of brain and skull that used to be Marcus' head. Jim went to tell Spock not to do what Khan wanted but Khan knocked him to the ground and Eve attempted to crawl to him, but the room was spinning and she knew she had a concussion.

She listened to the conversation of Khan playing out exactly what would happen and she knew he wasn't lying. Spock said he was lowering his shields and Khan gave Jim one last kick before grabbing Eve by the back of her shirt and lifting her up into one of the seats. As he was beaming the torpedoes over he looked at the Vulcan on the screen, "And since your Chief Hunter is one of my people, she will be staying with me."

He cut off communications and Eve was trying to object as he began to beam her friends and say that he was going to continue to destroy their ship, leaving her alone with this mad man, hoping she could do what it took to save those she loved. Before the three were gone they heard Khan say, "You will make a fine mate once you see our ways are the best."

Eve had seen the look in Spocks eyes when Khan said he would be keeping her, he had something up his sleeve and she knew the only thing he could have done was arm the torpedoes, the process had been done before. She held on, knowing that Khan wouldn't have seen the look as anything more than fear, that's how he saw the look everyone had, but she knew better than he did.

Khan was flung forward when the torpedoes went off and she was able to push the fuzziness to the side and kicked him in the abdomen. He flung sideways and looked at her, "He killed my family! All that we had left of our people!"

"Damn right he did! And they weren't our people! Mine are on that ship!" She yelled standing up and he tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms with his wrists.

"No," He growled close to her face, "We will just have to start over, repopulate our people."

He pushed his mouth onto hers and she let out a yell. His kiss was furious and angry as she screamed into his mouth and began kicking as hard as she could. Her knee finally got free of his legs and she aimed it for his groin, hoping it would have the same effect on him that it did normal men. He released her mouth letting out a yell and she head butted him.

* * *

Leonard was locking Carol into her bed and she was yelling out after Jim and Scotty, "Eve! We have to get her!"

"What happened to her?" Leonard looked at the girl.

"He said he was going to make her his mate!" Carol gave a small whimper of pain and he guessed the high tolerance for pain didn't run in the family, "She'll die fighting him off."

Leonard gave her a nod, "I know, but she won't lose, not with so much on the line."

* * *

Spock called out for the bridge team to evacuate and Sulu turned looking at him, "With all due respect sir, Eve is still on board the Vengeance and is probably fighting like hell to keep Khan off of us. We're not going anywhere because she wouldn't leave if it was one of us on that ship, so we aren't leaving her or the Enterprise."

Spock looked in awe of the pilot and then the rest of the people around him agreed. They all buckled in and held on tight trying to keep their ship afloat as long as possible.

* * *

Eve had gotten Khan off of her and they were now fighting around the bridge and they both heard the alarms that they were losing altitude. She was surprising herself and Khan with how well she was keeping him away from the consoles of the ship. He was still managing to get to primary systems to make them move closer to Earth and as she got a glimpse of the viewing window she saw the Enterprise spiraling down towards the planet, her heart wanted to freeze at the sight of everyone she loved toppling around in what had become their second home and prayed that they could get her steady before to many people were lost.

Khan knocked her back and she stumbled over the captain's chair then she used it to launch herself at him and grapple him to the ground. He dislocated her should and all she could do was laugh at him as she bit his arm. He gave out a frustrated scream as she tasted the blood pour into her mouth and just continued putting pressure on the skin. He rolled over so he was on top of her and slammed her head into the ground so she would get off of him but it resulted in her taking the chunk of muscle with her when they broke. He watched as they stood up and she ran into the wall slamming her shoulder into it like she had done many times before, now having perfected the sequence and popped it back into place.

"Did I not tell you that a doctor was my boyfriend?" She smiled at him with blood surrounding her mouth then ran back for him. He had made it to the pilot console before she could get to him and it showed that the Enterprise had steadied in its descent and he began punching in the order for their ship to collide with the other. Eve knocked him over the console unexpectedly and saw she only had a few moments to stop the collision so she pushed down on the throttle causing them to just narrowly miss the Enterprise and she pulled the knife she always had in her boot out and slammed it into the computer screen, blocking out any further input for directions. But they were now throttling towards the planet and couldn't be stopped.

Khan now laughed at her and threw her backwards as he told the ship to hit Starfleet HQ and she ran to stop him, but he confirmed the order before she could get to him. They were both thrown backwards as the ship collided with a small island and she felt a sting in her back as she hit the communications console. When she saw the water coming she flipped over on her stomach to avoid the shattering glass and just remained protecting herself and didnt want to look when she heard the support beams began snapping.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well this was hard to write, I picked up the guitar again today for like the first time in ten years and my fingers are killing me haha! Let me know what you guys think of this one!**

Eve didn't move even after the ship had stopped, she waited until she heard Khan slide from where he was and jump from the bridge. She was on top of the transporter screen and went to move when a searing pain went through her abdomen. She looked down and saw a support beam had her impaled. Looking next to her the com station was only slightly damaged. Eve had seen Nyota work on the console before and hoped it wouldn't be too hard to figure out.

She reached up to flip a switch and the pain shot through her again, she had to go faster or she wouldn't last very long. It took her much longer than she had wanted to get the system operational, but once she did Eve set the console to the frequency the Enterprise was always on and prayed that they had made it, "Enterprise, can you hear me?"

Hikarus head jerked to the noise, thinking she was dead when they couldn't find a signal, "Eve! Oh thank god!"

"I need you to beam me up, I need medical help stat." He could hear in her voice that something was wrong, it was strained and she stuttered a few times.

"Eve, we can't find you, there's too much interference. There's no way we can beam you up." His voice was saddened.

"Patch me through to Scotty. Please, hurry." She could hear the desperation in her voice.

Scotty was still in the medbay when they called his name over the intercom and was watching as Jim was being up in a cryotube. Everyone in the room froze when Eve's voice came over the speakers, "Scotty? Are you there?"

"Aye, lass I'm here!" Scotty yelled back to her.

"I need you to cut help me cut through the static down here, I need to get to the medbay." Leonard heard how raspy her voice was.

He called out to her, "Eve! What's wrong?"

But at the same time Scotty over powered his voice, "Eve it's all on your end! I canny do anything about it from here."

"Scotty please, I've- I've been impaled. I have to get back to the ship, tell me what to do." Leonard had frozen at her words, "Scotty, I can't die down here, not like this, not alone."

"Sulu! Connect her to my personal com, I'm heading for the transporter room." Scotty yelled running from the room and Leonard tried again.

"Eve. How bad is it?" He was trying to remain calm.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore considering I have a support beam trough my stomach." He could hear her trying to smile, and attempted to do the same.

"You always were a cheap date darlin'." This time he did hear her laugh.

"Len, I just need to get back to the ship, then you can patch me up as good as new." It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

He listened to the conversation between her and the engineer as she did what he said and then Leonards heart stopped at Scottys words, "Eve, you're connected to the ship. I canny beam you up while you are."

"If she pulls that beam out she'll die! It's probably the only thing keeping most of her blood in!" Leonard yelled to the speakers. Carol couldn't move as her eyes began to well at the image of her cousin in the ship on the planet below. Leonard began searching the things that had fallen to the ground for something then ordered that a biobed began getting prepared to move, he had faith in her that she would make it back to the ship, to him, she always did.

Eve heard the words both Scotty and Leonard had said and she looked around and when she saw a sharp shard of another beam she picked it up, then pushed herself up slightly on the beam, letting out a painful yell. Leonard could hear her scream and it was followed by tiny yelps of pain, "Eve what are you doing?"

"Getting free of the ship." She was slamming the sharp metal against the beam hoping to break the part that was through her body off. When it worked she fell to the ground with another tiny scream, it was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, and she could feel herself weakening, "Scotty I'm free, tell me you have my signal."

"I do." The Scot replied and with that Leonard and three nurses began moving the biobed to the transporter room. She was an awful sight when he got there, she was covered in blood, her hair was matted down with it from where she had hit the window, dried blood surrounded her mouth and jaw, and then the beam going through her made her beautiful figure wilt.

Eve couldn't move even though she was glad to see the white walls of the Enterprise around her. She could hear her own jagged breaths and was only vaguely aware of being picked up. She didn't even know by who until she heard his beautiful southern accent, "It's okay, Eve, I've got you."

"I know," She said as she was being put on the biobed, he climbed on with her, straddling her hips since she was on her side and began putting the contents of the jar he had looked for around where the beam was. She smiled, "The Surmantian root. Remind me to thank them."

"I will, darlin'." He took a hypo from one of the nurses pushing the bed and stuck it to her neck always letting her know, "It's just a pain killer."

"Good, because it hurts." She said even though her body had begun to go numb even before the hypo had touched her, "I can't even feel my feet."

He began to worry then looked at the spot the beam had hit, it had nicked her spine, but he didn't think it had hit her spinal cord, "It'll be alright."

"I know you'll always do what it takes to make sure I'm okay, that's why I love you." She smiled as they entered the medbay. She heard Carol scream and run over to her and Eve stuck her hand out for the girl.

Carol looked up at Leonard as he was telling his staff to prep for surgery and began cutting the cloth around the beam, "Can't we just stick her in a cryotube like Kirk?"

"No, it won't stop the bleeding and she'll die." Eve could tell he was trying to maintain his composure now knowing the on fear he had about her on his table, but something else had her attention.

"Why is Jay in a cryotube?" She asked her voice was still broken.

"He just got a little irradiated and needs some of Khans blood. He'll be fine." Leonard assured her.

Once he had the fabric around the beam off he looked at Carol and Scotty, who had followed them from the transport room, "I'm gunna pull the beam out now, you might need to hold her down, the hypo is strong but it won't get rid of all the pain."

Scotty put his hands on her waist and hips as Carol held her hand and put pressure on her shoulders. Leonard counted on three and when he pulled the room was filled with a blood curling shriek. He quickly put the salve on her back after seeing if her spine had been damaged but it hadn't even been touched, she was going numb from blood loss, "I need Spock to get the son of a bitch up here now! Eve needs a blood transplant!"

"Carol," Eve was speaking at almost a whisper now.

"I'm here Evie, I'm here." Eve could see the tears in her eyes but she needed to stray focused, her concussion was still very much affecting her.

"On my PADD, the stuff for my dad's funeral, just in case." She squeezed her cousin's hand.

Carol had a tear streaming down her cheek, "Don't talk like that, the doctors gonna patch you up just fine."

"Don't be sad Car, I've done so much I never thought I would." Eve had a pained smile, "I got to work in Starfleet, protecting people. I know I've made both of my parents proud." Eve had tears welling up in her own eyes, and Leonard was trying to stay focused on sewing her intestines back up, "I fell in love Carol, I fell in love with the most wonderful man I've ever met. I got so lucky when I found him, I never thought that I'd ever be so happy with someone."

"I know Evie an he's doing everything he can to fix you, so don't give up." Carol cupped her face.

"I'm trying, but I'm so scared, I can feel myself fading away." A tear hit Carols hand.

"Just because you're scared doesn't mean you can't fight." Carol looked at the paling girl on the bed.

"Who said that, you're mum or mine?" Eve had to force a smile while biting back coughing.

"You did, when we were sixteen. I was too scared to move when those hovercars collided, but you ran towards the action, saving five people's lives before the emergency crews got there and you yelled that to me so that I would help stop the bleeding on the people you pulled out of the wreckage." Carol gave her a tearfilled smile, "Please, Evie, I can't lose you today too."

"I'm trying. I have full faith in Leonards ability, but-" She was cut off by Spock and Nyota carrying in an unconscious Khan, followed by Pavel and Hikaru. Leonard looked up at the group and Nyota covered her mouth trying not to sob at the sight of her friend.

"Get him on a bed! Get a transfusion started right away!" He yelled his hands still deep inside Eves abdomen.

Nyota ran over to the other side of Eve and from where she was laying she could see all of her crew, all of her friends except for Jim. Spock came over and looked at her, attempting to help he said, "The screw would not abandon the bridge, since they knew that you would not if the places had been swapped. You are a great inspiration."

Eve knew Spock wasn't good at things like this, "Thank you Spock, that means a lot."

They could all hear her vitals beeping on the screen and they all noticed that they were slowing down, Leonard yelled, "What's taking so long!?"

"If Jay were here, this would be the perfect deathbed if it were happening a few decades later." Eve smiled and Leonard looked at her.

"You are not giving up!"

"No, I'll always fight until the end, but as I was saying earlier, I have not misplaced my faith in you, but I know the signs my body is giving me, and as much as I try to fight them, they are winning." At this Nyota let out the sob she had been holding and Spock wrapped an arm around her. "I'll push it off as long as I can, but I fear that I'm in a losing battle."

The bed with Khan was rolled up behind Carol and Scotty and they moved to where Eve could still see them, but out of the way of the nurses and Leonard. The needle was inserted into her arm and she watched as the blood from her family's fake prophet began flowing into her own. She looked over at Leonard not hearing a change in her vitals and he stole a glance at her and saw the pure fear and pain that was spread across her bloodstained face.

Her vision went black and she lost all control of her body but she could hear his voice just for a moment, "Hold her down!" and then there was no noise, nothing filling her ears, colors were now flashing across her eyelids and she didn't even feel like she was in her body anymore, just a floating techno show.

Leonard watched in horror as she began ceasing on the bed and screamed for the others, every member of around the bed had a hand on a different part of her, attempting to keep her steady as her vitals went haywire. He held down her torso and watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and then the room went silent as her body stopped moving and her heart monitor was a steady beep.

He backed away for a moment, looking at the lifeless body in front of him. He couldn't believe that Khans blood hadn't worked, the results had come back before the ship went into chaos and they had similar markers, and her body shouldn't have rejected his blood type. The world around him had frozen and he didn't even notice that everyone in the room was looking at him, nor did he care. Leonard didn't even take off his glove as his hand reached for her pale face.

Her skin was still warm under his, he leaned down putting his head next to hers and wrapped his arms around her, not sure if he was going to cry or yell. He felt a tear escape when her arms didn't wrap around him and he had to fight to keep the sob that was threatening to escape him inside, like he would everything else now that he had lost her. He could hear Carol's muffled cries into someone's chest so he knew the hand that had been placed on his back wasn't hers.

When Leonard turned his head to look at the person behind him, Nyota was standing there with tears in her eyes and she pulled him into her arms, knowing the man needed comfort even if it wouldn't do any good. He held her tight as the tears were about to start pouring from his eyes, using her shoulder to conceal them. He had somehow managed to find a way to save Jim, but he couldn't save the woman he loved.

Pain shot through her body as her lungs burned for air and Eve had to gasp it in as if she had been held under water. Leonard shot around at the noise and saw her coughing on the table as her vitals began beeping again. She looked at him still gasping for air, "Guess the blood takes a few minutes."

He ran over and wrapped his arms around her once again, he knew he wasn't going to do much damage now that Khans blood had made its way into her system and all he had left to do was stitch up the entry and exit wounds. He wanted to cry again as he felt her arms wrap around him and she pulled back from his chest and pulled his mouth to hers. He kissed her back, taking it all in, not caring about the blood on either of them, he just cared about her. When they pulled away he spoke on her lips, "I thought I'd lost you."

"I got to heaven and decided I didn't want to be there if you weren't there with me. Mum and Dad will understand." She smiled kissing him again.

"Must have been quiet the view, you with wings and a halo." He said setting her down and running his hand down her hair.

Eve was surprised at how well she felt, considering she was still technically in the middle of surgery. Carol leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and took a chair watching the rest of the procedure, wanting to stay out of the couples way. The rest of the crew that had surrounded her gave her hand a squeeze and then did the same for them to have some privacy.

"I love you." She whispered to him once they were somewhat alone.

He looked at her and gave a smile, "I love you too, darlin'. Don't you forget it."

"I won't, it's what kept me alive, and made me come back." She lifted her hand to his arm since his hand was still closing a wound. He couldn't stop himself from leaning over and giving her another kiss even though it was completely against procedure, but he didn't care, she was alive.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank all of you guys who have read this story, those who have favorited it or followed it, and all of you who have reviewed it. It really means a lot to me and has given me the confidence to begin work on my original stories again, my moms a christian writer so I often feel like I don't have what it takes because I pretty much failed any English class I was in and I feel like I'm stuck in my moms shadow. I really appreciate you guys giving me the courage and criticism you have and I just wanted to take a little time to say how much I appreciate it :) Keep letting me know what you guys think!**

Eve spent a week in the hospital per Leonards request and he was by her side as much as he could be while still having to work in the hospital taking care of the many injuries that happened when the Vengeance crashed. Every day when his shift ended he went and sat with her in her bed and every night she managed to convince him to curl up in the bed with her to get some sleep, not that it took much for him to want to be close with her, he never wanted to be away from her again.

Once she was released, Jim still hadn't awakened yet, but she visited him every day when she came to have lunch with Leonard. He hated his job again because although Eve came and visited him it was the only time of day that he really got to see her other than when he curled up next to her already sleeping body and when she kissed him good-bye in the morning to go to hearings about the Admiral.

When Jim woke up she was at the funeral home making arrangements and left as soon as she got the call that he had awoken. When she walked in the room he gave her a smile, "Princess, how is it you're on a ship that crashes through the city and I'm in the hospital and you come out unscathed."

"Not quite, I died." She smiled at him lifting her shirt, showing off the scar left from the I-beam that was still pink and forming back together. She looked at Leonard, "How soon until he can be released? I've been pushing off Admiral Pikes funeral until he can go."

"He should be good in two days, just to make sure there are no adverse effects of the transfusion." Leonard looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

Jim looked at her, "So when were you planning on telling me that Pike was your dad?"

"Never." She said after a pause. He looked a little insulted and gave him a small smile, "He didn't want anyone to know, he didn't want me getting special treatment because of who my mom was and who my dad was, my mom was enough to get whispers from the Admiralty Board."

He listened and Jim understood why they kept it a secret like they did, he just wished she had trusted him enough to not think that he would treat her differently. Leonard said that Jim needed his rest and he wanted to take a look at her wound. He led her out of the room and across the hall into another one that was empty and gave her a kiss before lifting her shirt to look at her stomach. After he was done checking her back he spun her back around to him, "I'm sorry I haven't been around to help you with the funeral. I know it can't be easy handling this alone."

"You've been busy," Eve wrapped her arms around his waist, but she couldn't deny his words, "It's not easy, it's just mostly coming to terms with the fact that he won't randomly walk into my apartment anymore."

When he leaned down to kiss her again he held her close like he had since her surgery had been over, not taking any moment for granted. Leonard separated their lips and ran his hand through her hair, "My shifts should be slowing down in the next few days and I'll be there whenever you need me."

"I know, I'm just glad you were able to get off in time to come to London with us." She fit her head under his chin.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled kissing her head, he knew it was going to be hard for her to spread her father's ashes in the only place that they had only ever been a real family, and he would quit Starfleet before he wouldn't be there with her for that.

She looked up at him her beautiful eyes glowing, "How late will you be tonight?"

"Since Jims awake, it should be earlier than normal, about 8." He curled a lock of hair behind her ear.

Eve got on her tiptoes and gave him a sweet kiss, "I'll have dinner ready when you get there."

* * *

Eve was a paul bearer and carried her father up the aisle of more than two hundred people who came for his funeral. Unlike all the other officers that were in their uniforms, she was wearing a loose black dress with her combats and a black belt synching it around her waist. They put the casket down and another Admiral gave the opening statement and he introduced Eve. Leonard was probably the only one that noticed her hands shaking, but he saw how she was keeping her composure during the eulogy.

"Christopher Pike was an admired Admiral, beloved Captain, and an amazing mentor and teacher, but of all the jobs he had, he was the best at one thing and always told me that his proudest job was being my father." She paused for the gasps of the people who didn't already know, "I know that most of you know about his life though his accomplishments in Starfleet, but very few of you know about his life outside of it, and that's the life I wish to tell you about. He met my mother Sarah Hunter in his first year at the academy after being introduced by her cousin's husband Admiral Alexander Marcus. The two kept their relationship a secret, fearing it would be frowned upon with their career choices, but in their final year at the academy, my mother became pregnant and to continue avoiding suspicion she moved to London to raise me. My father visited as much as he could given their schedules and had plans on marrying my mother when she retired, unfortunately she passed before that happened. He taught me many things despite the distance, to fight for what I want, to not be afraid to be who I am, but most importantly he taught me that no matter how far away life takes you the people you hold most dear are always there with you. I know that he is still here, watching over me even if I can't see him, and I am happy to know that he is now helping my mother in keeping an eye on me. Although my name is Hunter, I am proud to be a Pike. He will forever be a valued member of my family and that of the Enterprise."

There had been much more she had wanted to say, but she couldn't get the words out in a fashion that would have made sense, so she just nodded to the other admirals, and it began the twenty-one gun salute and she returned to her place on the stage.

Once the ceremony was over Eve still had the transport and cremation of her father's body to deal with along with the many people extending their sorrows to her, so Leonard returned to her apartment hoping to have something ready for her to eat when she got home. He was in the kitchen when she returned and called out his name, he answered and she walked in to find him holding out a cup of tea for her. She looked down at it and sighed, "Not much of a public speaker am I?"

"It was a little rough around the edges, but what wouldn't be in this situation?" He took her hand, he knew he needed to do something, but wasn't sure what she wanted him to do, "What do you need? Anything in the world and it's yours."

She gave him a sad smile wanting to say she wanted her dad back, but she knew it would be a horrible thing to say to him since he couldn't give it to her, "Len, I just gave my father's eulogy and haven't even cried about his death yet."

He put his cup down and placed his hand on her arm, he started to say something but she stopped him with tears in her eyes, "Len, shut up and hold me."

Leonard didn't need to be told twice and scooped her up into his arms, holding her tight to his body as he could hear her start sobbing into his chest. He picked her up and carried her to the couch sitting her on his lap as he just held her while she cried. After a while her cries turned into sniffles and then to jagged breaths, soon he realized she had fallen asleep on him, the stress of the past few weeks catching up to her. He laid down resting his head on the arm of the couch and placed her head on his chest pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over them, still holding her close and letting her sleep out all the stress.

* * *

Eves com went off waking her up and she realized Leonard had fallen asleep as well, she reached over grabbing it, trying not to wake him but since she was lying on top of him it didn't work to well. She had to blink a few times to look at the message that said that her fathers ashes would be ready to be picked up in two days and sent out a message to the small group of people who would be joining her on the trip to spread his ashes.

Leonards arm tightened around her waist as he stretched his shoulders. She lifted her mouth to his and they shared a tender kiss that had been waiting to happen since she got out of the hospital. The kiss intensified as he woke up and when she finally lifted her lips from his he could see the puffiness in her eyes from crying, but she still looked as beautiful as ever to him, "I love you."

She gave him a smile, "I love you more."

He flipped them over on the couch and kissed her, "Now I don't think you want to have this argument with me, you died on my table."

"And I loved you enough to have the strength to come back to life." She grinned.

Leonard pinned her arms down and began sucking on her neck and heard her breath catch. He sucked the skin in between his teeth and realized how much he missed the sound of her moaning. He pulled away and looked at her face and it was flush with color, "I think we should finish this discussion after dinner."

She gave out a little whine, they had been so busy during the battle with Khan and the hospital and meetings afterwards that they hadn't gotten to spend any intimate time together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up with him when he sat up. He laughed when she crawled onto his lap and whispered into his ear, "Why don't we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"

He whispered back, "Because I'm a doctor and that's not healthy."

"I'm gunna start eating more apples then." She pouted as he moved her off of his lap and headed for the kitchen to finish preparing their food while laughing at her.

She followed him and wrapped her arms around his waist when he stopped moving, placing a light kiss on the back of his neck, sending goose bumps down his spine. He had to concentrate to stay on task with her hands wandering over his torso. When he felt her fingers underneath the hem of his shirt, he knew he was a goner. Leonard put the knife down calmly not letting her know quite yet that she had won and still wrapped in her arms he washed his hands and dried them off on a towel.

He turned around and gave her a hungry kiss crushing her body into his. Her hands went up to his collar, making sure his mouth didn't go anywhere. She could feel everything pouring out of him from losing her in his kiss and took her breath away. Leonard began leading her out of the kitchen, still entwined with each other, in hopes of going into the bedroom, but they only made it as far as the couch. She fell onto her back and he crawled on top of her, not surprised when she was already undoing his belt.

He pushed up her dress so that it exposed the lower half of her body to him and when he went to pull her underwear off he stopped at the sight of her still forming scar. He ran his fingers over it then leaned down and gave it a gentle kiss, his way of thanking whoever it was up there for letting him keep her. He slipped her panties off as she pushed down his pants and boxers and they looked at each other, the heat and hunger dying from their eyes while being replaced with passion and love. Eve pulled him back down to her and kissed while snaking her arms around his neck, fingers lacing through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her back, one of his hands tangling in her hair as he entered her.

She let out a gasp, like she always did, a noise he loved, and it broke their kiss. Leonard held her tighter and she returned it wrapping her legs around him more. He laid his head on her shoulder, forehead pressed to her chin, and she could hear the shakiness of his voice as he whispered, "I love you, I love you so much."

Eve felt a tear leave her eye, "I love you too, Leonard. I'll always love you."

She buried her face in his shoulder as they both came without a word, just holding each other tighter. Eve turned her face to his and he could see the streak that the tear had left on her skin, she placed her hand on the side of his face, feeling day old stubble and kissed him again and when she pulled back she had a small smile, "I could eat now."

He smiled at her giving her another kiss, "Alright, but I'm thinkin' we might have to make dessert first a tradition."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Not much event wise in this chapter, but some set up for the next one :) What will happen? Only I know! Let me know what ya'll think!**

When the group got off the shuttle in the hanger there was a stretch town car and they all looked at Eve as she rubbed her temple and let out a sigh. The driver walked around and opened the door for the nine of them and they piled in Jim giving her a large smile and she was just rolling her eyes at him. Leonard knew she had been nervous about returning home now that the mystery of who her father was had been revealed. She was afraid that she would be used to distract the city from the bombing, since that's how the media was.

He put his arm around her and she muttered, "At least the windows are blacked out."

She looked around at the others and stopped at Scotty, who was too excited about going to her home for a man of his age, but then again it was Scotty. He noticed her looking at him and when they locked eyes she raised her eyebrow at him, and he just smiled at her, "My mums gunna be so jealous."

"Send her a vid of the place if you want." Eve shrugged her shoulders, they were her guests there and if they wanted to brag then they could go ahead. When they pulled up to the house she let out a sigh of relief when they managed to make it the whole way with no one attempting to stop the car. She could hear the gates closed and felt as the car pulled around the drive.

When Leonard got out of the car he was amazed. She did live in a mansion, it was four stories tall, white pillars, beautiful detailing, and in the drive that the car had circled around there was a marble fountain. Eve looked at the other members of her group and gave them an uneasy smile, "Welcome to Wakefeild Manor."

When they entered the home, a woman came out of a side room and Eve gave her a hug, "Maria! It's so good to see you."

Leonard smiled, knowing that her accent would return as Maria responded, "It's great to see you too Miss Eve, I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"So do I, and no Miss, it's just Eve." She smiled at the woman, "Oh and tell Ryan that the car he sent was not my definition of discreet."

A mans voice came from behind the group, "You want me to find a car that can sneak nine people onto the property? Still asking for the impossible I see."

Before Eve could respond to Ryan she was being attacked by a girl in a school uniform calling her name. She smiled and hugged the girl who was now attached to her waist, "I've missed you too, Hannah. My god you're getting big, what are you now, twelve?"

The little girl nodded her head and her mother pulled her off of Eve saying she needed to go wash up, Ryan took the opportunity to walk over to Eve giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. He began to walk away, "There's someone else you haven't met yet."

Eve looked back at the group, "Ryan's family has been the grounds keepers of the property for my family for generations. I grew up with him."

The man who Leonard had realized must have been about his age came back out holding a bundle of blankets, the baby in them no more than a month old. Eve took the bundle from him and smiled at the child, being joined by Carol in looking at the bundle, "What's her name?"

"Helen. She was born a few days before the attack." Ryan smiled at the two girls.

Eve surrendered the child back to her father and showed the group to their rooms even though Maria was saying that she could do it. She and Maria spoke quietly for a moment and the older woman took off to the other side of the house. Eve led them up one side of the dual stair case and the group took some time to settle in.

The room Leonard and Eve were in was the room she had grown up in and he walked over to the French doors that led out to a balcony and stepped out into the London breeze, looking out at the greenery in the garden behind them. It was a traditional home that you would have seen in pictures of the early nineteenth century. He heard the noise of a drawer open and turned to see her holding something. He walked over and in her hands was a picture of her and her parents when she was a child. She ran her hand over the photo, "We weren't able to have many pictures of the three of us, this was taken the same day as the picture that had been in my dorm room."

He put his arm around her shoulder as she set the picture up on the dresser, finally able to show off her whole family. She turned her body into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pressed his lips to her hair and held her for a moment. A knock at the door made them part and when she answered it Maria was there, "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Eve held her breath hoping it wasn't the media or anything like that.

"Mr. Ravensdell." Leonard was shocked when Eve bolted down the hallway, he followed and those that had heard her footsteps looked out their doors and joined in going down the stairs. Leonard, Jim, Nyota, and Spock were shocked to see her jump into the man's arms and the two laughing with large smiles as he swung her around.

He held her at arms distance once the embrace was over and looked her up and down, "God and the others said that Starfleet would ruin you."

"It's all under the clothes." She smiled back at him.

He laughed then his expression changed, "Tell me your message meant something different than what I read."

"No, it was him Evan," She looked down to the ground, "We were raised on the words of a murderer."

Leonard then realized that this man must be a member of one of the other families. Evan stood there for a minute taking in what he had avoided since he got the message from her, she pulled him in for another hug and he stood there with his head on her shoulder. He finally pulled away, "We have to tell the other, we can't let this continue."

"How, they won't listen to me. You'll have more luck than I will." She said as he leaned against a table in the entry way.

Jim leaned over to Leonard, "What's going on?"

"Their families lessons are based off of Khan and his crew, they were the ones that were able to escape exile and have been waiting for him to return to bring them up to their former glory." Leonard explained, "But I guess over time and due to needed secrecy they just turned into lessons and hints."

Evan said after his pause, "Liz will listen to you."

"No she wont she hates me, because of Sam." Eve said and Leonard wondered if this had been the same man he had met at the officers ball.

"Sam worked at the archive, he died in the attack." Evan saw the look on her face, "Didn't you know?"

"No I didn't. It didn't even occur to me that he had gotten transferred back here." Leonard noticed how she lost her posture.

"Liz would get behind you and most definitely move to take the lessons out of the families." Evan said the put a hand on her arm, "Take the title, then the others will listen."

Eve shook her head, "I can't, it wouldn't be right until I was able to be here."

Carol came down the stairs followed by Scotty who froze at the sight of the two, Carol smiled, "Evan, how good to see you again."

Scotty looked from Eve and Evan to Leonard then blurted out, "Weren't you two engaged?"

"What?" Jim almost yelled.

"We were seventeen!" Eve moaned and Evan followed with, "I hate the media!"

Carol smiled at them, "So you're not here to try to reclaim her hand?"

Evan laughed, "No, I couldn't keep up with her. I feel sorry for the sod that tries to."

"He's in that group of people behind us." Eve said placing her head in her hand.

"Oh, can I guess which one?" He smiled looking from Scotty, to Spock, then Jim, and Leonard.

"Only if you guess correctly." She said her hand still hiding her face.

"The blonde one!" Evan pointed to Jim. Everyone started laughing and Evan looked at Eve, "I take it I guessed wrong."

"Jay and I would kill each other." She laughed then walked up to Leonard. "Evan, this is Leonard McCoy. Len, this is another child of the families, Evan Ravensdell."

She introduced the others then turned back to Evan, "You set everything up with help from Ryan and Maria, and I'll show up and tell them what I know. I'll host the event, but it can't be tomorrow, that's when we're spreading my father's ashes."

Evan nodded then headed off with Maria. Eve turned back around and Leonard raised an eyebrow at her, "Engaged?"

"As I said we were seventeen and dating off and on when I was in London and his parents and my grandfather tried arranging a marriage." Eve sighed, "My grandfather had a stroke a month before the deal was going to be made and he lost the majority of his memory and was unable to live alone or lead the family so we were able to call it off before we got wrangled into doing something we weren't ready to, or even wanted to."

Leonard smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "Glad you got out of it."

"So were we." She laughed.

The group spent the rest of the night joking and laughing like they did when they went out in San Francisco. They all made a different part of dinner and had more than enough food. It was like a family dinner as the group passed plates around and ate off of each other's plates.

* * *

The next day they were in the car heading for the beach. Leonard had expected Eve to wear black again but instead she wore a white lacy dress that had ivory accents. He was surprised to hear that Eve had picked out Jims clothes for him to wear and no one knew why, not even Jim but he was dressed in the button down white shirt and khaki shorts. They walked out onto the beach and Chekov spoke, "Vy are ve at ze beach?"

"This was the only place where my family was able to spend time together alone, in both of my parents wills they said they wanted their ashes to be spread here." Eve looked at the urn, "We couldn't do it for my mom, but we can do it for my dad."

They were all quiet and Jim looked at her, "Take your time."

She smiled at him, then took his hand, "You meant a lot to him too, he told me so. Will you go with me?"

He nodded then took off his shoes, walking out into the tide with her. She held the urn in one hand while Jim held it with one of his. As she took the lid off the group bowed their heads as they tipped the urn over and Admiral Pikes ashes blew into the water. Jim held her close as it emptied, "Thank you."

They walked back to the group and they all had a little moment of silence while they all embraced each other. They had lunch at a restaurant on the beach and Leonard had his arm around Eve when the waitress showed up, when her eyes fell upon Eve he felt as if the girl knew her, "You're Eve Hunter aren't you?"

Eve just smiled at her shyly, "Yes, I am."

"Never had a celebrity in my section before." The waitress was acting giddy, "I'm sorry about your father, it was a shame to learn about him after he died."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Eve said still trying to be sweet but Leonard could tell she didn't want to be there.

"If we could just have our lunch it would be greatly appreciated." Leonard said gruffly and the waitresses head jumped to where he was sitting and smiled shaking her head and took the tables order. There were whispers going around the room now and amongst the staff and Leonard just pulled her closer to him, the entire table was trying to keep her distracted from the attention, knowing she didn't want it.

When they got back into the vehicle that would take them back to her house she looked around at all of them, "You guys are amazing, I had forgotten what it can be like when everyone knows your life."

Hikaru looked at her from across the car, "Everyone deserves a bit of privacy, and no one deserves to be talked to like that after everything you've gone through."

She smiled, "One hell of a family I have."

When they returned everyone went their own ways, Leonard following Eve to their room and when the door shut he took her in his arms. She stood there in his arms for a little while before stepping up to kiss him. He led her out to the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist setting his chin on her shoulder while they looked out at the garden, "It's beautiful here."

"It was a great place to grow up, when the cameras weren't lurking about trying to figure out who my dad was." She smiled to herself, remembering her mother running the garden after her, playing after her lessons were done.

He kissed the back of her neck, "Maybe when we retire we should live here. Buy a few horses, grow a few vegetables and such, we'd never have to leave."

"Leonard, are you saying you want to grow old with me here?" She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled, "No, I'm saying I want to lock you away when we retire and keep you all to myself."

"You don't have to lock me away to do that." She whispered on his lips. He kissed her and they stayed on the balcony kissing each other's necks, jaws, and lips laughing now and then, until there was a knock on the door saying dinner was ready.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I have not been feeling good lately so this one being out the same day as another really shocked me. Let me know what you guys think :D**

Eve had just seen the other members of the families out as Leonard came down the stairs, he watched as she closed the door and rested her head on it. He came up behind her and rubbed the tension that he felt in her shoulders, "How'd it go?"

"Three of the families are for removing it, the other two want to stick to tradition claiming that 'they are good lessons for their children to learn if they want to maintain our standing'." She turned to face him, "I say fuck our standing we shouldn't be teaching kids the lessons of a murderer and of a false 'prophet', but that's not lady like."

"Doesn't mean it isn't true." Leonard said giving her a kiss.

She returned the kiss then went in to check on the baby since Ryan and Maria had asked them if they could while they went into to town for food. Carol had watched her while Eve had been in the meeting and she wanted to relieve her cousin. When she did the baby had just begun crying and Eve took the infant into her arms and just rocked her back and forth. Leonard stood there watching her with the child and fell a little bit more in love with her.

Carol left the room to go spend some time with the others and Leonard came up behind Eve as quietly sung her a song. He watched as the baby wrapped its small hand around her finger and tried to put it in her mouth. Eve looked up and saw the look on Leonards face and smiled at him, "Why don't you hold her for a moment."

Leonard went to protest but Eve was already moving Helen into his arms and he took the small body into his large frame. He was surprised when the child didn't start crying but instead nuzzled her head into his chest and began to fall asleep. He had never really been around children and babies other than emergency births and he couldn't help but give a small smile. Eve placed her hand on his back and kissed his shoulder, he looked at her and she continued to feel her love grow for him.

Maria walked into the room quietly as Leonard put the baby in the crib and thanked them for watching her. When they left the room Leonard placed a hand on Eves back, "Wanna go for a walk?"

She nodded and followed him to the doors that led to the garden. As they walked he took her hand had a small smile on his face, "What's that look for Leonard?"

His smile grew with her tone, "I was just thinking about what my mom had said. About us having a family."

He looked over and saw that she had a small smile on her face and continued, "Would you want to? Want to have a family with me?"

She stopped walking and turned to him, "Of course. But Len, we work on a starship, it's no place to have a child and we're about to be gone for five years, it wouldn't be fair to any of us."

"I know," He cupped her face, "But after the five years is over we can come home and stay home, take ground side jobs or I could stay planet side and you can go out on short missions."

"Okay," She smiled at him, "We have five years to work it out."

Leonard leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "I wanna do it right though."

She put her hand to her mouth as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Will you marry me? Be mine in every way before we leave for five years?"

She nodded her head as she fell down to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, "God do you even have to ask?"

He laughed, "I thought it'd be polite to not assume."

She pressed her mouth to his before saying, "I'll always say yes to you."

Leonard pulled back for a moment and took her left hand, sliding the ring on her finger and it was a perfect fit. She smile at how well he knew her and it was even further proven by the simplicity of the band and beautiful three diamonds. Leonard helped pull her to her feet then spoke low, "Pike, he gave me his permission before he died. I didn't even ask for it, it's like he knew though."

"Sounds like him," She smiled sadly, "Always knew when something was a good match."

There was a call from the house saying dinner was in thirty minutes. He pulled her into a kiss before beginning his way back to the home, she held his hand causing him to not get very far, "You said before we left? That's less than a year if we want to have a honeymoon."

"Oh I want to have a honeymoon." He smiled at her, "And yes, I want there to be two McCoys on the Enterprise when we leave, or hell I'll take your name if you want."

She shoved him lightly with a smile, "I'd love to be a McCoy. But this means we have to figure out fast what kind of wedding and stuff like that that we would want."

"It's whatever you want it." He smiled kissing her.

"Small, just family and close friends, nothing the media can get wind of." She almost groaned at the thought of a public wedding. She leaned up and kissed him, "What about your parents place?"

Leonard smiled, "My mom would love that. When we get home I'll give her a call and we can figure out a date that works with everyone."

Eve nodded and they headed inside the house, dinner was almost ready and everyone was preparing to do as they had done the other nights there and everyone was joking and laughing like always, when the table had a quiet moment Eve spoke up, "I feel like we should do his at least once a week on the ship while were out."

Everyone agreed and got distracted by Nyotas squeak followed by, "What is that?"

Her friend was pointing at Eves hand that was holding a wine glass, "Wine?"

"Don't be a smart ass!" Carol said, "I see the ring too Nyota."

Jim arched his neck and saw what the girls were talking about, "Holy shit Bones popped the question!"

Eve let out a laugh, "Yes, he did."

Leonard put his arm around her then looked at Jim, "I'm gunna start calling you Captain Obvious."

Nyota then got upset, "You wait until two days before we leave the fashion capital of the world to propose? How will we ever find a dress for her?"

Eve laughed at her friend, "I wouldn't want to find a dress here even if it had the dress of my dreams, not that I have one of those…" She muttered the end and took another sip of her wine, "But it'd become to public for my liking if I was spotted trying on wedding gowns."

Questions and suggestions began getting asked around the table and that turned into more laughs in the group. A bottle of wine later and they were coming up with things like her getting beamed down from space or having a Vulcan marry them, which at the point in the night even Spock cracked a smile.

After a few too many drinks Jim looked at Leonard, "Bones, I thought you said you never wanted to get married again."

Leonard set down his whisky, "Well that's when I still had the bitch on my mind, now that I have Eve I can't imagine not marrying her."

Eve pushed herself further into his chest and looked at Jim, "Let's not talk about the 'buts' of the situation, let's just enjoy it."

The group agreed and one by one they all filtered up to their room until it was Jim, Leonard, and Eve were left around the table, Eve smiled, "The original three, still together after everything."

Jim laughed, "Damn straight!"

She looked at him more serious, "Jay, I have a question."

"Yeah Princess?"

"We're like siblings right?" He furrowed his brow at the question.

"Yeah, of course, the sister I never had, I always said that." He gave a smile.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" She kind of blurted out even though she was hesitant about the question.

Jim couldn't answer at first, she was asking him to take the place of her father, Admiral Pike. Eve had him on the same standard as one of the most important men in her life. When he realized his mouth had been open for a few moments and he still hadn't answered, he said, "Yeah, of course! I'd be honored as hell!"

"You realize that means you'll be giving me away to Leonard right." She smiled at him.

He paused then joked, "Whoa now! I don't know how I feel about that!"

"Too bad, you already agreed!" She laughed then ran upstairs.

Leonard and Jim went to follow her up the stairs until Jim stopped him at the landing before their rooms, "Bones, I'm happy for you. You guys are amazing for each other, perfect…what are they called, Yin and Yang!"

Leonard gave him a smile while rolling his eyes, "Thanks Jim, go get some sleep."

"You two go celebrate." Jim gave him a tipsy smile.

Leonard rolled his eyes again as he went into his own room, although the thought of celebrating wasn't a bad one. He heard Eve in the bathroom and took off his shirt and pants throwing on some sweat pants and sitting on the bed, stretching and when he heard the bathroom door open he looked up and his jaw dropped. She was standing in the door way wearing a deep purple see through chemise, through which he could see her already hardening nipples and it tightened just enough around her waist to show off her figure and then fell loose stopping at the apex of her thighs.

Before he could say anything her mouth was already covering his still open one and she wrapped her arms around his neck climbing onto his lap. He moaned as their tongues danced in each other's mouths and he ran his hands over the soft fabric. He went to go roll them over but she stopped him placing her finger over his lips. He smiled, "How long have you been preparing this?"

"I was going to wait until tomorrow night, but I decided that after today I didn't want to wait." She made a move to climb off his lap but she shushed him again climbed off his lap getting on her knees in front of him and he felt himself get harder just knowing what she was about to do. She freed his length from its clothing confines and slowly began running her hand up and down it, he was watching her, still in awe of what she did for him and she looked up at him while licking up the underside of his shaft.

Leonards head shot back as she took him into her mouth, it really never did get old. She took him in and out of her mouth and now and then she would blow cold air over the area, he knew she was dragging it on because she knew how much he enjoyed it. When she swirled her tongue around his head his hand tangled itself in her hair and had a strong grip, she moaned at him finally comfortable enough to get involved with the act and just intensified his grip, he finally knew how she felt. Eve could feel him starting to expand and backed off, removing her mouth from him with a pop.

She went to climb back on his lap but when she stood he picked her up with one arm and flipped her over on the bed. He kissed her before going to her ear, "You are enough to drive a man nuts, you know that?"

She giggled at him but it was cut off when he sucked on her tender spot and she gasped her body arching to meet his. His hand traveled down her body and ran his fingers gently over her panties, teasing her as he felt her breaths shake. He moved his hand back up to one of her nipples and began kneading it through the fabric, causing her to arch even more. He put more pressure on both her neck and her nipple and felt her nails dig into him and he couldn't help but smile. He was sure he did enough damage on her neck so he moved his mouth to her nipple and she was practically doing a back bend she was arching into him that much. He knew she was going to leave marks on him with her fingers dug into his back but damn if those noises coming from her weren't enticing. When she finally grabbed him by that hair and was begging for his attention by calling his name he looked up at her.

"I want you now, please, Len." She begged and in the year they had been together she had said she'd wanted him before but never in a fashion like this and he realized he couldn't wait any longer either. He looked at the fabric covering her body and she seemed to read his mind, "I can get more. Please."

He gathered the fabric up and yanked it from her body, hearing it rip, then did the same with her underwear, she was still begging him as if it was taking him to long And she was shocked when he flipped her onto her stomach, then entered her. She groaned as he began thrusting in and out of her. He moved his hand underneath her hips so his fingers had access to her clit and she was clutching at the sheets. He could hear quiet pleasure filled whines coming out of her mouth mixed with his name and he began kissing her back. After she came a few times her tightened around him so much he lost his mind and couldn't hold back any more. When he said up, he hadn't realized that his hand had been tangled in her hair, when she rolled over she looked up at him with her body glistening below him, "Did I hurt you darlin'."

"I wouldn't call four glorious orgasms hurting me." She smiled, still out of breath, "If you're talking about my hair, then no I'm good. Where the hell did that even come from?"

He smiled leaning down to kiss her, "I told you, enough to drive a man nuts."

She laughed and he picked her up and put her under the covers of the bed, crawling in behind her, and when his hand fell on hers as they curled up next to each other, he felt the ring he had given her and smiled into her back.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, I hope I didnt make this to blah for you guys, but I felt like with the type of couple they are it was appropriate. Let me know what ya'll think.**

Eve was curled up trying to sleep through the excitement when she heard a tap on her window. When the noise happened again she climbed from the bed and looked out the window and in the yard below her saw Leonard. She smiled and slid it open leaning out to talk to him, "What are you doing? Your mother will kill you if she sees you anywhere near me!"

"Climb down." He loudly whispered to her pointing to the terrace next to the window. She smiled shaking her head, "Please!"

She looked over at the clock and it was 10:15 so she grabbed her com and set an alarm on it for ten minutes to midnight and climbed down the wall, Leonard holding her hips when she came into reach. When she turned around to look at him he covered her mouth with his and she melted into him, not having seen him all day. He ran his tongue along the outline of her lips and she gripped his shirt, "Leonard, we've made it this far."

He groaned, their officiator had suggested that they hold off on sex for the month before their wedding and they had talked about it and decided it was a good idea, but it turns out to be harder than he thought, "It's easier for you, I'm nowhere near as tempting as you are."

"Oh, you are very tempting." She said running her hand down his chest and biting her bottom lip, thinking about his new habit of ripping whatever she had on off, which she was glad she had plenty of clothes and the budget to but more. Eve quickly had to dispel the thought and looked up at him, "Is this the only reason you came?"

"No," He said taking her hand, going for a walk, "I wanted to make sure you weren't having second thoughts about marrying a grump like me."

"You're not a grump, at least not that much anymore." She smiled at him, "And I would never have any second thoughts, I never have."

He gave her a feather light kiss and a smile, "Good, because I don't want to get left at the altar." He sat down and pulled her with him, sitting her in his lap, "How was your day in down? Get everything you need?"

She nodded, her nose running against his, then she hesitated and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "We ran into Pam… She saw the ring."

He sighed, "I hope my mom didn't say anything in town about the wedding being tomorrow. If she knows I'm sure she'll try and make an appearance."

"What if she does?" Eve pulled slightly away, but he kept his arms around her not letting her too far.

"I'm gunna say this, it's your wedding, that makes it your day. Handle it how you want." He smiled and she laughed knowing he was saying she didn't have to be nice for his sake.

"I love you." She whispered on his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered then closed the distance. He fell backwards, pulling her down with him and they both laughed into the kiss feeling like teenagers. She placed her head on his chest and he ran his hands through her hair, "This time tomorrow, you're gunna be mine."

"I've always been yours, even when we didn't know it." Eve snuggled up against him, but he had another plan. Leonard rolled over on her with a smile and she tried to give him a face saying she wasn't amused but he dipped his head into her neck, running his tongue against the V in it. She nudged his head with her chin and when he looked at her she pulled him in for a hot kiss.

He moaned into his mouth thinking that he was finally going to get his way. She pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek and held his face there and he sighed knowing now that he was going to have to try harder to get his way, "Eve, we aren't gunna get a chance tomorrow, everyone's gunna be around us."

"Oh, we'll have a chance." She smiled deviously, "Even if I have to make one."

He slid his hand under her shirt and placed it on her waist and felt her body shutter, he raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded then bit her lip at him, "Why don't we just shut up and go back to what we were doing?"

Leonard figured if this was as close as he was going to get to her tonight, then he would take it. He lowered his head and continued kissing her and as he moved his lips to her jaw and down her neck she begged him not to leave a mark and it just tempted him even more, but he followed her request. They laid there tangled in each other's mouths until her pocket started beeping. He pulled away and looked at her confused, "Who's calling you this late?"

"No one." She smiled pushing him off of her, "It's ten to midnight, which means I need to get back to my room. The bride and groom can't see each other before the wedding."

He helped her up with a groan, damning tradition and walked her back to the house. She gave him a quick peck before climbing back up to her room. She looked at him standing on the ground below one last time before closing the window and blew him a kiss. Eve crawled back into bed and had an even harder time falling to sleep now.

Leonard made his walk back to his uncle's house were all the men were staying and found his dad sitting on the porch waiting for him with a glass of whisky, "I'm happy she's as taken with you as you are with her this time."

"This is going to sound not like me at all," Leonard said taking a sip of his drink, "But both her and I spent our younger years looking for love like our parent had and it wasn't until we both had been chewed up and spit out and had stopped looking that we found it."

"You're right, it sounds to profound to be something you'd say." His dad smiled at him, then slapped him on the shoulder, "Come on, you should try to get some sleep or your mother will kill you for having bags under your eyes tomorrow."

* * *

Gaila was finishing Eve's hair when Anne came into the room. She turned to look at the woman when Gaila finished with her last curl and Leonard mother let out a gasp, "You are so beautiful."

Eve blushed, "Thank you."

Anne walked up to her and held out a box to her soon to be daughter in law, "Something borrowed."

Eve knew that was the only thing she had been missing, she wore her mother's bracelet, something old, the circlet she would be wearing had a blue jewel in the center, going along with the accent color her and Leonard had picked, and her dress and shoes were new. She took the box and opened it seeing a simple band of metal that was wide enough to wrap perfectly around her neck and finish with a swirl. She turned in the mirror and wrapped the torc around her neck noticing the swirl went perfectly with the bodice of her dress.

There was a knock at the door and it was Jim saying that it was time for them to start getting ready. When they opened the door he stepped aside waiting for Eve to exit the room so he could walk her down the stairs before leading her outside to the ceremony. She was out a few moments after Carol had left the room and he smiled at her, "You look amazing."

She thanked him and they walked down the stairs together and she grabbed her bouquet, five white roses, the kind Leonard always got for her, and one for every year they had known each other. Gaila was first in line and walked as the music started, she was followed by Nyota then Carol and Jim offered Eve his arm, "You nervous?"

"Only that I might trip or something." She laughed at him and he smiled back at her before placing a quick kiss on her forehead, not wanting to mess up her hair. When they heard the music for them to exit the house start he squeezed her arm and Leonards cousin opened the door for them.

As she walked out onto the porch Leonard was stunned by her, more than he ever had been. Her hair was half up and half down curled to frame her face and shoulders, but instead of a veil she wore the circlet that made her eyes shine. The bodice of the dress was pulled tight to her figure and cinched accentuating it, at the top of her hips she had a wine colored strip of fabric that led back into the white material which fell loosely to the floor and as she walked it created a beautiful wave around her. When they turned to walk towards the arch, he could see that she had a slit in her dress, and he knew it was so that she would be able to function properly and not feel closed in in the fabric, and to the others it might look bad with the dress but it looked like her to him, simple, beautiful, stunning, and elegant.

When the officiator asked who would be giving her away Leonard and Eve both heard the pride in Jims voice when he said he was, he was after all getting to allow his two best friends to marry, if only in tradition. Once Leonard had taken her hands Jim took his spot as the best man and stole a glance at the small group of people, their crewmates and family, all wearing smiles, Carol letting out a sniffle.

Eve just stared at her almost husband, he had his hair combed to the side, the way he knew she liked it, and he had just shaved, she could tell his skin was smooth. The dark blue tux he wore made their two outfits fit in with the colors of the wedding perfectly and she didn't care how long she stood there in those heals, with her hands in his staring into his perfectly oak colored eyes with the fields behind him she could have wished for time to stop.

They repeated the lines that were told to them and Carol had tears streaming down her face and when the personal lines the couple had added to their vows were spoken Nyota had tear streaks down her face and Jim couldn't help but get misty eyed as well.

Leonards had been first and they had been what made Nyota cry, "And I will always support you in all of your endeavors, because I will always support you before I sacrifice our love."

And he placed the ring on her finger and when Eve said hers was when Jim felt himself getting emotional, "And I promise that no matter how far apart work takes us I will always survive off of your love and come running back into your arms the moment I see you."

A tear went down her cheek as she slipped the ring on his finger, the band on her hand matching his exactly, the material having been made of the strongest metal they had found in the universe. Even though her eyes were focused on Leonards as the man next to them spoke she still saw the cloud of dust coming up the drive way.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Leonard finally heard the man say and he slid his arms around her with a smile and kissed his wife. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there, smiling as their friends clapped and cheered them on.

Jim looked over and saw a woman getting out of the hovercar and stomping towards them and made a move to stop her, assuming this was Leonards ex-wife who they had all warned him about. Leonard felt one of her hands leave his neck and heard the shrill of Pams voice but it was quickly cut off by what sounded like a stunner. He pulled away to look and saw Eve holding one out still aimed at where her unconscious body now laid. His family cheered louder and he laughed, watching her put the stunner back up the slit in her dress before placing her hand on his cheek, kissing him again lightly.

The group filed back into the house except for Leonard Uncle and cousin who moved Pams hovercar and passed out body back to the entrance of the property, with a colorful letter explaining how Leonard would never be with her again.

They had a simple reception, it mostly consisted of cutting the cake and music, but it had been exactly what the two wanted. The group sat in the kitchen around the island drinking and laughing like that had many times before since their trip to London. Leonards mother smiled at him, "It's good to know you have a family even when you aren't home."

He rolled her eyes at her lovingly and Hikaru spoke up, "Yeah we even have the married couple to play mom and dad now!"

"Oy! I'd love to have Eve as me mum!" Scotty said after his sip, "I wouldn't get in trouble for anythin' as long as Leonard didn't find out. I canny even live down Jim going in the core chamber with him and the bastard knocked me out!"

The group laughed again and Eve leaned up and whispered in Leonards ear, "Meet me in our room in three minutes."

He kissed her shoulder in response and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. After the proper amount of time had passed he headed up to the room per her instructions and after he closed the door he turned and she was leaning on the dresser, "You know, they're gunna notice when the bride and groom are missing. And when your dress ends up wrinkled when we go back down."

"Well then we'd better stop wasting time, Mr. McCoy," She said to him wrapping her arms around his neck, then whispered in his ear, "And the dress has a slit in it for a reason."

"It's nice to know you think ahead Mrs. McCoy." He smiled at her.

She laughed, and before kissing him said, "You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well I had a crappy day cuz I got laid off today, but the good news is I finally got to write this chapter! Woohoo! Let me know what you guys think! Also this story is going to be considered complete, I'm just going to keep adding chapters as they come to me so if you guys have any ideas or any missions or situations you would like to see the crew in let me know! :)**

The newlyweds got back from their honeymoon a day before they had to head up to the Enterprise to prepare for the next five years. They saw no point in coming home to get settled in just to get uprooted again so they extended the trip to a month. Eve and Leonard had spent the time in Colorado in the Rocky Mountains, where the snow was fresh and they had a cabin to themselves so they didn't have to worry about the crowdedness of a hotel. As much as they had wanted to stay they had to return to San Francisco, but they just had their bags sent up to the ship instead of unpacking.

Leonard was doing the checklist for all the medical supplies on the shuttles and since they were going to be much longer than usual he was not having a fun time spending hours going through fifteen shuttles. He was jealous of Eve who only had to run checks when she got up to the ship and one shuttle of weapons and supplies for ground expeditions. He hadn't heard when Jim had come up to the shuttle and was standing in the door way, so he jumped when Jim called his name, "Dammit man! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," The captain laughed, "How was the honeymoon?"

Leonard smiled into his PADD remembering the trip, Eve curled in the sheets with nothing on, the fire crackling, it was the longest time he had ever had her all to himself, "I didn't want to come here and do this afterwards."

"From that look on your face, I'll bet." Jim smiled at his friend, "Glad you two had a better month than I did."

"Well you are the captain who decided to take on the first five year mission." Leonard grumbled, it being the reason he had been in the hangar bay for the last seven hours.

"That's not what I was referring too," Jim crossed his arms, "They wanted to reassign Princess to another ship."

"What? Why?" Leonard turned to look at him.

"They said that they wanted to have someone of her expertise around until another Combat Specialist graduates from the academy." Jim rubbed his temples just thinking about the last few weeks, "I had to convince them that she was needed more on the Enterprise in order to keep us out of trouble. I honestly think that they didn't want to let her go too far because of the augment thing."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think they want to run tests on her, one of the admirals let it slip that in coming times more like her would be helpful. They seem to think she's a happy medium of us and Khan." Jim let out a sigh.

"Does she know?" Leonard asked annoyed at the board.

"No. I'm not sure how to tell her." Jim shrugged his shoulders.

Leonard set down the PADD and stared straight into the eyes of his friend, "You don't. Finding out about Khan and her genetics threw her for a loop and I don't even want to know what it would do to her if she found out Starfleet was thinking about running tests on her because of it."

Jim nodded then added, "But what if she does find out eventually? I'm sure she won't be too happy with us hiding it from her."

"Blame it on me." Leonard said now rubbing the back of his neck, he knew his wife wouldn't let him off easy with it if she ever did find out, but it'd be easier for him to get back in her good graces.

"If you say so." Jim shook his head with a smile then looked around the shuttle, "How long have you been at this?"

"Since 0800." Leonard looked at his PADD, not wanting to pick it back up.

"How much more do you have to do?"

"Only two, but they are the most stocked." Leonard leaned back against one of the supply boxes.

Jim slapped his shoulder, "Come on, we're getting lunch. Captains orders."

"If you insist." Leonard spoke without a grumble, something Jim was still getting used to but he was still happy for his friend, thinking that he should have hooked the two up sooner when he first saw it in their first year. Leonard knew taking a break would just mean he would end up in the bay longer but damned if he wasn't hungry and tired of staring at that PADD.

* * *

As they rode the shuttle up to the Enterprise Eve had to hold back her excitement, five years in space, discovering planets and populations they had never encountered before, but she knew Leonard was nowhere near excited. He had grumbled about the mission since they had been assigned it, saying so much could go wrong and he could run out of medical supplies with all the trouble their ship seams to get into, but every time he would start she would try to mimic his voice from the first time they had met and gave his speech about space being disease and danger and he would always just roll his eyes at her with a disgruntled smile and stop his complaining.

They settled on the ship and after they had taken off to warp, Eve checked her settings and with Jims permission she was allowed of the bridge for the night, but still on call. She stopped off at her room, which she had been moved into Leonards room since he was the CMO and needed to be close to the medbay so it only made sense, and finished unpacking the few clothes, pictures, and books from her room and adding them with his things. She decided to head to the medbay, knowing that she could help Leonard unpack the supplies since she hadn't been allowed to help him do inventory. As she left the room she couldn't help but smile at the new plaque on the wall beside the door, CMO McCoy and now underneath it, CCS McCoy.

As she turned the corner to enter the medbay she smiled as she heard her husband yelling about something or other, "Breaking in the new nurses early I see, sweetheart."

He turned at the sound of her voice, his anger over the spilt hypos fading at her teasing tone, "Very funny, he could have lost us an entire container of hypos!"

She bent down and looked at the instrument, "Well it's only sedatives, nothing extreme. You have pills that will do the same thing but just take a little more time."

He sighed as she began picking up the hypos and placing them back in the container that had been dropped and the man who had dropped them was still standing pale faced from the angry doctor. Leonard looked at the man and tried to remain grumpy despite the fact that Eve was completely right, "Well, go on, I'm sure you have something else you could be doing."

The young nurse nodded and almost ran off. Eve couldn't help but laugh as she lifted the container then propped it up on her knee so that she could get her arm under it. Leonard watched as she walked over to the cabinet and began putting the hypos away, knowing exactly where they belong, and he grabbed another box, following her over, "So I take it this means you're done with your systems check?"

"Yup." She said simply taking the now empty box and breaking it down before heading to get another one.

"So then why are you here when you could be relaxing? I know that's what I would be doing if the situations were swapped." He gave her a picking smile.

She smiled back at him, "Well putting things away is so much easier than running through the ships systems, I'm not sure that you'd be much help to me anyways."

"You're lack of faith is well placed darlin'." His smile now grew wide, "Is this your way of trying to get me home early?"

"Nope, its me trying to keep you in a good mood for dinner with the others tonight." She smiled innocently at him, "And perhaps I just wanted to spend some time with my dear husband."

"Oh yes, because we didn't just spend the last month together, or won't be spending the next five together." He picked up another box heading for the storage closet.

She spoke louder so he could hear her, "Well, I'm sure with the whole marriage thing we'll be spending more than the next five years together. And with that being said I figured I'd already signed my life away so I might as well learn to deal with my punishment."

He poked his head out of the room, "Your punishment? Please have you ever lived with yourself? You're a pain in the ass."

"Can you two stop? It's weird, the doctor being in a good mood and making jokes." Doctor Lamb said smiling at the two. She had been on the ship since Chapel had transferred and Leonard had asked for someone 'who actually had a brain in their head' to work under him. Lamb was a nice woman and she made her patients comfortable, which was something to be much-needed with Leonard having such a horrible bedside manner with most of his, but she never once took the chance of working on Eve, she knew better and that was something Eve very much respected.

Eve smiled at the woman taking a box to the store-room for Leonard, "Yeah I know, I'm beginning to think I broke him."

The two women laughed and he rolled his eyes at them, "After five years of this, I probably will be broken."

* * *

Leonard and Eve were the last ones to join the table for dinner, the unpacking taking longer than thought even with the extra help. The conversation was on where they were heading and Carol looked at Jim, "So what, are we just going to stay at warp then just randomly drop out and see what's around?"

"What else are we supposed to do, Car?" Eve looked at her cousin and spoke with a covered mouth as she chewed, "It's not like we have a set destination."

"We should still have some kind of plan on how we are going to go about traveling." Scotty piped in.

Jim took a swallow of his dinner, "Don't worry, I have a plan all mapped out."

"How much you wanna bet he isn't gunna tell us." Leonard said with slightly rolled eyes.

"Only when it becomes necessary, Bones" Jim smiled at him.

"I believe we should have faith in the Captain. He would not purposely lead us astray." Spock defended him.

"While I agree," Eve said trying to sneak something off of Leonards plate, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Leonard smiled, knowing the reference from her father, then noticed her fork slowly inching towards his plate, "Hey get your own!"

The group laughed and she smiled at him, "What? We're married now, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine."

"Fine then," He moved his hand so she could get to the pineapple on his plate but quickly swiped up some of her mousse, "Then I get some of this."

"Did you really just take some of my dessert?" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, attempting to convey attitude, "Fruit is one thing, you don't get near a woman's dessert."

Both Nyota and Carol voiced their agreements and Leonard just returned the look his wife was giving him, "What's yours is mine, remember darlin'."

"You're starting a war you don't want to Bones." Jim spoke with a grin, "Using her own words against her always backfires sooner or later."

"Oh trust me I know, I still get in trouble for things I said over a year ago." Leonard grumbled stabbing his for into the slice of roast beef.

Jim laughed, "What about the no regard for her life comment."

"I only use it when necessary," Eve said grabbing Leonards hand under the table, "It was a comment said in the heat of the moment and it isn't fair to use it against him. But he still holds things over my head… Every injury I've ever gotten."

"What?" Jim looked at Leonard, deciding to continue with their conversation instead of trying to stop the conversation about thermal dynamics and other things he had no idea about that was now happening between Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Carol and Scotty, "Those aren't even her fault Bones, she can't help if she gets hurt or not."

"No, but you can." Leonard shot him a look, "But we all know what happens if she stays cooped up on the ship to long so I guess it's a happy medium."

The conversations were disrupted by the sound of the engine powering down and them dropping out of warp, Eve looked at Jim, "Not part of the plan I assume?"

He shook his head and they all headed to the bridge, save Scotty, who headed to engineering. Leonard just stood there while the bridge crew worked looking for the problems. Sulu said that there was an issue with the warp core and it had powered down on its own. Eve ran a diagnostic on the core and thrusters and her screen began beeping, "One of the thrusters stopped working."

She commed to Scotty, "Hey something's wrong with thruster two. It's reading that it's damaged."

"Aye, I see it, the only way to get there though is through the front end." Scotty replied.

She sighed, "That sounds safe."

"Well I'd have to power everything down except for life support to make sure who ever goes in does get chopped to bits and incinerated." She could hear the Scotsman's sarcasm.

"Let's head down there." Jim said and Eve, Spock, Leonard and Uhura followed him out and to where Scotty was.

Once they were down there Scotty began explaining what they needed to do and once he was done he sighed before adding, "We need someone who has the knowledge of the wiring and is small enough to climb through the shafts, but can still fit into a space suit."

Eve locked eyes with him and she knew she was the only one who qualified, Keesner wouldn't fit in a space suit. She fought the groan that wanted to escape her, this was not the kind of adrenaline she liked, "So when you say chopped to bits and incinerated, is it at the same time or one before the other, or what?"

He laughed and Leonard did groan, "You would have to be the smallest person on the ship with this knowledge wouldn't you? I knew I should have taken some of those books away from you at the academy."

"But then where would we be?" She smiled up at him.

"Having to call Starfleet to help fix us since we aren't that far away yet." Jim ran a hand over his face then looked at her, "You sure you can fix this?"

"I can do my best." She smiled at him then left to get suited up with Uhuras help. Scotty began prepping the supplies she would need and Jim left to get a shuttle prepped. As much as Leonard wasn't happy about it he knew they didn't have much choice.

Spock sensed the man's distress, "The captain would not send her in there if there was any other option or a chance of harm to her."

"I know." Leonard said as she walked back up in her suit, her hair up in a bun. She took his hand and they walked to the shuttle bay together. Scotty, Spock and Carol stayed in engineering to begin the shut down and Sulu had met Jim in the shuttle bay and they had just finished prepping. Uhura was going to go with Sulu and Jim would stay behind to be able to have contact with both groups. Leonard knew he was staying behind although he hadn't been told, there was no reason for him to go other than to be with her. When they got to the shuttle she turned and looked at him then stood on her tip toes, "If I were this tall then Carol would be going instead of me."

"And I know you wouldn't like that anymore than this." He smiled at her and took her hand, surprised when he could feel her wedding rings under the material of the suit, it could compromise the only thing protecting her from space, but he also knew she would never take it off. She lightly placed her lips on his and they heard Sulu say they were ready to go and Leonard gave her a small smile, "See you soon, I'll make sure they don't do anything fishy with the engines so you don't get chopped up."

She laughed at him, "The only way you could stop them is by standing in front of the console, you said it yourself you know nothing about the ships systems, you might inadvertently chop me up."

"True, but it wouldn't stop me from trying." He gave her a full smile now and Jims voice came over the speakers informing the ship they would be going dark and Leonard gave her one last kiss before she got in the shuttle and he headed for where the others would be monitoring the systems.

Uhura watched as her friend held onto the bars at the top of the craft as all the oxygen was blown out into space. Once Eve no longer felt the pull of the atmosphere on her and she walked over to the edge of the shuttle which Sulu was now pulling up closer to the thruster which was dark and now glowing its normal blue, she hoped it wouldn't for at least the next hour, "That's good Sulu, heading to the thruster now."

"All righ lass, you're gunna head through a propeller then go to the third shaft in the fourth row." Scotty spoke to her. She looked up and there had to be at least twenty rows to go up before she got to the one she needed, she just sighed and bent her legs then pushed off the bottom of the thruster, pushing on an open shaft when she began to lose momentum.

"This weightless thing is really very freaky." She muttered and heard Jim let out a laugh, "Jay, shut up. I blame you for this, I don't know what happened, but I'm making it your fault."

"How is that fair?" He said and heard Leonard, Carol, and Scotty all agree with her that it was fair. She could tell he was about to protest when she had reached her destination and Scotty gave her more instructions.

Twenty minutes later she was where she needed to be and she could barely move in the little shaft and knew for sure now no one else would have been able to fit. She undid the panel on the wall and saw something strange, one of the main wires had been cut by some strange kind of timed cutter, it was a box that had been placed on the wire and was now in two pieces that she had to remove before she could solder it back together, "K I found the problem, should take me a few minutes but won't give us anymore problems."

"What was it?" Jim asked.

"The person who did the repairs got a wire stuck in the door when they screwed it back on, the heat from warp melted the coating and it sliced through the wire, I just have to get it back together and we'll be back on our way." She knew it was a lie but she planned on tell Jim about the sabotage when it was just the two of them and she knew the person responsible was defiantly not around.

Eve carefully popped open the two halves of the box trying to keep them as intact as possible to show Jim and slipped them in the leg pocket of her suit. She heated up the iron, placed the two wire tips together and squeezed the oxidizing gel onto them so the heat would catch. Once the wires had steamed she took the tip of the iron and wiped the gel off so it would cool. Finishing she wrapped it in a sheath to keep it from warming the other wires and placed the door back on, "What do diagnostics say now?"

"You look good." Carol said and Eve gave silent thanks. She backed out of the shaft and followed the way she came back as best as possible until she was able to turn around. She thanked again when she hadn't taken a wrong turn like she thought she had and floated her way back to the shuttle.

They returned to the shuttle bay and Jim, Leonard and Spock were all waiting for them. Eve got out and gave Leonard a quick kiss before going to change in which she asked Jim to walk with her. When they were in the locker room she locked the door and Jim gave her a confused look, she pulled out the pieces, "I lied Jay, someone put this on the wire. It was timed to go off so I don't know if they are on the ship or not. Someone was trying to strand the Enterprise."

Jim took the pieces from her as she stripped down to her tight suit, "And you didn't say it over the coms because you didn't want them to hear you if they were on board."

"Right, but if they are, once we start moving then they will know someone found it and removed it, which means they might try again."

He rubbed his eyes, "Let's keep this as quiet as possible, I'll ask Spock and maybe Chekov to take a look at this and ask all the chiefs to somehow keep an eye out for strange behavior without giving anything away. Let Bones know, he's strangely a good judge of character."

She nodded, "It's not strange, it's what happens when you need time to trust people. But why would someone want to sabotage the ship though?"

"I don't know." He could only think of one thing and that was the Admiralty Board wanting her back but it would do them no good if they got stranded. He just hoped whoever had done this wasn't on the ship so the next five years would go smoothly. He dismissed her and she returned to her room.

Leonard was reading something on his PADD and she flopped down on the bed laying on her stomach. He smiled and put the computer down and rubbed her back, feeling her relax under his hand. She turned her head to look at him, "One hell of a first day."

He bent down and kissed her temple, "We're still breathing and no part of the ship is damaged, so I'd say that's pretty good for this ships track record."

"Since when are you so positive?" She laughed and rolled over to look at him, "It was on purpose."

He gave her his eyebrow raise, "What? The ship stopping?"

She nodded then explained what she had seen, "I kind of want to go with the assumption that they aren't on board so we don't have to worry about it any time soon, but we've never had that great of luck."

"We'll just have to be observant." He gave her a kiss. Then smiled remembering her previous comment, "And yeah I haven't been as negative lately, I don't think you broke me though."

"Maybe I fixed you." She smiled thinking of the man he was when they had met compared to the man who was still grumpy but he did smile a lot more now.

"Let's not go that far, you are good at a lot of things," He bent down and whispered on her lips, "But you aren't that good."

She laughed and shoved his shoulder pushing him back, "I need a shower, this suit is really freaking tight and I was sweating bullets in the armor. I'm gunna request that they make those things air-conditioned."

He laughed then watched as she headed for the bathroom and the worry seemed to sink in without her in front of him, why would someone want to stop their mission?


	27. Chapter 27p1

**A/N: I SWEAR I DIDNT FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS! I've just gotten on a really messed up sleep schedule so I've been different with my writing and all that but my friends woke me up today so I was able to get this one finished! Let me know what ya'll think (I like writing a happy Leonard, like what he would have been in college or something.)**

Eve, Nyota, and Carol were on their way to the transport room after having their lunch. The time of the planet they were going to was off from theirs so instead of having leave at their normal 0800 they got the chance to sleep in. Leonard, Spock and Jim were already waiting for them with Jim leaning over a screen of the planet. He turned hearing them enter the room and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall to look at Eve, "If you'll join me over here Princess, we can decide who gets what half of the planet."

"Alrighty, I'd say we are already divided up to my liking." She smiled at him looking at the two points on the planet on near the beach and one that looked like it was a rain forest.

"So what we're doing boy versus girls?" Jim gave her a half smile.

"What are you scared?" She smiled back at him. They had been taking two teams down to the new planets they explored and Jim always led one team and Eve led the other, they had grown to making something of a game out of it.

"Oh hell no, in fact you guys get to choose, Beach or Forest?" He his eyes ran across the three girls who all looked at each other with an agreeing smile.

They spoke at the same time, "Beach."

"Dammit Jim!" Leonard groaned, Eve knew he hated walking through thick brush, the forests by his home were thin and the canopy had plenty of space for rays of sunlight to break through, this one appeared to be more dense though.

"Sorry babe." She gave him an innocent smile.

Jim quickly gave a smart ass comment, "Leave it to women to want to take a long walk on the beach in the middle of a mission."

"Actually Captain," Carol started, "We are hoping to increase our chances of meeting any forms of life on the planet since even the most basic forms of life need water."

Jim opened his mouth but Eve spoke before he could, "So unless this planet is filled with evolved snakes and primates, or hell maybe even Toucan Sam I'm pretty sure we have the better shot."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Jim wasn't letting his pride get damaged by backing down now, "A month's pay says we find something better than you guys do."

"Oh please, on a five-year mission that's hardly damaging." She smiled at him.

"Chief McCoy has a point Captain that would be the equivalent of a penny to a one hundred-dollar bill." Spock said, and Eve knew he wasn't trying to egg them on, but instead just be able to throw a comment in.

Eve smiled at her friend and took a step closer to him, "Let's make it something we both hate. Loser does the others paper work, for a month."

"Thanks for the help Spock." Jim sighed, "Deal."

Eve smiled and Leonard walked over to her while Jim spoke to the tech another moment, "So I can look forward to seeing you more or less depending on how this day goes."

"Probably more, but even if I do loose, I don't push off my reports like he does, so it won't be that much more time spent on them." She smiled and Jim called for Leonard since they would be beaming down first. He gave her a kiss and she grabbed his shirt on the side that no one could see so they didn't think it was too unprofessional. They had known the beginning of the trip would be slightly busy with everyone adjusting to permanent life on the ship, but they didn't realize how little time it would give them to actually spend together. She whispered on his lips, "See you in a few hours."

He headed for the platform as Nyota was leaving it, her and Spock apparently having the same thought as them. Carol looked at her friends with a huff, "I feel quite left out you know."

They watched as the men were wrapped in white circles and Eve didn't turn to her cousin when she said, "Jay shouldn't even be considered in a moment of weakness unless he confesses his undying love for you, you won't be able to transfer like Chapel did."

"No but you're also assuming he would want to move on after me." She gave Eve a cheeky grin and the Nyota just rolled her eyes.

They stepped onto the transport pad and Eve looked at her cousin, "He's a great guy, but he's a heart breaker. Thats all I'm gunna say, I won't stop you, just be careful."

* * *

Eve groaned as they trudged along on the beach, "I'm regretting not picking the forest, it at least has to have shade."

"You husband better have something better than aloe in that medbay of his." Carol spoke with the same tone of voice.

It was so hot with the three suns beating down on them and the ocean just had to be salt water. Eve looked at Carol, "I'd deal with the massive sunburn if only we find something of use in the water and sand samples and the boys don't find anything. A months' worth of mission reports and a sunburn would be just too much."

They had two hours before they had to beam back to the ship and they hadn't heard from the boys at all, so Eve was assuming they had found something. Nytoa was busy scanning the horizon with her binoculars not even paying attention to the other two girls conversation, be Eve noticed when her head jerked forward, "What do you see?"

"People!" She almost yelled and the other two girls strained their eyes to see in the distance, "Lots of them!"

They quickened their pace but were sure not to move to fast and as they got closer to the mass of people walking towards them they could see they were humanoid but two arms, two legs, and a head were about the only thing the two groups shared. They had no hair, their skin was a pale blue, their eyes were almost a third the size of their face, they didn't have a nose, but they had anatomically similar mouths to the three girls. Also all of them appeared to be woman and Eve looked at the others on either side of her, "Jays gunna love this."

When they were now standing face to face with the natives the one that was standing at the front whom Eve assumed was their leader bowed down to them and they watched as the natives behind her did the same. The three exchanged glances and Eve took in a breath, hoping she was doing the right thing. She lifted the woman from her knees and stood her in front herself, grabbing her hand and placing it on her own chest as Eve took her own hand and placed it on the womans chest, over where she thought her heart might be and although she knew that they wouldn't know the meaning of the word, she still spoke, "Equals."

The wide eyes on the womans face grew even wider at this act and she lifted her hand to the side of Eves face and she pulled Eves forehead towards her own. When they touched Eves vision went black and she was standing in front of the woman on what looked like the horizon of space. She looked around at the view all around her and looked back at the woman with amazement, "What is this?"

"This is our connection. Our consciousness combined, so we can communicate." Her voice was soft, but strong, "My name is Shi'nala."

"My name is Eve. How can you do this?" Eve looked around again.

Shi'nala smiled, "It has happened over our evolution, my people have a deeper connection to each other because of it, we do not need words although we use them. Once we break you will be a part of this connection. I took your gesture to be one of peace, was I correct in thinking this?"

"Yes, very much so. We are a group of explorers from another planet in this galaxy."

"And you are all also female?" Shi'nala cocked her head to the side.

Eve gave a slight smile, "No, in fact we have a team of males on the other side of the planet exploring. How is it that you don't have men?"

The woman motioned for Eve to walk with her and she followed, "Long ago our ancestors did not want to be dependent on that of the males in our society, so we left for the wetlands, the area you travelled down, and began a society of our own, as time went on we used our mental bonds to become more than just that and we can trade genetic coding and reproduce in a way where males are not needed."

"Interesting." Eve spoke out loud.

"What are the males in your society like?" Shi'nala asked peering at her.

"It depends," Eve was honest, "Some are horrible but then some women on our world can be as well, the men differ on how they were raised and the values they hold dear, but that is true of all the people of my kind."

"So you are very diverse?" She nodded, "If the men you have spoken of are of the high values you say then they would be welcomed here."

"Very well, when I report back to our ship tonight I will let them know." Eve smiled at the woman, feeling a fondness for her, perhaps due to the neural link. As if sensing her thoughts, Eve was pulled back to the beach and looked around at her friends, "How long was I gone?"

"A matter of seconds. What do you mean gone?" Carol asked.

Eve quickly explained and when she was done Shi'nara spoke to her, "As we learn we can trust them, we will link with them if they wish."

"I also agree we should wait just to be sure it doesn't have any adverse effects on a different species," Eve smiled at her, "My husband's going to have a fit that I let you in to my mind."

"You are married? He must be a great man to catch the eye of someone like you, I sensed in your mind all of your qualities and attributes, and you rival even my leadership."

Eve could feel herself blush, "Thank you, if you think I'm good, you should meet our Captain."

Nyota pulled Eve aside, "If this link is what's enabled you to speak their language, then I want it."

"In time, don't want to overdo it too fast." Eve whispered to her, the group continued on for the next hour and a half walking to the village of the Ata'mi and learning about them and where anything of interest might be on the planet, Eve translating between the two feeling much like Nyota. The only thing they wouldn't elaborate on was what the guys might encounter although they promised they were in no danger.

Eve's com went off and she answered they were ready to beam back to the ship, telling Shi'nara that they would return soon. As the walls of the ship appeared around her she saw the smug look Jim had on his face and she knew what she had was better than anything he could have found, "Dinner and a debriefing Jay?"

"Sure," Jim couldn't help but notice the slight smirk on all the girls face, "Everyone meet in the officer's lounge in an hour after cleaning up?"

They all nodded and Leonard took a look at the women, who were a horrible shade of red, even Nyota, "You three, medbay with me now."

Eve could hear Carol thanking the spirits and she couldn't help but smile, but as she got closer to Leonard to give him a kiss, like she always did when returning a mission she stopped taking a step back, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the room first? Bring the medicine with you to the meeting?"

The three left in the transport room gave her a confused look and she sighed and placed her hand on his arm, "I'm only saying this because I love you, but you reek."

"Yes, I'm sure I do but you look like I could boil you, crack you open, then dip you in butter you're so red." He turned walking to the medbay the girls following him, "And I know none of you are going to be able to shower with those burns, which are second degree at least."

She gave up her plight and couldn't help but laugh when Dr. Lamb commented on his smell and she laughed even more when he rolled his eyes at her. He pulled out three hypos and pressed the first two into Nyota and Carols necks and Eve watched her cousin relax in relief from the pain leaving her skin. Eve knew within a matter of hours the red on their skin would be completely gone and she had to admit she looked forward to her face not stinging every time she moved it. She smiled as Leonard walked up to her and he smiled back, "You have to wait just a bit longer, darlin'."

"What? Why?" Her voice had a slight pitch to it that he loved and it made him smile even more.

"Punishment for laughing at me." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the medbay, hypo in hand and Eve on his heels.

"That's not fair!" She wined following him into their room, "I was just being honest with you! And I couldn't help but laugh at Lamb!"

He took his shirt off then smiled at her over his shoulder, "You're tough you can deal with it."

"I know," She spoke innocently, knowing the hypo was still in his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist and he could feel the heat coming off of her body as she placed her cheek between his shoulder blades, "But if I still have it by tonight then I'm not going to want any friction on my skin at all."

He held in his groan, but felt his resolve at picking on her fade as she kissed the skin on his back. Leonard felt her delicate, sunburned hands begin pulling at his belt and pushing his pants down as she continued to trail kisses along his shoulders. She began to move around to the front of his body, still kissing along his chest before looking up at him through her lashes, her eyes half open and he couldn't help but pressing his mouth to hers. He moved his hand to her neck to move her closer then stopped when she hissed in pain.

Eve bit back the cry she wanted to make when he had touched her skin, she generally loved the feel of his calloused hands but the burn that coated her visible skin was a deep one. She knew he was just messing around with her but that hypo would be an amazing thing. He moved his hand up to her hair and used that to soften the effects of his hand as he pulled her back in for another kiss. As much as there was a slight stinging pain from his five o'clock shadow she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his waist and allow him to pull her closer, it had been a rare thing for them to get an allotted time that they knew they would be able to be alone.

She smiled into his kiss when she felt the light pressure against her neck and the familiar sound of the hypo being released in to her system. He smiled back as she moaned when the pain from her skin went away and she melted into him. Leonard pulled her hair down and dipped his mouth to her neck and could taste the salt water on her skin, licking a line of it down her pulse point.

He felt her breath shutter and couldn't help but smile as he felt her weight pushing into him more as knees became weak when he lightly lapped at her weak spot. She pushed him back and he raised an eyebrow at her, "We have less than an hour and you only smell lightly better without your uniform on. Are you going to take me to the shower or not?"

Leonard noticed how dazed her voice was and grinned at her as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, starting the water for the shower.

* * *

After the hour had passed the six of them were sitting in the officers lounge, all with wet hair and scarfing down the dinner that had been brought for them. Eve curled up next to Leonard and tucked her feet to the side of her body, both of them balancing trays on their laps, something they had become pros at during their time of studying at the academy. Jim leaned back in a padded arm-chair and smiled at Eve, "Prepared to have to do all my reports for the next month Princess?"

"Try me, Jay." She smiled back at him and Leonard realized he hadn't even thought of asking her what she had found on the planet, but he was sure she could only tie with them.

"Swamp people. They were green, they didn't have hair, they looked like lizards went between the trees and the muddy waters that were in the forest. We communicated with them through pictures since we obviously couldn't speak their language. Tell me you found a race of people on the beach!" Jim leaned back looking proud of himself.

Eve looked around at the girls, "Should I let him have just a few more moments to bask in the glory he's about to lose."

"We found a new civilization and managed to communicate with them on first contact, how could you have had more luck than we did?" Spock tilted his head to the side then raised an eyebrow at Nyota who looked very excited.

"Well we also made contact with a race of people, the Ata'mi to be exact." Eve smiled at Jim, "They are a race of blue women."

"Wait," Leonard looked at her, "They're all women? And how do you know what they're called?"

Eve looked at her husband with the raised eyebrow now, "I would have thought the all women would have caught Jays attention more than yours?"

"I was talking in reference to reproducing! And you didn't answer the second question." Leonards voice deepened.

She sighed knowing she was more than likely about to get into trouble with Leonard, but she told them of the neural link and the connection it gave her with the Ata'mi. When she was done speaking Jim looked at her then at Leonard who didn't have a pleased look on his face, "Well Princess I'd say you defiantly win and lucky to with the look that Bones is giving you. We all need to get some rest, we can decide who goes where tomorrow, other than you Princess, you stick with the Ata'mi since you can talk to them."

The others had the same feeling of wanting to exit the room that Jim did and they all filed out quickly. Eve sat there as Leonard leaned forward rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, "You let it into your mind Eve!"

"I didn't have a choice Len." He could hear the pleading in her voice that she didn't want them to fight, and he didn't want to either but she hadn't even told him. She fell to her knees in front of him, taking his hands so he couldn't hide behind them, "I was trying to tell her that we were equals and I didn't even know what she was doing, or that she could do that until it was already happening. We can go to the medbay right now and you can perform all the tests that you want on me to make sure I'm okay, and you can continue to monitor me until you're sure that nothing's wrong. It's why I didn't let Carol and Nyota do it, even if Shi'nara had been willing to, I didn't know what effects it would have on me. I wanted to tell you when we got back but you were picking on me and the damned sunburn hurt so bad and then we got distracted, then we had to come here, and…"

He sighed and let his shoulders slump, thinking about what she had said, he had no idea how she could have protected herself from an invasion on her brain. His eyes softened as she took his face in her hands and made him lock eyes with her, "I promise Len, any tests, and if you find something wrong I won't put up a fight if you take me off duty. Please, don't be mad at me. I love you."

Eve knew how she sounded, she sounded like she was afraid of him, but she wasn't, she was afraid of things going back to the way they had been before Khan, and she didn't want that to happen to them again, or to have the crew put up with them. He knew she had been trying harder at not putting herself in dangerous situations and still doing her job to the fullest extent and he knew that was because of him, he also knew that this one really wasn't her fault.

Leonard got down on his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her while placing a light kiss on her lips, "I could never be mad at you."

"Liar." She laughed at him.

"Well, I couldn't be mad at you anymore." He smiled tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "Any test?"

"Any test." She said taking his hand as he stood up and he helped her.

"Come on, the quicker we do this the quicker we can get some rest." He led her to the medbay and she kept her promise through the CT scans and the EKG's and MRI's, even a blood test and full scan of her body, not even one smart ass comment about how her blood would have even been effected.

Leonard couldn't help but be proud of his wife for putting up with his poking and scanning despite her hate for things like that. After two hours he had done all the test he could think of and they finally retreated to their room. He smiled as her now pink skin flopped on to the bed like she always did and he walked over to the other side of the bed and rubbed his hand on the center of her back, "I thought you were going to fall asleep during the MRI."

"I tried but I didn't have my favorite pillow." She smiled resting her head on his chest.

He let out a light laugh, "I'm not ready for bed yet woman!"

"Well then get there! My body got relaxed from the smell of the medbay!" She yelled after him as he went to the bathroom.

"I remember a time when you hated that I smelled like antiseptic, in fact you wouldn't let me on your bed when I did." He smiled when he came back out and rolled her back onto him.

"That was also when I hated all doctors, and that didn't last very long did it?" She yawned as she curled into his side.

"Nope," He wrapped his arms around her, "Guess you just have a weak spot for me."

"Of course darlin'." She mimicked him and he breathed out a laugh, "Night, love."

He smiled as he emphasized, "Night, _darlin'_."


	28. Authors Note :)

**Hey, so I just wanted to let you guys know I havent forgotten about you guys! I've just gotten stuck on this next chapter and have been trying to figure out how exactly I want to have it so it functions right. I promise to have it out as soon as I can! **


End file.
